Wenn du geredet hättest
by Kalimera
Summary: Trotz ihrer Probleme müssen Castle und Beckett gemeinsam ermitteln. Zeit der Handlung: 4. Staffel, nach der Episode "Der Brite" ("The Limey")
1. Chapter 1

Hier ist meine erste Castle-FF. Zeit der Handlung: 4. Staffel, nach der Episode "Der Brite" ("The Limey")

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über FB freuen.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie Castle und ihren Charakteren gehören Andrew W. Marlowe und ABC.**

Die Zitate zu Beginn stammen aus „Wenn du geredet hättest, Desdemona - Ungehaltene Reden ungehaltener Frauen" von Christine Brückner, erschienen im Ullstein Verlag.

* * *

„… _Warum fragst du nicht frei heraus? Man spricht nicht über jemanden, man spricht mit ihm! ..."_

Richard Castle starrte vor sich hin. Die soeben gehörten Worte erreichten ihn überhaupt nicht, viel zu sehr waren seine Gedanken mit dem Thema beschäftigt, das ihn schon seit Wochen kaum schlafen ließ: Beckett. Beckett, die ihn seit fast einem Jahr belog. Beckett, die sich, wie er mittlerweile wusste, sehr wohl daran erinnerte, dass er ihr nach dem beinahe tödlichen Schuss auf sie seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Die aber fest entschlossen war, diese Liebeserklärung zu ignorieren und stattdessen lieber vorgab, unter Amnesie zu leiden.

„… _Besitzt du keine Menschenkenntnis? …"_

Wie hatte er nur annehmen können, dass Kate Beckett seine Gefühle erwidern würde? Und beinahe hätte er sich völlig zum Narren gemacht und das Thema erneut zur Sprache gebracht, als ihm vor wenigen Wochen durch den schweren Bombenanschlag bei den Takeover-Protesten bewusst geworden war, wie schnell das Leben und damit alle Pläne für immer vorbei sein konnten. Na ja, mit seinen Plänen war es so auch vorbei, zumindest soweit es seine Pläne von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit Beckett betraf. Mittlerweile hatte er den Kontakt zu ihr auf eine rein professionelle Beziehung reduziert, was sich bedauerlicherweise negativ auf Kreativität auswirkte.

„… _Man sagt, dass der, der mehr liebt, auch mehr leidet. …"_

Er musste um jede Zeile kämpfen, die er über Nikki Heat zu Papier brachte. Insgeheim dachte er schon daran, auch diese Serie zu beenden und mit einer anderen Hauptfigur neu anzufangen. Doch vermutlich würde ihn Gina umbringen, was sie schon beim Tod seines letzten Protagonisten Derrick Storm angedroht hatte – und ihn außerdem knallhart an seinen Vertrag mit Black Pawn erinnern, nach welchem er dem Verlag noch zwei weitere Nikki-Heat-Bücher schuldete. Und die Vertragsstrafe war eine nicht unerhebliche Summe…

Ein schmerzhafter Stoß in die Rippen ließ Castle hochschrecken, gleichzeitig brandete um ihn herum Applaus auf. Vorsichtig betastete er die Stelle, an der Alexis ihn getroffen hatte, und kassierte dafür gleich noch einen strafenden Blick von ihr. Schuldbewusst fiel er in den Beifall ein, den die junge Schauspielerin vorne mit einer Verbeugung entgegennahm, um dann die Bühne für den Conférencier freizugeben.

„Das war Sarah Callahan mit dem Monolog _Wenn du geredet hättest, Desdemona_. Und jetzt darf ich Ihnen mit besonderer Freude den Star unserer Veranstaltung _Ungehaltene Reden ungehaltener Frauen_ präsentieren. Begrüßen Sie mit mir Miss Martha Rodgers als Klytämnestra!"

Richard Castle setzte sich noch etwas aufrechter hin und bemühte sich ernsthaft um Konzentration. Seine Mutter würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er ihren Auftritt nicht aufmerksam verfolgen würde. Schon betrat Martha mit einem Lächeln die Bühne, begrüßte ihr begeistertes Publikum und begann ihren Monolog.

Nachdem seine Mutter diesen Text in den letzten Tagen wieder und wieder in seinem Loft geprobt hatte, und das von frühmorgens bis spätabends, hätte Castle ihn problemlos mitsprechen können. Ein schneller Seitenblick auf seine Tochter zeigte ihm, dass es ihr offenbar genauso ging: lautlos bewegten sich ihre Lippen mit. Oder doch nicht ganz so lautlos, denn hörte er sie wispern. Gerade im Begriff, sich für den Rippenstoß von eben zu revanchieren, bemerkte er, dass nicht Alexis dafür verantwortlich war und dass es sich auch gar nicht mehr um ein leises Wispern handelte. Ganz im Gegenteil: etwas weiter hinten im Theater unterhielt sich jemand und das nicht gerade leise. Castle warf einen Blick nach hinten, konnte den - der Stimme nach weiblichen - Störenfried aber nicht entdecken. Er wandte sich wieder der Bühne zu, wo sich seine Mutter scheinbar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ; nur jemand, der sie wirklich gut kannte, konnte erkennen, dass sie irritiert war. Er nickte ihr beruhigend zu, wofür sie sich mit einem fast unmerklichen Lächeln bedankte.

Noch fast eine Minute hielt das Gerede im Hintergrund an, dann war es endlich wieder ruhig im Publikum. Einen Moment später vernahm Castle ein leises Klicken, so als ob eine Tür geschlossen worden wäre. Wer auch immer diese unmögliche Frau gewesen war, offenbar hatte sie den Saal verlassen. Mit einem Aufatmen lehnte er sich zurück und genoss die weitere Darbietung seiner Mutter.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

„Ob Oma sich sehr aufgeregt hat?" Alexis folgte ihrem Vater, der gerade durch eine unauffällige Tür den Backstagebereich betrat und den jungen Security-Mitarbeiter grüßte, der dafür zuständig war, dass sich kein Unbefugter hinter der Bühne aufhielt. Durch das Gewusel von Künstlern und Bühnenarbeitern bahnten sich die beiden den Weg zu Marthas Garderobe.

„Du kennst doch deine Großmutter. Sie wird verlangen, dass man ihr den Kopf dieser Frau auf einem Silbertablett bringt." Castle kannte die Fähigkeit seiner Mutter, aus allem ein Drama zu machen, nur zu gut.

In der Tat war Marthas ausgebildete Stimme schon von weitem zu hören: „Was bildet sich diese Person eigentlich ein? Benimmt sich, als ob das hier ein Kaffeekränzchen wäre." Wie eine gereizte Löwin lief sie in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab, gestikulierte wild mit beiden Armen. Beim Anblick ihres Sohnes und ihrer Enkelin unterbrach sie ihren Marsch. „Was sagt ihr zu dieser Unverfrorenheit? Solchen Kulturbanausen sollte man den Zutritt in ein Theater auf Lebenszeit untersagen!"

Beschwichtigend nahm Castle seine Mutter in den Arm. „Ich bin sicher, dass es für Leute, die im Theater reden, eine spezielle Höllenebene gibt. Aber du bist doch viel zu sehr Profi, als dass dir so eine Kleinigkeit was anhaben könnte. Du warst einfach großartig!"

Seine Worte hatten den gewünschten ablenkenden Effekt: Geschmeichelt strich sich Martha übers Haar. „Nichts wahr? Ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass ich heute Klytämnestra nicht nur spielte, sondern sie wirklich in mir spürte."

„Und dieses Ereignis feiern wir jetzt", erklärte Castle und schob Alexis rasch zum Ausgang, bevor seine Mutter erneut anfangen konnte zu lamentieren. „Ich habe für uns einen Tisch im Le Cirque reserviert. Mach dich fertig, wir warten am Bühneneingang auf dich."

Erleichtert verließ er mit Alexis die Garderobe. „Puh, das war weniger dramatisch, als ich es mir ausgemalt habe."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Auf dem Weg nach draußen kamen sie beim Bühnenportier vorbei. „Hallo Jimmy, ist alles in Ordnung?", begrüßte Castle den Mann verwundert, denn Jimmy, sonst die Ruhe in Person, hatte einen hochroten Kopf und spähte immer wieder hinaus auf die Straße.

„Rick, hallo, nein, wir – wir haben ein kleines Problem hier. Eigentlich sogar ein größeres", gab Jimmy zu und zog nervös an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Es gab während der Vorstellung einen Todesfall im Publikum."

„Oha, das ist wirklich ein größeres Problem", gab Castle zu. „Ein Herzinfarkt oder ähnliches?"

„Den bekam die Platzanweiserin fast, als sie de Tür zur Loge öffnete und die Leiche fand", rutschte es Jimmy heraus. „Da ist die Polizei ja endlich!" Er trat erleichtert vor die Tür und winkte den vorfahrenden Streifenwagen zu sich. Direkt dahinter erkannte Castle den Wagen von Ryan und Esposito und danach den von – Detective Kate Beckett.

„Alexis, ich erkundige mich nur mal kurz, was da los ist. Ich bin sofort wieder zurück." Und schon stürmte er nach draußen.

„Hey, Ryan, Espo, haben wir einen Fall?", fragte er die beiden Detectives, kaum, dass sie das Auto verlassen hatten.

„Castle?" Esposito nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und musterte ihn verblüfft. "Was tun Sie denn schon hier? Beckett konnte Sie doch telefonisch nicht erreichen."

Automatisch griff Castle nach seinem Smartphone und kontrollierte es. „Ah, ich habe das Handy noch nicht wieder eingeschaltet. Meine Mutter hatte eben bei der Matinee einen Auftritt", erklärte er dann und drehte sich um, als er das Klackern von High Heels auf dem Asphalt hinter sich vernahm. „Hallo Beckett." Er lächelte sie zur Begrüßung an, doch vermied es, ihr dabei wirklich in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hallo Castle, wissen Sie schon Bescheid?" Gut sah sie aus, wie eigentlich immer, auch wenn sie seiner Meinung nach in letzter Zeit hin und wieder bedrückt wirkte. Doch das ging ihn ja nichts an.

„Nicht wirklich. Jimmy, das ist der Portier hier am Bühneneingang, hat nur etwas von einer Leiche gesagt, und nachdem Sie hier sind, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass es sich um Mord handelt."

„Sie haben also während der Aufführung nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt?", forschte Beckett nach, während sie ihren Kollegen in das Theater folgte. Castle winkte Alexis und Martha entschuldigend zu, die kopfschüttelnd zuschauten, wie er Beckett hinterherlief.

„Nein, nichts. Zumindest nichts, was mit einem Mord zusammenhängen könnte", korrigierte er sich dann. „Nur eine Zuschauerin, die sich lautstark unterhalten hat, während meine Mutter auf der Bühne stand. Was diese ihr entsprechend übel nimmt."

„So ähnlich wie dieser eine Krimiautor, der sich damals wochenlang darüber aufgeregt hat, als jemand während einer seiner Lesungen nebenbei auf dem iPhone Ninja Ropes spielte?", versuchte Beckett einen Scherz zu machen.

„So ähnlich", bestätigte Castle kurz.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Esposito und Ryan ihn noch lange Zeit damit aufgezogen hatten. Beckett hatte den jungen Mann auf der Präsentation des vorletzten Nikki Heat-Buches entdeckt, als dieser sich lieber mit dem Computerspiel beschäftigte, als zuzuhören, wie der stolze (und später sehr gekränkte!) Autor aus seinem neuesten Werk vorlas.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie sich einer Zuschauerloge genähert, die von Uniformierten bewacht wurde. Dr. Lanie Parish kam soeben aus der offenstehenden Tür. Sie zog sich die blauen Latexhandschuhe von den Händen und entsorgte sie in einem Plastikbeutel.  
„Hi Lanie, was haben wir hier?" Beckett warf einen raschen Blick in die Loge, auf dem Sitz saß zusammengesackt eine Frau mittleren Alters, die kurzen blonden Haare am Hinterkopf waren blutverklebt.

„Das Opfer ist eine Weiße, laut dem Führerschein in ihrer Handtasche 42 Jahre alt, und soviel ich auf den ersten Blick sehen kann, handelt es sich bei der Todesursache um einen Schuss in den Hinterkopf. Keine Austrittswunde. Sehr wahrscheinlich ein aufgesetzter Schuss, neun Millimeter. Genaueres erfährst du, wenn ich die Autopsie beendet habe."

„Und der Todeszeitpunkt?" „Maximal vor einer dreiviertel Stunde, schätze ich."

Hier mischte sich Detective Kevin Ryan in das Gespräch ein, der zuvor wenige Meter entfernt ein älteres, sichtlich erschüttertes Ehepaar befragt hatte. „Mr. und Mrs. van Houten sind Touristen aus Kansas und saßen eine Loge weiter. Sie sagen aus, dass sie gegen 11.50 Uhr eine weibliche Person, vermutlich unser Opfer, Mrs. Stamberg, telefonieren hörten. Mr. van Houten wollte schon rübergehen und um Ruhe bitten, als es plötzlich ruhig wurde und sie hörten, wie eine Tür ins Schloss gezogen wurde. Sie gingen davon aus, dass die Frau rausgegangen war, um dort weiterzutelefonieren."

„Ach, _die_ war das?" platzte Castle ungläubig heraus und fing sich deswegen einen missbilligenden Blick von Beckett ein.

„Was wissen wir über das Opfer?", fragte sie weiter.

Javier Esposito hatte sich diesbezüglich erkundigt: „Vanessa Stamberg, 42 Jahre, verheiratet mit James Stamberg, Besitzer der Waschsalonkette _Stamberg's Wash and Go_. Sie war allein hier. Und das" – er hielt einen Beweismittelbeutel hoch, in dem sich ein hochwertiges Smartphone befand - „haben wir auf dem Fußboden gefunden."

Castle pfiff leise. „Wow, sieht ganz so aus, als hätte noch jemand was gegen Leute, die im Theater reden…"


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett stand vor dem Mordfallbrett und trug die wenigen Dinge ein, die sie schon zu dem neuen Fall in Erfahrung gebracht hatten. Allzu viel war es nicht. Den Ehemann des Opfers hatten sie bislang nicht erreichen können. In seinem Büro war ihnen lediglich mitgeteilt worden, dass Mr. Stamberg aus beruflichen Gründen in den letzten zwei Tagen in San Francisco gewesen sei und sich im Moment auf dem Rückflug nach New York befände. Damit hatten sie auch gleich einen Mordverdächtigen weniger. Die Platzanweiserin hatte niemanden während der Vorstellung die Loge betreten oder verlassen sehen, allerdings hatte sie sich zur wahrscheinlichen Tatzeit mit einer Kollegin bei der Garderobe unterhalten und deshalb die betroffene Loge gar nicht im Blick gehabt.

Ryan und Esposito waren jetzt unterwegs, um die Freundin von Vanessa Stamberg befragen, mit der sie laut Verbindungsdaten zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Ermordung telefoniert hatte.

Beckett trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk. Es lag noch viel Arbeit vor ihnen. Dabei hatte sie im Stillen gehofft, in der kommenden Woche ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen zu können, um von allem mal so richtig wegzukommen.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, Castle war aus dem Pausenraum zurück, wo er sich eine Tasse Kaffee gemacht sich. Nur sich und nicht so wie früher ihnen beiden. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war das der Hauptgrund, weshalb sie wegwollte. Nicht der fehlende Kaffee natürlich, aber das reservierte Verhalten Castles ihr gegenüber in letzter Zeit.

Okay, sie hatte sich damals nach dem Anschlag auf sie während Montgomerys Beerdigung nicht bei ihm gemeldet und sie hatte auch nachvollziehen können, wie sehr ihn das getroffen hatte. Aber in den darauffolgenden Monaten hatten sie wieder zu ihrer Freundschaft zurückgefunden; allein das Erlebnis, mit Handschellen aneinander gefesselt einem ausgewachsenen Tiger gegenüber zu treten, hatte sie einander näher gebracht, buchstäblich wie symbolisch. Doch seit wenigen Wochen verhielt er sich aus heiterem Himmel ihr gegenüber reserviert. All die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten ihr gegenüber, die sie so schätzte, selbst wenn sie das nie erwähnte, unterblieben. Keine privaten Gespräche mehr, ganz im Gegenteil, plötzlich spielte er sich wieder wie ein Weiberheld auf, brachte sogar seinen neuesten Aufriss, eine aufgedonnerte Stewardess – pardon: _Flugbegleiterin_ – mit an einen Tatort. Er verzichtete freiwillig darauf, mit ihr gemeinsam eine Verdächtige zu befragen, um lieber mit seinem Date Essen zu gehen. Er wich jedem ernsthaften Gesprächsversuch ihrerseits aus. Vor lauter Frust darüber hatte sie sich schließlich von Colin auf einen Drink einladen lassen. Colin Hunt, dem gutaussehenden, charmanten Detective Inspector von Scotland Yard. Aus dem einen Drink waren mehrere geworden und schließlich waren sie in seinem Hotelzimmer gelandet. Doch so anziehend Colin auch war, hierbei war es nicht um ihn gegangen, Beckett hatte mit ihrem Verhalten lediglich Castle bestrafen wollen. Seitdem fühlte sie sich noch schlechter, denn sie war normalerweise keine Frau, die einen Mann benutzte, nur um sich an einem anderen zu rächen.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Die Tür vom Fahrstuhl öffnete sich, Ryan und Esposito waren zurück.

„Gibt es was Interessantes?" Esposito beantwortete Becketts Frage mit einem knappen Schulterzucken. „Wie man es nimmt. Sie hat weder den Täter gehört, noch hat sie den Mord als solchen wahrgenommen. Sie hörte ein klickendes Geräusch und dann ist das Smartphone vermutlich zu Boden gefallen und hat die Verbindung unterbrochen. Als die Freundin sie zurückrufen wollte, hob Mrs. Stamberg nicht ab." Ryan fügte hinzu: „Das Smartphone war auf lautlos gestellt, weshalb das Klingeln nicht im Theater zu hören war."

„Wenigstens das", lautete Castles Kommentar. „Sonst noch was?"

„Vanessa Stamberg und ihr Mann hatten offenbar Eheprobleme. Das ging angeblich soweit, dass sie kurz vor der Scheidung standen. Aber nach einer Woche Ehetherapie für Superreiche irgendwo auf Staten Island war das Thema wohl wieder vom Tisch. Zumindest hatte Mrs. Stamberg ihrer Freundin gegenüber nicht mehr von Scheidung gesprochen."

„Was übrigens sehr angenehm für James Stamberg war", warf Esposito ein. „Denn der Freundin nach hätte Vanessa im Fall einer Scheidung eine richtig hohe Abfindung kassiert, vom monatlichen Unterhalt ganz zu schweigen."

„Dann sollten wir auf jeden Fall noch mal James Stamberg gründlich überprüfen. Selbst wenn er selbst ein Alibi hat. Er könnte problemlos jemanden angeheuert haben bei seinem Vermögen."

Beckett stimmte Castles Vorschlag zu. „Überprüft besonders gründlich seine Konten, Telefonverbindungen, alles was zeigt, zu wem er Kontakt hatte. Und sobald er gelandet ist, will ich ihn hier sehen." Ihr Handy klingelte. Sie nahm das Gespräch an und legte schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf. „Lanie hat was für uns."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

„Wie vermutet war es ein aufgesetzter Schuss, ich habe Pulverrückstände auf der Kopfhaut und ihren Haaren gefunden", berichtete die Pathologin, als Beckett und Castle bei ihr im Leichenschauhaus eintrafen. „Bei der Kugel handelt es sich um ein sogenanntes Zerlegungsgeschoss, 9 Millimeter. Nach dem Eintritt in den Kopf riss der Mantel der Kugel auf und verteilte ungefähr 350 winzigkleine Schrotkörner im Stammhirn. Vanessa Stamberg muss augenblicklich tot gewesen sein. Ansonsten konnte ich nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihr feststellen. Sie hatte einige Schönheits-OPs, war bei guter Gesundheit. Aber die Spurensicherung hat etwas auf dem Boden entdeckt. Vogelkot und zwar von einem Rubinkehlkolibri. Wir konnten sonst keine Spuren davon finden, gehen also davon aus, dass der Täter den Kot entweder an seiner Kleidung oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, unter seinen Schuhen hatte."

„Danke, Lanie." Beckett warf einen Blick auf ihr Handy, das eine Textmitteilung empfangen hatte. „James Stamberg ist jetzt auf dem Revier." Lanies fragende Blicke Richtung Castle ignorierte sie entschlossen.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Drei Stunden später saß Beckett an ihrem Schreibtisch und massierte sich die Schläfen in der Hoffnung, dass die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen wenigstens ein wenig nachlassen würden.

Die Befragung von James Stamberg hätte auch gar nicht stattzufinden brauchen. Der Besitzer der Waschsalonkette war, wie Castle es treffend ausgedrückt hatte, „mit allen Wassern gewaschen". Umgeben von einer Schar von Rechtsanwälten war der verschlagen wirkende Unternehmer aufgetaucht, hatte so gut wie keine ihrer Fragen beantwortet und war nach kurzer Zeit wieder abgebraust. Sie alle waren sich sicher, dass er seiner Frau keine Träne nachweinte, doch die Überprüfung seiner Bankkonten hatten keine auffälligen Zahlungen zu Tage gebracht, auch gab es keinerlei verdächtige Telefonate. So wie es aussah, hatten sie nichts.

„Vielleicht kommen wir über den Schützen an ihn ran. Espo, versuchen Sie rauszufinden, ob es in der Vergangenheit Morde mit einer ähnlichen Vorgehensweise gab, speziell mit dieser Art von Munition." Nachdem diese Art von Zerlegungsgeschossen doch eher selten verwendet wurde, konnten sie darüber vielleicht weiterkommen.

„Bin schon dabei." Esposito drehte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zu ihr. „Bislang habe ich einen Mord in Queens vor sieben Monaten, der Täter ist aber bereits in Haft. Und hier ist noch was… ein Mord in einem Parkhaus an einem Architekten, erst vor zwei Wochen. Bislang keine Verdächtigen…" Er ging mit dem Kopf näher an den Monitor und las laut vor: „Benedict Morgan, 56 Jahre alt, verheiratet. Wurde am späten Abend erschossen in einem Parkhaus an der Lexington aufgefunden. Aus kurzer Distanz von hinten in den Kopf geschossen, als er seinen Wagen öffnen wollte. Laut Autopsie handelte es sich bei der Kugel um ein 9mm-Glaser-Safety-Slug-Geschoss, ebenfalls ein Zerlegungsgeschoss. Alle Wertsachen waren unberührt, und in diesem Bereich gab es keine Sicherheitskameras." Er hielt inne und sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist eigentlich Castle?"

„Nach Hause gegangen. Hat vielleicht noch was vor." Beckett schaute über seine Schulter auf den Bildschirm. „Die Ehefrau hat ein hieb- und stichfestes Alibi, genau wie bei unserem Mord. Fragen Sie morgen früh mal nach, ob es noch weitere Gemeinsamkeiten gibt, die hier nicht aufgeführt sind."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Am nächsten Vormittag betrat Castle das zwölfte Revier. Er hatte ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er am Vortag so früh verschwunden war, aber nachdem die Ermittlung schon gleich zu Beginn in einer Sackgasse steckengeblieben waren, hatte er auch genauso gut nach Hause gehen und versuchen können zu schreiben. Bedauerlicherweise war es wieder mal bei dem Versuch geblieben. Umso überraschter war er jetzt, dass Esposito und Ryan eilig an ihm vorbei zum Fahrstuhl gingen, während Beckett an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und eifrig telefonierte.

„Gibt es einen Durchbruch?", rief er den Männern hinterher.

„Wir müssen los. Beckett erklärt Ihnen alles", hörte er gerade noch, bevor sich die Fahrstuhltür wieder schloss.

„Guten Morgen, was ist denn los?", fragte er, als Beckett den Hörer schließlich auflegte.

„Hi Castle! Wir haben einen bislang ungeklärten Fall entdeckt, bei dem dieselbe Waffe verwendet wurde. Diesmal ein männliches Opfer, Benedict Morgan. Die Kollegen vom zuständigen Revier hatten die Ehefrau im Verdacht, nur war diese zur Tatzeit auf einer Charity-Veranstaltung, was von ungefähr 200 Personen bestätigt wird." Sie trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse und erhob sich. „Ryan und Esposito befragen jetzt die erwachsene Tochter. Ich habe gerade ein Treffen mit einem Freund von Mr. Morgan vereinbart. Kommen Sie."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Es war nur eine kurze Autofahrt, trotzdem fühlte Castle sich unbehaglich. Nach Möglichkeit ging er in den letzten Wochen Situationen, in denen er mit Beckett allein war, aus dem Weg.

„Wenn das hier zu nichts führt, haben wir immer noch meine Mutter als Verdächtige", machte er einen Scherz, um die Stille zu beenden. „Ich war dabei, als sie Vanessa Stamberg die schlimmsten Dinge an den Hals wünschte. Das Problem ist nur, dass es einige hundert Zeugen gibt, die sie während des Schusses auf der Bühne gesehen haben."

„Wie hat Ihre Mutter auf die Nachricht reagiert?", erkundigte sich Beckett. Er lächelte müde. „Jetzt hat sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie so über sie geschimpft hat."

Beckett brachte ihn noch rasch auf den neuesten Stand, was die Ermittlungen anging.

„Also ist es möglich, dass beide Morde von demselben Auftragsmörder begangen wurden?", schlussfolgerte Castle. „Davon gehen wir aus. Das große Problem wird darin bestehen, Beweise dafür zu finden. Vielleicht kann dieser Freund, Mr. Oliver, uns helfen."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Leider sah es nicht danach aus. Martin Oliver bestätigte lediglich, dass die Frau seines ermordeten Freundes einen Geliebten habe und diesen wahrscheinlich schon seit längerer Zeit. Sein Freund habe aber die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, seine Frau zurückzuerobern.

„Dabei hätte er sich ohne Probleme scheiden lassen können. Aufgrund ihrer Untreue hätte er Eve nicht mal eine Abfindung zahlen müssen."

„Ja, Menschen lassen sich viel gefallen, wenn sie in jemanden verliebt sind", bestätigte Castle in einem leicht verbitterten Tonfall und musste sich zwingen, Beckett dabei nicht anzusehen, „aber irgendwann kommt doch der Punkt, an dem sie erkennen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann."

„Nicht so Benedict." Martin Oliver schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Stattdessen machte er ihr kostbare Geschenke, ließ sich von ihr auf der Nase herumtanzen. Einmal dachte er, sie würde sich ändern. Damals hatte sie tatsächlich in eine Paartherapie eingewilligt und kurze Zeit lief es wohl auch besser. Aber dann wurde alles wieder so wie vorher."

Castle stutzte und blickte Beckett stirnrunzelnd an. „Eine Paartherapie? Mr. Oliver, wissen Sie zufällig, wo Benedict und seine Frau diese Therapie gemacht haben?"

„Nein, bedaure. Es war so eine Kombination aus Therapie und einer Art Wellnesshotel, soviel ich weiß, und garantiert auch ziemlich teuer, sonst hätte sich Eve nie darauf eingelassen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Benedicts Tochter Jennifer Ihnen das genauer sagen kann."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

„Jennifer Morgan sucht uns gerade die Unterlagen raus, aber sie ist der Meinung, dass dieses Therapiehotel auf Staten Island war", gab Ryan am Telefon bekannt. „Moment", Beckett und Castle konnten eine weibliche Stimme im Hintergrund hören. „Ja, das Everlasting Love-Institut in der Clarke Avenue, Staten Island."

„Danke, Ryan, wir fahren zurück zum Revier." Beckett beendete das Telefonat. „Also haben wir vermutlich zwei Ehepaare, die eine Therapie bei diesem Everlasting Love-Institut gemacht haben…"

„… und jeweils ein Ehepartner ist ermordet worden, während der andere Partner ein todsicheres Alibi hatte", beendete Castle Becketts Satz und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sieht ganz so aus, als wäre das eher ein Everr _esting_ Love-Institut."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

„Ich habe die Konten von James Stamberg nochmals überprüft", Esposito stellte sich neben Beckett vor das Mordfallbrett. „Auch die Stambergs waren im Everlasting Love-Institut, allerdings zwei Monate nach den Morgans."

„Dann wird der Mörder nicht unter den damaligen Gästen, Patienten oder wie auch immer die richtige Bezeichnung lautet, zu finden sein, sondern unter dem Personal", kombinierte Castle. „Wäre doch ein toller Slogan: _Entweder Ihre Ehe funktioniert anschließend wieder oder wir bringen Ihren Partner um. In jedem Fall ersparen Sie sich die Scheidung!_ Klingt doch besser als die übliche Geld-zurück-Garantie."

Beckett schnaubte verärgert. „Witzig. Und wie beweisen wir unsere Theorie? Denn momentan ist es nichts anderes. Wir haben keine Beweise, absolut nichts. Wenn wir anfangen, jeden einzelnen dort zu verhören, ist unser Mörder schneller weg, als wir gucken können."

Ryan nickte und starrte das Mordfallbrett an. „Toll wäre es natürlich, wenn wir einen Insider hätten, der nach einem Verdächtigen Ausschau hält und den Lockvogel spielt", dachte er laut nach. Dann kicherte er. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie und Castle dort undercover einchecken würden?"

Castle erstarrte. Ein vorsichtiger Blick auf Beckett verriet ihm, dass Ryans Vorschlag auch bei ihr nicht wirklich auf Gegenliebe stieß.

Nur Esposito war gleich begeistert. „Hey, das wäre genial! Womöglich spricht der Auftragskiller einen von Ihnen an. Dann hätten wir den Fall im Nu gelöst."

„Klingt ja gut", versuchte sich Castle aus der Affäre zu ziehen, „aber sollte das nicht lieber ein Detective machen? Schließlich bin ich kein richtiger Cop…"

„Das hat Sie bislang doch auch nie gestört", wies Esposito seinen Einwand zurück. „Davon abgesehen ist das ein Institut für die oberen Zehntausend und nicht so Normalos wie Ryan und mich. Sie dagegen fallen überhaupt nicht auf zwischen den besseren Leuten."

„Ich fasse das mal als Kompliment auf", antwortete Castle schwach. „Obwohl ich befürchte, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Beckett, was meinen Sie überhaupt dazu? Das ist doch ein völlig unsinniger Plan oder?"

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Nie im Leben würde sich Detective Kate Beckett auf so etwas einlassen. Doch warum antwortete sie nicht? Auch sie starrte das Brett an, als würde sie dort eine Antwort finden. Sie würde doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen…?

„Ich denke, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, den Mörder zu finden", sagte sie schließlich langsam. „Und dafür werde ich alles Nötige tun."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate wälzte sich in ihrem Bett von der einen Seite auf die andere. Draußen war der nächtliche Lärm New Yorks zu hören, der Stadt, die niemals zur Ruhe kam.

Wieso hatte sie Ryans Schnapsidee bloß zugestimmt? Das konnte doch gar nicht klappen. Wie sollten sie und Castle glaubhaft ein Ehepaar darstellen? Und dann noch ein zerstrittenes. Wobei das vermutlich die geringste Schwierigkeit daran war, so wie ihre Partnerschaft zur Zeit aussah. Eigentlich hätte sie nie bei diesem Irrsinn mitgemacht. Sie wollte ja auch schon nein sagen, aber dann hatte sie Castles Gesicht gesehen, in dem für eine Sekunde das blanke Entsetzen stand, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Und das hatte für sie den Ausschlag gegeben. Entweder er sagte jetzt klipp und klar, welches Problem er mit ihr hatte oder er machte den Einsatz mit. Denn noch vor wenigen Wochen wäre eine solche Idee vermutlich sogar von ihm persönlich gekommen, mit entsprechenden zweideutigen Bemerkungen selbstverständlich. Irgendwie vermisste sie diese Seite an ihm.

Vielleicht brachte diese Eheberatung tatsächlich etwas, und wenn sie nur half, dass Castle wieder normal mit ihr redete. Beckett knuffte das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf zusammen und drehte sich auf die Seite, um endlich zu schlafen.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

„Dann sag ihr doch, dass du nicht mitkommen willst." Martha schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Rotwein ein. „Wo ist das Problem?"

„Das kann ich nicht. Welchen Grund soll ich denn angeben?" Castle hielt sein halbvolles Whiskeyglas in der Hand, während er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief.

„Wie wäre es mit dem wahren Grund? Weil du nicht damit umgehen kannst, dass sie deine Gefühle nicht erwidert."

„Und mich wieder lächerlich machen? Nein danke, einmal reicht. Vielleicht könnte ich behaupten, dass ich zu einer Lesung muss", überlegte er.

„Jetzt benimmst du dich wirklich wie ein Fünfjähriger, mein Junge. Du hast behauptet, du könntest damit umgehen, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass du deine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen kannst. Also musst du jetzt auch die Konsequenzen tragen." Sie leerte das Glas in einem Zug, stellte es auf den Couchtisch und erhob sich, um ins Bett zu gehen. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht tut euch beiden ein bisschen Therapie ganz gut."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Drei Tage später stoppte Castle seinen Ferrari vor einem großen hellen Gebäude, das sehr an ein Luxushotel erinnerte.

Durch einen glücklichen Zufall (Castle persönlich hielt ihn allerdings für unglücklich), hatte das Everlasting Love-Institut tatsächlich kurzfristig einen Platz für das Ehepaar Simmons, so ihr Deckname. Die Vornamen würden sie beibehalten, um die Gefahr von Versprechern zu minimieren. Die letzten zwei Tage hatten Beckett und er ihre Coverstory besprochen. Nichts Außergewöhnliches, Richard Simmons hatte angeblich einige Affären gehabt, hinter die seine Frau gekommen war, dazu das übliche Problem, dass sie sich nach fast vier Jahren Ehe auseinandergelebt hatten.

Zur allgemeinen Verwunderung hatte Captain Gates nichts einzuwenden gehabt, als Beckett ihr Vorhaben angekündigt hatte. Sie war auf dem Weg zu einer wichtigen Tagung gewesen und hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört.

»Nicht mal auf Iron Gates kann man sich mehr verlassen«, dachte Castle verbittert und stellte den Motor ab. „Okay, Beckett, lassen wir die Show beginnen."

„Ich bin ab sofort Kate, vergiss das bitte nicht", erinnerte sie ihn mahnend, während sie die Beifahrertür öffnete und aus dem Sportwagen stieg.

„Entschuldigung, wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und betrachtete das Gebäude gründlich. „Sehr edel", lautete sein Urteil, „und da kommt auch schon das Begrüßungskomitee." Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die gläserne Eingangstür, eine blonde, sehr elegant gekleidete Dame von vielleicht Mitte vierzig kam heraus, ihr folgte ein junger Mann in einer Art Pagenuniform.

„Sie müssen Mr. und Mrs. Simmons sein", begrüßte die Dame sie freundlich, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war, und reichte ihnen die Hand. „Im Namen des Everlasting Love-Instituts darf ich Sie herzlich willkommen heißen! Mein Name ist Celia Dupont. Ich kümmere mich um unsere Gäste und möchte Ihnen die Woche bei uns so angenehm wie möglich gestalten. Darf ich Sie bitten, mich ins Haus zu begleiten, dann können wir die Formalitäten erledigen. Matthew wird sich um Ihr Gepäck kümmern und Ihr Auto in unsere Garage fahren."

„Danke, Matthew", Castle reichte dem jungen Mann seinen Autoschlüssel. Danach sah er sich draußen um. „Ein sehr großes und schönes Anwesen, Mrs. Dupont", bemerkte er. „Und so ruhig gelegen", ergänzte Beckett, „sehr angenehm im Vergleich zu Manhattan."

„Wir haben auch einen großen Garten hinter dem Gebäude", erklärte Celia Dupont und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. „Es ist sogar eher ein Park mit vielen Sitzgelegenheiten und kleinen Gartenpavillons. Die Wege sind auch zum Joggen geeignet, falls Sie daran Interesse haben. Außerdem befindet sich dort unser Erfahrungsplatz, den Sie im Rahmen Ihrer Therapiesitzungen kennenlernen werden." Castle wurde ganz unruhig bei ihren Worten. »Es ist nur eine Rolle, die du hier spielst, nur eine Rolle«, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Auch Beckett, also Kate, schien sich beim Wort Therapie etwas unwohl zu fühlen.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

In ihrem Büro erläuterte Celia Dupont, wie die Woche ablaufen würde. Tägliche gemeinsame Gespräche mit der Therapeutin, auch Einzelgespräche würden stattfinden. Dazu vertrauensbildende Übungen, die das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl stärken würden. „Natürlich bleibt Ihnen reichlich Zeit für weitere gemeinsame Unternehmungen. Des Weiteren finden Sie bei uns einen großen Wellnessbereich mit Pool, Sauna und Massage- und Schönheitsbehandlungen, sofern gewünscht." Sie erhob sich. „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt Ihre Suite zeigen. Danach kann ich Sie hier auf dem Gelände herumführen. Sie können aber auch gerne auf eigene Faust alles erkunden, wenn es Ihnen lieber ist."

Ein kurzer Augenkontakt zwischen Castle und Beckett genügte, hier waren sie sich einig. „Wir schauen uns erstmal alleine um", antwortete Castle. „Falls wir noch Fragen haben sollten, dürfen wir uns sicher an Sie wenden."

„Selbstverständlich."

Sie durchquerten eine helle Marmorhalle, die aufgrund der zahlreichen Grünpflanzen sehr freundlich wirkte. Durch das Glasdach schien die Sonne hinein. In einem Raum wurde Klavier gespielt, in einer gemütlich wirkenden Sitzecke saßen zwei Paare mittleren Alters und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Celia dirigierte sie zum Fahrstuhl und drückte für die oberste Etage. Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor einer weißen Zimmertür. Celia öffnete sie mittels einer Schlüsselkarte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie finden alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit vor." Mit der Bitte, sich zu melden, sollten sie noch etwas benötigen, ließ Celia sie allein.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

„Wow!", Beckett machte ein paar Schritte in die Suite hinein und sah sich hingerissen um. „Eine Schale mit Obst, frische Blumen auf dem Tisch, alles vom Feinsten."

Währenddessen öffnete Castle die Tür zum Schlafbereich. Auch hier, genau wie im Wohnbereich, nur edle Designermöbel, eines davon ein großes Doppelbett. „Meinst du, wir können fragen, ob wir ein zweites Bett bekommen?" Eigentlich sollte es wie ein Scherz rüberkommen, aber er hörte selbst, dass es eher beklommen klang. Beckett tauchte an seiner Seite auf und sah sich um. „Auf der Homepage stand, dass es auch getrennte Schlafmöglichkeiten gibt. Die wollen doch sicher nicht, dass sich die zerstrittenen Ehepaare nachts an die Gurgel gehen." Sie ging zurück in den Wohnraum und untersuchte die Couch. „Alles okay, das ist eine sehr komfortable Schlafcouch. Du kannst das Bett nehmen, ich schlafe hier."

„Wie du meinst."

Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte Beckett offenbar erwartet, dass er darauf bestehen würde, selbst auf der Couch zu übernachten, aber er hatte jetzt keine Lust auf eine große Diskussion deswegen. Notfalls könnte er es am Abend immer noch anbieten.

Schweigend packten beide ihre Koffer aus, nur unterbrochen durch einen Anruf von Esposito, der sich erkundigte, ob bislang alles geklappt hatte. Während Beckett mit ihm telefonierte, räumte Castle sein Waschzeug ins luxuriöse Badezimmer. Sogar eine riesige Badewanne mit Massagedüsen war vorhanden.

„Espo und Ryan haben die Angestellten, soweit sie auf der Homepage des Instituts angegeben sind, überprüft. Bislang war niemand mit einer kriminellen Vergangenheit dabei, es gab nur ein paar Anzeigen wegen zu schnellen Fahrens. Und der Chefkoch hat ein paar Mal keinen Unterhalt an seine Ex gezahlt." Beckett war ihm ins Bad gefolgt und betrachtete völlig fasziniert das malerische Stillleben von diversen Flaschen, Dosen und Tuben, die ihr angeblicher Gatte dort gerade ausbreitete. Rasierschaum, Aftershave, Fönschaum, Eau der Toilette, eine Lotion _für die anspruchsvolle Männerhaut_ , wie die Aufschrift verkündete, eigentlich alles, was der Markt an exklusiven Pflegeprodukten für Männer anbot, war hier versammelt. Sie verkniff sich jeden Kommentar. „Wollen wir uns zusammen das Haus und den Park ansehen?", schlug sie vor, als er endlich fertig war. „Sicher."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Jetzt, wo sie ohne Celias Aufsicht waren, konnten sie sich endlich ungestört umsehen. Beckett war fast etwas eingeschüchtert von all dem Luxus, der sie umgab, die wertvollen Teppiche, die prächtigen Bilder an den Wänden. Doch Castle schien das überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken.

Lediglich die kleine, aber sehr sorgfältig ausgewählte Bibliothek fand seine aufrichtige Begeisterung. Der Speisesaal, der eher wie ein kleines Restaurant war, unterteilt in kleine Nischen, in denen die Paare ungestört sitzen und essen konnten, wurde gerade für den Abend vorbereitet. Zahlreiche adrett gekleidete Kellner und Serviererinnen flitzten eilig umher, legten frische Tischtücher auf und verteilten das Besteck.

Beckett und Castle verließen das Haus über eine große Terrasse und gelangten in den Garten. Mehrere Wege führten in das weite Gelände, einer führte laut Wegweiser zu einem Tennisplatz, ein anderer zu einem See.

Es gab einen romantischen Rosengarten, in der Mitte einen plätschernden Springbrunnen, der jetzt in der Dämmerung beleuchtet war. Nicht weit davon befand sich ein kleiner Obstgarten, in dem das Naschen ausdrücklich erlaubt war, zumindest stand es so auf der Holztafel davor.

„Oh, Kirschen!" Beckett reckte sich und konnte einige der Früchte erreichen. Castle setzte sich einige Meter entfernt auf eine weiße Holzbank und beobachtete Beckett, die jetzt leider feststellen musste, dass die Kirschen noch zu sauer waren und ein entsprechendes Gesicht zog.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es tat weh, Kate zu sehen, so weh, weil er so viel für sie empfand und wusste, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Und jetzt musste er tagelang rund um die Uhr mit ihr zusammen sein. Warum hatte er sich bloß auf diese Sache eingelassen?

Abrupt erhob er sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt zu Abend essen." Demonstrativ sah er auf seine Armbanduhr, während er auf Beckett wartete. Dann ging er zügig voran, so dass sie mit ihren hohen Absätzen auf dem Kiesweg kaum hinterherkam.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Auf jedem der Tische im Speisesaal standen Kerzen, vermutlich um die Gäste in eine romantische Stimmung zu versetzen, doch zumindest bei Beckett und Castle wirkte es nicht. Mühsam unterhielten sie sich über Belanglosigkeiten und immer wieder schwiegen sie beide.

Kate stocherte lustlos in ihrem Salat herum. Eine junge Kellnerin brachte die Hauptspeisen und erlangte gleich Castles Aufmerksamkeit, der sich mit seinem charmanten Lächeln bei ihr bedankte. Er versuchte sogar eine Unterhaltung mit ihr anzufangen und erkundigte sich, wie lange sie schon hier arbeiten würde. Ob sie sicher sei, dass sie sich nicht schon mal begegnet seien.

Beckett presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen und rammte ihre Gabel in die Kalbsmedaillons. »Jetzt muss er auch noch einen Flirt mit der dummen Kuh anfangen«, dachte sie verärgert. »Aber mit ihren blondierten Haaren passt sie ja auch genau in sein Beuteschema.« Sie stopfte sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund und verschluckte sich prompt. „Nicht so hastig, Bec- Baby", verhaspelte Castle sich und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Geht's wieder?"

„Natürlich, alles bestens", fauchte Beckett. „Aber ich fürchte, ich habe dir die Tour vermasselt bei der Kleinen."

Castle zog seine Hand, die noch auf Becketts Rücken gelegen hatte, rasch zurück, so als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir wollen die Angestellten hier unter die Lupe nehmen, um herauszufinden, wer hinter den Morden steckt", gab er mit eisiger Stimme zurück. „Deswegen werde ich mich auch mit dieser Kellnerin unterhalten. Zumindest wissen wir jetzt schon, dass sie Janine Miller heißt und seit zwei Jahren hier angestellt ist. Und das ging ganz einfach und unauffällig." Er griff nach dem Besteck und begann zu essen, ohne ein weiteres Wort an sie zu verschwenden.

Sie beendeten die Mahlzeit schweigend.

Beim Verlassen des Speisesaals verkündete Castle, noch einen kurzen Spaziergang zu machen. Beckett nickte stumm und ging hoch in ihre Suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Mittlerweile war es stockfinster draußen und ein leichter Wind hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es merklich kühler geworden war. Am liebsten hätte Castle seine Jacke geholt, aber er hatte keine Lust, Beckett zu begegnen. Also marschierte er, etwas schneller, um die Kälte zu vertreiben, einen der beleuchteten Pfade entlang. Dieser führte weit weg vom Wohnhaus, direkt an einem Waldstück entlang. Auch hier waren kleine Pavillons mit Sitzgelegenheiten in regelmäßigen Abständen zu finden, die meisten leer, aber hin und wieder konnte man auch Paare darin sitzen sehen.

Diese ganze Aktion war völlig hirnrissig! Trotzdem hatte er mitgemacht und sich bemüht, seinen Teil zur Lösung des Falls beizutragen – und wurde zur Belohnung von Beckett angezickt!

Wütend trat er mit dem Fuß gegen einen der Findlinge, die dekorativ in der Nähe eines Blumenbeets lagen. Zumindest lenkte ihn der Schmerz im großen Zeh sofort von seinem Ärger ab; über den Kratzer im Leder seines Schuhs würde er sich dann später aufregen.

„Hey Rambo, bringen Sie sich nicht versehentlich um." In der Dunkelheit hatte Castle den Mann gar nicht gesehen, der vielleicht zehn Meter entfernt auf einer Bank saß und ihn belustigt beobachtete. „Drinnen gibt es einen Fitnessraum mit sämtlichen Geräten – sogar einem Punchingball." Er deutete auf den Platz neben sich. „Setzen Sie sich. Haben Sie Ärger mit Ihrer Lady gehabt?"

„So in der Art", gab Castle zu und nahm Platz. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein Schachspiel, das auf dem kleinen Tisch aufgebaut war.

„Ich löse nur ein paar kleine Schachaufgaben hier", erklärte der Mann, Castle schätzte ihn auf vielleicht Ende vierzig. „Ich heiße übrigens Max."

„Rick", stellte Castle sich nun seinerseits vor. „Nett, Sie kennenzulernen, Rick. Sie sind neu hier, richtig? Ich habe Sie vorhin beim Essen gesehen. Zusammen mit dieser attraktiven Brünetten."

Bei diesen Worten verdüsterte sich Castles Miene wieder. „Ja, das war meine Frau Kate. Wir hatten leider gerade eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, wir…"

Abwehrend hob Max die Hände. „Mir müssen Sie nichts erklären, ich kenne das nur zu gut. Aber Sie werden sehen, Sie bekommen das in den Griff. Ein Freund von mir war hier und war ganz begeistert. Die Woche hier hat seine Ehe gerettet, sagt er. Und so hat er sich den Streit ums Sorgerecht erspart. Haben Sie Kinder?"

„Eine Tochter aus erster Ehe. Kate und ich haben keine gemeinsamen Kinder."

„Ach, dann ist das schon Ihre zweite Ehe?"

„Die dritte", gestand Castle.

Max pfiff leise durch die Zähne, entschuldigte sich aber sofort dafür. „Bei mir ist es die zweite Ehe. Meine Scheidung hätte mich damals fast in den Bankrott getrieben, das Luder hat mich bis aufs letzte Hemd ausgezogen. Jetzt stehe ich finanziell endlich wieder gut da, da erwischt mich meine jetzige Frau dummerweise mit meiner Sekretärin. Aber noch einmal passiert mir das nicht."

„Was?", erkundigte sich Castle ehrlich interessiert, „die Scheidung oder das Erwischtwerden mit der Sekretärin?"

„Nach Möglichkeit beides. Ich hab Lucinda versprochen nicht mehr fremdzugehen und wir versuchen unsere Beziehung zu kitten. Sie wissen schon, gemeinsame Interessen entdecken und so. Bei Ihnen wird es wahrscheinlich ähnlich sein."

Castle seufzte und schilderte kurz, was ihn und Kate angeblich hergeführt hatte.

Max nickte verständnisvoll, warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und packte die Schachfiguren zusammen. „Ich sollte allmählich zurückgehen. Lucinda war bei der Massage und wird jetzt sicher schon fertig sein. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend, Rick. Wir sehen uns in den nächsten Tagen garantiert noch häufiger." Mit dem Schachspiel unter dem Arm verschwand Max Richtung Haus.

Castle blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, genoss die Stille, nur unterbrochen von einigen Eulenrufen aus dem Wald und dem Rauschen des Windes. Irgendwann raffte er sich seufzend auf und wanderte langsam zurück.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Kate hatte sich, kaum dass sie in der Suite war, ein heißes Schaumbad eingelassen, um wenigstens eine der Annehmlichkeiten für sich auszunutzen, und sich mit einem spannenden Krimi dorthin zurückgezogen. Aber wie zu erwarten, währte das Vergnügen nur kurz. Sie war noch nicht richtig in die Handlung vertieft, als ihr Handy klingelte. Genervt blickte sie auf, dummerweise hatte sie das Telefon im Wohnraum liegenlassen. Also raus aus dem warmen Wasser und schnell in einen der weißen kuscheligen Bademäntel geschlüpft.

Ryan rief an. Lanie hatte zufällig Perlmutter gegenüber die beiden Morde erwähnt. Dieser hatte voriges Jahr selbst eine Leiche auf dem Tisch gehabt, deren Tod durch die gleiche Art Munition verursacht worden war. Eine Überprüfung ergab, dass auch hier derselbe Täter am Werk gewesen war, diesmal hatte sich der Mord in der Nähe des Yogastudios, das das Opfer zweimal wöchentlich aufgesucht hatte, ereignet.

„Das Opfer ist eine Rebecca Curtis, Afroamerikanerin, 38 Jahre alt, verheiratet und war angeblich im letzten Urlaub gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann Jeffrey in San Francisco. Wir haben das überprüft, keine einzige Kreditkartenzahlung wurde in Frisco getätigt, dagegen haben wir mehrere Abbuchungen in New York, überwiegend auf Staten Island und eine davon…" „… vom Everlasting Love-Institut", beendete Beckett den Satz. „Korrekt", bestätigte Ryan. „Gut, dann wissen wir wenigstens, dass wir mit unserer Vermutung richtig liegen. Vernehmen Sie den Ehemann, vielleicht bekommen Sie aus ihm heraus, wer der Killer ist, und wie das Ganze hier abläuft." „Wie ist es denn dort?", fragte Ryan neugierig nach.

„Hoffen Sie einfach, dass Sie und Jenny hier nie herkommen müssen", lautete Becketts knappe Antwort. „Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden und schicken Sie mir gleich noch sämtliche Ergebnisse per E-Mail zu. Gute Nacht!"

Sie ging zurück ins Bad. Mit Bedauern stellte sie fest, dass das Badewasser nur noch lauwarm war. Aber jetzt war ohnehin keine Zeit mehr entspanntes Plätschern in der Wanne, sobald die E-Mail von Ryan da war, wollte sie sich alles genauestens ansehen, womöglich fiel ihr etwas auf, was die beiden Detectives auf dem Revier übersehen hatten. Sie zog sich rasch etwas Bequemes an, setzte sich auf die Couch und schaltete ihren Laptop ein. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war die E-Mail da. Beckett notierte sich die wichtigsten Fakten auf verschiedenen Notizzetteln, die sie dann auf dem Couchtisch hin und her schob, eine Art horizontales Mordfallbrett sozusagen.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Sie verglich gerade die drei Fälle, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

„Wir sollten uns eine zweite Schlüsselkarte geben lassen", sagte sie und ließ Castle hinein. „Ja, wäre sicher besser." Mit Erstaunen nahm Castle das improvisierte Mordfallbrett wahr. „Ryan und Esposito haben noch einen Mord mit der gleichen Vorgehensweise gefunden. Eigentlich hat ihn dein spezieller Freund Perlmutter für uns entdeckt."

Gespannt, was der sarkastische Pathologe gefunden hatte, vergaß Castle sogar die Auseinandersetzung von vorhin und ließ sich von Beckett informieren. Anschließend starrten beide auf den Couchtisch, der inzwischen unter all den Zetteln kaum noch zu sehen war.

„Also, die Stambergs waren Mitte Mai hier, die Morgans im März und das Ehepaar Curtis im vergangenen Juni", fasste Beckett zusammen. „Das hilft uns insofern, als dass wir jetzt sämtliche Angestellten ausschließen können, die erst seit Juli hier sind." Sie schob alle Zettel in eine Mappe und versteckte sie in ihrem Koffer. „Die beiden Jungs befragen morgen den trauernden Witwer, womöglich wissen wir danach mehr. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen."

Sofort erhob sich Castle von der Couch. „Natürlich. Bist du sicher, dass du hier schlafen willst?"

„Diese Couch ist vermutlich bequemer als mein eigenes Bett. Ich muss nur noch kurz ins Bad, dann bist du im Schlafzimmer ungestört."

Sie schnappte sich ihren Pyjama und verschwand, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Castle ging ins Schlafzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Ziellos zappte er durch die Programme, bis Beckett das Bad verließ, ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte und ins Wohnzimmer huschte, wobei der zarte Duft ihres Parfums in der Luft zurückblieb. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und stellte sich vor, dass sie hier neben ihm liegen würde. Hätte er nicht per Zufall erfahren, dass sich Beckett genau an seine Liebeserklärung erinnerte, hätte er bestimmt diese Gelegenheit hier genutzt, ihr endlich seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

»Nur um dann von ihr zurückgewiesen zu werden«, dachte er verächtlich. Doch wenigstens wusste er jetzt, woran er war, und konnte aufhören, sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr zusammenzuphantasieren. Ein Drink wäre jetzt genau das richtige, nur gab es als einzigen Unterschied zu einem normalen Hotel keine Minibar hier.

»Damit sich die Ehepaare nicht betrinken und dann gegenseitig umbringen«, schoss es ihm leicht zynisch durch den Kopf. Dann musste er eben so versuchen einzuschlafen. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging zu Bett.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Der fröhliche Gesang eines Vogels weckte Castle am nächsten Morgen. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und lauschte schlaftrunken dem Vogelgezwitscher.

Moment, Vogelgezwitscher – _mitten in Manhattan?_ Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Oh, richtig, die Morde, Everlasting Love, der Undercovereinsatz mit Kate, langsam fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Verschlafen kratzte er sich am Kopf. Ob Beckett schon wach war? Offensichtlich ja, denn wenn er genau hinhörte, konnte er sie leise reden hören. Vermutlich telefonierte sie mit dem Revier. Nutzte er also am besten die Gelegenheit und sprang unter die Dusche.

Frustriert legte Beckett ihr Handy beiseite.

Wie Esposito ihr gerade mitgeteilt hatte, war Jeffrey Curtis auf unbestimmte Zeit ins Ausland verreist. Hier würden sie also garantiert nicht weiterkommen. Wasserrauschen aus dem Badezimmer verriet ihr, dass Castle mittlerweile aufgestanden war. Sie hoffte nur, dass er sich beeilte, damit sie auch noch duschen konnte, bevor sie zum Frühstück mussten.

Na endlich, das Wasser wurde abgestellt. Beckett suchte die Kleidung zusammen, die sie nach dem Duschen anziehen wollte, und wartete darauf, dass Castle endlich aus dem Bad kam. Sie wartete und wartete.

»Was macht der bloß so lange?« Allmählich wurde die Zeit knapp. Schließlich verlor sie die Geduld und hämmerte an die Badezimmertür. „Hättest du die Güte und würdest mich auch mal ins Bad lassen?" Ihr scharfer Ton tat ihr sofort leid, aber die Gesamtsituation zerrte an ihren Nerven, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie wieder kaum geschlafen hatte.

Kurze Stille im Bad, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, liebe Kate!" Beckett reagierte wohlweislich nicht auf seinen sarkastischen Tonfall, stattdessen stürmte sie an Castle vorbei ins Bad und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Nachdem sie geduscht war, hatte sich Beckett wieder beruhigt. Um fair zu bleiben, musste sie zugeben, dass sie am Vorabend nicht geklärt hatten, wer wann das Bad benutzen konnte. Diesmal hatte Castle allen Grund, sauer auf sie zu sein.

Voll schlechten Gewissens verließ sie das Bad, sie sollte sich wirklich für ihr Verhalten von eben entschuldigen. Im Schlafzimmer war er nicht, doch aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte sie seine Stimme.

„Nein, Mutter, alles in bester Ordnung." Beckett sah durch die offenstehende Tür, wie Castle mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster stand und telefonierte. Irgendetwas schien Martha aufzuregen, selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Beckett deutlich ihre Stimme hören. „Ich sage dir doch, dass ich alles im Griff habe", versuchte Castle seine Mutter erneut zu beruhigen, klang aber doch etwas resigniert. „Gib Alexis einen Kuss von mir und sag ihr, dass ich sie später anrufe. Mach's gut, Mutter. Und viel Erfolg für das Vorsprechen nachher!" Er steckte das Smartphone ein und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Beckett räusperte sich leise. „Alles in Ordnung zu Hause?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Castle drehte sich jäh zu ihr um, offenbar hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie den Raum betreten hatte. Doch sofort hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ja, alles bestens." Eine Sekunde herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Beckett setzte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung wegen der Sache im Bad an, da fiel Castle ihr ins Wort: „Gehen wir frühstücken. Hoffentlich haben die hier vernünftigen Kaffee!"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Der Kaffee war sogar hervorragend, genau wie das restliche Frühstück, und fand Castles uneingeschränkte Zustimmung. Auch Beckett, die normalerweise gar nicht frühstückte, griff kräftig zu. Beide bemühten sich unverbindlichen Smalltalk zu machen, im Hinterkopf die nun gleich drohende erste Paartherapiestunde.


	5. Chapter 5

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in einem freundlich eingerichteten Zimmer und warteten auf Frau Dr. Rosenberg.

Beckett bemühte sich das nervöse Kribbeln im Bauch zu unterdrücken und versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie aufstand und die Naturfotografien betrachtete, die an den Wänden hingen. Castle hingegen schien die Ruhe in Person zu sein. Gelassen las er den New York Ledger, studierte sogar die Buchrezensionen in aller Ruhe. Erst als Schritte im Vorzimmer erklangen, legte er die Zeitung aus der Hand und blickte zur Tür. Dort erschien jetzt eine Frau, die durch ihre hochgesteckten roten Haare und die Brille vermutlich älter wirkte, als sie tatsächlich war.

„Mr. Simmons, Mrs. Simmons, ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen", sie reichte ihnen zur Begrüßung die Hand, bevor sie sich setzte. „Ich bin Natasha Rosenberg und werde Sie beide dabei unterstützen, die Probleme, die Ihre Beziehung belasten, zu erkennen und nach Möglichkeit zu beseitigen. Um unsere Gespräche besser analysieren zu können, werden die Sitzungen auf Band aufgezeichnet. Selbstverständlich werden diese Aufzeichnungen streng vertraulich behandelt. Im Übrigen unterliege ich als eingetragene Therapeutin wie jeder andere Arzt der Schweigepflicht." Sie legte einen dünnen Ordner auf dem Tisch ab, öffnete ihn aber nicht, sondern lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schaute Beckett und Castle an. „Schildern Sie mir doch bitte, was Sie beide zu uns geführt hat und was Sie sich von dieser Woche erhoffen."

Die beiden sahen sich an, mit einer entsprechenden Geste bedeutete Castle Beckett, dass sie beginnen möge.

Kate räusperte sich nervös und strich sich eine störende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Mein Mann Rick und ich sind jetzt fast vier Jahre zusammen, von ein paar Kleinigkeiten abgesehen lief es die meiste Zeit auch sehr gut zwischen uns, aber in letzter Zeit…", ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich fürchte, wir empfinden einfach nicht mehr dasselbe füreinander."

Castle zuckte leicht zusammen, er sah seine Befürchtungen bestätigt: Beckett wusste, was er für sie empfand und konnte seine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Es war, als ob er einen Schlag in den Magen erhalten hätte. Natürlich wusste er längst, dass es so war, aber es war doch bitter, es aus ihrem Mund zu hören.

„Wir reden aneinander vorbei", fuhr Beckett fort, „irgendwie liegen wir nicht mehr auf derselben Wellenlänge so wie früher, als es häufig so war, dass wir das Gleiche dachten." Sie lächelte etwas wehmütig. „Freunde von uns haben uns damit aufgezogen, dass wir jeweils den Satz des anderen beendeten."

Bei diesen Worten musste auch Castle etwas lächeln. In der Tat hatten Ryan und Esposito hin und wieder Witze darüber gemacht, wie er und Beckett gemeinsam Theorien entwickelt hatten, indem sie sich die halben Sätze wie Bälle zuspielten.

„Das hat letzten Endes dazu geführt, dass Rick, er…" Die ganze Zeit, während sie sprach, hatte Beckett den Kopf gesenkt gehalten und auf den Fußboden gestarrt. Jetzt hob sie den Blick und sah Castle direkt ins Gesicht. „Er hatte eine Affäre, eine Stewardess, die er auf einem Flug kennengelernt hatte. Er hat nicht mal versucht, es vor mir geheim zu halten. Ganz im Gegenteil, bei jeder Gelegenheit ist er mit ihr vor meiner Nase umherstolziert."

Castle hatte ihren Blick gehalten, aber jetzt wandte er sich ab. Heftige Schuldgefühle erfassten ihn, wie hatte er Kate nur betrügen und damit so verletzen können?

»Moment,« fuhr es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. »Ich habe sie nicht betrogen und sie ist auch nicht wirklich verletzt. Sie spielt nur ihre Rolle, genau wie abgesprochen.«

Aber er war zutiefst beeindruckt, wie echt ihre Darstellung wirkte. Wie sie das nur machte, dass sie scheinbar Tränen in den Augen hatte?

„Kate, sagen Sie mir, was Sie sich für die Zukunft wünschen", fragte Dr. Rosenberg, als Beckett verstummt war und wieder vor sich hinstarrte.

„Dass es wieder wird wie früher", Kate versuchte, unauffällig ihre feuchten Augen zu trocknen. „Dass wir wieder normal miteinander reden können, ohne zu befürchten, dass einer etwas Falsches sagt. Dass wir wieder ein Team sind und uns nicht unwohl fühlen, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich will, dass wir miteinander reden können, ohne was zurückzuhalten."

Dr. Rosenberg wandte sich Castle zu. „Rick, was wünschen Sie sich?"

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sprach dann leise: „Dass wir endlich vollkommen ehrlich zueinander sind und dass wir uns vielleicht irgendwann wieder gegenseitig vertrauen können, ohne Vorbehalt."

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und begegnete Becketts Blick. Sie sah ihn ernst an, dabei konnte sie gar nicht wissen, dass dieser Wunsch nicht Bestandteil seiner Rolle sondern sein völliger Ernst war.

Stille trat ein.

Castle räusperte sich verlegen und senkte den Kopf, um scheinbar interessiert seine Schuhspitzen zu mustern. Dabei versuchte er seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, indem er tief durchatmete und sich wieder ihre Mission ins Gedächtnis rief. Nichts von dem hier war echt. Sie führten nur ein Theaterstück auf, so wie Martha es jeden Tag tat, nur war Kates und sein Einsatz wesentlich höher, da sich unter ihrem Publikum ein skrupelloser Mörder befand. Deshalb mussten sie auch absolut überzeugend sein, Kate genauso wie er. Doch er merkte, dass er aufpassen musste, um ihr Spiel nicht mit der Realität zu verwechseln. Denn wenn er das tat, würde er neue Hoffnung schöpfen, was Kates Gefühle für ihn anging, und würde letzten Endes doch nur wieder enttäuscht und verletzt werden.

„Das war für unser erstes Gespräch schon sehr gut", beendete Dr. Rosenberg mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme die Stille im Raum. „Wir wissen, wo Sie stehen und wohin Sie möchten. Und ich habe das gute Gefühl, dass es Ihnen beiden wirklich ernst damit ist, diese Beziehung zu retten. In den nächsten Sitzungen werden wir gemeinsam daran arbeiten, zu erkennen, wie Sie dahin gelangen." Sie griff nach dem Ordner und erhob sich. „Um 14 Uhr sollten Sie sich am Erfahrungsplatz einfinden. Dort wird meine Kollegin, Dr. Gonzales, mit einigen Paaren vertrauensfördernde Übungen machen. Diese sind als Ergänzung zu unserer Gesprächstherapie gedacht." Mit einem Blick auf Becketts High Heels fügte sie noch hinzu: „Bequeme Kleidung und Schuhe werden empfohlen, irgendetwas, worin Sie sich gut bewegen können. Wir drei treffen uns dann morgen früh wieder hier zum gemeinsamen Gespräch. Im Anschluss daran möchte ich mich mit jedem von Ihnen kurz allein unterhalten. Ach ja, mir fehlt hier noch eine Angabe in meinen Unterlagen: wünschen Sie auch eine Beratung, was Ihr Sexualleben betrifft?"

Geschockt sahen sich Beckett und Castle an, er räusperte sich schließlich und übernahm das Antworten: „Ähm, ich denke, dass wir in der Hinsicht keine Hilfe benötigen. Unsere Probleme sind eher … emotionaler Natur."

Dr. Rosenberg machte sich eine Notiz in ihrem Ordner. „Wie Sie meinen. Falls Sie Ihre Meinung ändern sollten, geben Sie Bescheid. Ich bin auch diplomierte Sexualtherapeutin." Sie beschrieb noch kurz, wo sich der Erfahrungsplatz befand und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem freundlichen Nicken.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Beckett holte tief Luft und lockerte ihre schmerzenden Schultern, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie verkrampft sie die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte. Es wäre womöglich eine gute Idee, das Schwimmbad testen und sich gleich bei der Gelegenheit nach einem Massagetermin zu erkundigen.

„Kommst du?" Castle stand bereits an der Tür, schaltete sein Smartphone wieder ein und wartete auf sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien er überhaupt nicht aufgewühlt zu sein, auch von Dr. Rosenbergs letzter Frage hatte er sich rasch wieder erholt. Unverbindlich plauderte er über das Wetter, das entgegen aller Prognosen sehr gut war.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest: „Bis zum Mittagessen haben wir noch über zwei Stunden, was sollen wir bis dahin machen?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns aufteilen?", schlug Beckett vor, wobei ihr nicht entging, wie erleichtert er über diesen Vorschlag zu sein schien. „Ich werde schwimmen gehen und versuche festzustellen, wieviele Angestellte dort sind."

„Dann werde ich in der Zeit einen Kaffee auf der Terrasse trinken", beschloss Castle. „Und mich bemühen, den Kellner in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln." Entsprechend steuerte er direkt einen freien Tisch in der Sonne an und winkte nach der Bedienung.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Beckett ging nach einem Zwischenstopp in ihrer Suite, um ihren Badeanzug zu holen, in die große Schwimmhalle.

Hier schien ebenfalls die Sonne hinein, das große Panoramadach über dem Schwimmbecken war geöffnet, so dass Kate die Vögel draußen zwitschern hören konnte. Sie zog sich um und stieg dann in das angenehm kühle Wasser. Die Wasseroberfläche funkelte im Sonnenlicht, als Beckett mit kräftigen Schwimmbewegungen das Becken durchquerte, eine Bahn nach der anderen, bis sie spürte, wie der Frust der letzten Tage und Wochen allmählich von ihr wich.

Etwas erschöpft ließ sich auf dem Rücken treiben, schloss die Augen und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. Für einen Moment war sie richtig entspannt und zufrieden. Wenn jetzt noch Castle bei ihr wäre, natürlich der alte Castle, ihr Partner, der ihr in allen Situationen beistand…

Wasserplätschern nur wenige Meter entfernt riss sie aber prompt aus ihren Träumen. Eine Frau in ihrem Alter stieg gerade in das Schwimmbecken. Der extrem knapp geschnittene Bikini enthüllte fast mehr, als er verbarg, vor allem von ihrer Oberweite, bei deren Anblick sich Beckett unwillkürlich fragte, wieviel sie wohl gekostet hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie das Becken verlassen, die Frau war ihr auf Anhieb unsympathisch, aber ihr Auftrag lautete schließlich so viel wie möglich über sämtliche Mitarbeiter hier zu erfahren und die Frau sah aus, als ob sie gerne über andere herziehen würde. Und es konnte auf keinen Fall schaden, sich den aktuellen Klatsch anzuhören. Auf Wahrheitsgehalt konnte sie ihn später immer noch überprüfen.

»Also ran an den Feind!«

Beckett schwamm in einem weitem Bogen auf die Beckenseite zu, an der sich auf verschiedenen Höhen Massagedüsen befanden. Vor der äußersten davon stand die Frau und beobachtete Beckett argwöhnisch aus den Augenwinkeln. Um sie nicht gleich zu verscheuchen, grüßte Beckett beim Vorbeischwimmen, was mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken quittiert wurde, und stellte sich vor die übernächste Düse.

Die nächsten Minuten ignorierte Kate die Frau völlig, bis diese sich zu entspannen schien, sofern man das bei diesem gelifteten Gesicht überhaupt beurteilen konnte. Erst dann startete sie einen Gesprächsversuch.

„Hallo, entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber Sie wirken so selbstsicher, als ob Sie sich hier schon gut auskennen und über alles Bescheid wissen." Ihr ein wenig Honig um den Bart zu schmieren, konnte erstmal nicht verkehrt sein. Zu recht, wie sich herausstellte.

Ziemlich herablassend antwortete die Frau: „Selbstverständlich kenne ich mich hier aus, mein Mann und ich sind am ersten Tag vom Geschäftsführer persönlich herumgeführt worden. Was möchten Sie denn wissen?"

Um ihrer vorgeblichen Bewunderung Ausdruck zu verleihen, riss Beckett die Augen auf. „Vom Geschäftsführer persönlich? Dann müssen Sie ja sehr bedeutend sein."

Die Schleimerei wirkte tatsächlich. Geschmeichelt verzog sich das gekünstelte Gesicht zu einer Art Lächeln. „Ja, mein Mann ist Seymour Bowers, der berühmte Anwalt der Stars." Beckett war der Name in der Tat bekannt, Seymour Bowers gab häufig Statements in Zeitungen und im Fernsehen ab, daher wusste sie auch, dass er mindestens doppelt so alt wie seine derzeitige Gattin war. „Natürlich habe ich schon von Ihrem Mann gehört! Wie wunderbar Sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin übrigens Kate. Kate Simmons."

„Mein Name ist Jacqueline", stellte sich die Frau endlich vor und fragte noch einmal, jetzt aber wesentlich freundlicher: „Was möchten Sie wissen, Kate?"

„Waren Sie hier schon bei der Massage? Ich würde gerne wissen, ob es sich lohnt."

„Auf jeden Fall!" Vertraulich rückte Jacqueline näher. „Vor allem Enrique ist fantastisch. So starke und trotzdem einfühlsame Hände! Und ein sehr guter Zuhörer."

Beckett hätte Jacqueline nicht für jemanden gehalten, der sich mit Angestellten unterhielt, aber da lag sie offenbar falsch. Noch eine Zeitlang schwärmte sie von dem angeblich sehr gut aussehendem Masseur, dann informierte sie Beckett noch umfassend über die Kosmetikerinnen vom Schönheitssalon. Von denen war sie nicht ganz so begeistert, »vermutlich weil kein gutaussehender Mann darunter ist«, dachte Beckett leicht gehässig, wenn auch wahrscheinlich zutreffend. Frau Dr. Rosenberg war ihr ebenfalls bekannt, zu ihr mochte sie sich aber nicht äußern. Überhaupt reagierte sie auf Fragen nach den Therapeuten sehr zurückhaltend.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", beendete sie das Gespräch schließlich, „mein Mann ruft mich gleich an, um zu fragen, wie es mir geht."

„Ihr Mann?", fragte Beckett erstaunt nach. „Sollte er nicht hier bei Ihnen sein? Ansonsten macht die Paartherapie doch keinen Sinn."

„Er musste vorgestern kurzfristig nach Boston fliegen. Einer seiner wichtigsten Klienten braucht ihn. Er sagte, ich soll ruhig noch ein paar Tage bleiben und dann erst nachkommen."

Unauffällig zog Jacqueline das verrutschte Oberteil ihres Bikinis zurecht und stieg aus dem Wasser. Mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß an Beckett verschwand sie in der Umkleidekabine.

Kate beschloss noch ein paar Runden zu schwimmen, aber viel Zeit hatte sie auch nicht mehr. Schließlich wollten sie vor der Therapie auf dem ominösen Erfahrungsplatz noch zu Mittag essen. Falls sie in den nächsten Tagen irgendwann einmal mehr Zeit hätte, würde sie sich gern auf eine der bequemen Sonnenliegen legen, die auf der Terrasse vor der Schwimmhalle bereitstanden. Nachdem sie wieder angekleidet war, vereinbarte Beckett noch einen Massagetermin für denselben Abend. Diesen sagenhaften Enrique musste sie sich unbedingt selbst ansehen.


	6. Chapter 6

Castle hatte inzwischen drei Tassen Kaffee getrunken, ein Stück Schokoladentorte gegessen und schließlich noch einen Eisbecher mit Schlagsahne verputzt.

Mittlerweile wusste er fast alles über die junge Serviererin, die für die Terrasse zuständig war. Rose war 21, aus New Jersey und strebte eigentlich eine Karriere als Sängerin an. Der Job hier im Institut war nur eine Übergangslösung, bis sie ihren ersten Hit landen würde. Wie Castle durch geschicktes Nachfragen herausfand, dauerte diese Übergangslösung nun schon fast drei Jahre an.

Ihm tat das Mädchen leid. Nur zu gut kannte er das Gefühl von einem großen Traum, dem man einfach nicht näher kam, egal wie sehr man sich auch bemühte. Jahrelang hatte er erfolglos geschrieben, bis endlich sein erster Roman _Im Kugelhagel_ veröffentlicht wurde.

Da trotz des schönen Wetters nur wenige Gäste auf der Terrasse saßen, konnte er sich ungestört mit Rose unterhalten. Sie hatte schnell Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst und erzählte von ihrer Familie und ihren Kollegen. Castle hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, vielleicht halfen ihre Informationen ihnen irgendwie weiter, auch wenn es derzeit nicht so aussah.

Eine Viertelstunde später wurde Rose von einer Kollegin abgelöst, da sie beim Servieren im Restaurant benötigt wurde. Castle, immer noch völlig vollgefressen, lehnte sich etwas zurück und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen den hellen Rufen der Vögel. Er dachte nochmals über das eben Gehörte nach, aber wie erwartet hatten sich keine neuen Hinweise auf den Mörder ergeben. Neben ihm wurde ein Stuhl etwas zur Seite gerückt, dann setzte jemand. Auch ohne die Augen zu öffnen hätte er sofort gewusst, dass es Beckett war, ihre Schritte verrieten sie, ebenso wie ihr Parfum. „Wieder eine neue Freundin gefunden?", kam es leicht spöttisch von ihr, doch ein Zwinkern verriet ihm, dass sie es diesmal nicht ernst meinte.

„Eher eine Freundin für Alexis, das Mädchen ist gerade mal drei Jahre älter als sie", meinte er leicht resigniert und wechselte das Thema, „Wie war das Schwimmen?"

„Perfekt! Und heute Abend bekomme ich eine erstklassige Massage von einem Masseur, der mir sehr empfohlen wurde."

Castle zögerte. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, du würdest mich heute Abend zu einem Konzert begleiten, zu dem Rose mich eingeladen hat. Aber dann gehe ich allein dorthin."

„Moment, wer ist denn Rose?"

„Das Mädchen von eben, sie jobbt hier als Serviererin, ist aber eigentlich Sängerin. Ich würde sie wirklich gern hören."

Kate zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein großer Musikfan bist. Aber von mir aus geh hin… Und jetzt lass uns essen gehen, ich verhungere."

„Würde es dich sehr stören, wenn du allein isst? Ich habe nämlich den ganzen Vormittag nichts getan außer zu essen und Kaffee zu trinken. Noch ein Bissen und ich platze vermutlich."

„Schaffst du es nachher wenigstens zu dieser komischen Therapie oder soll ich da auch allein hingehen?"

Das klang doch etwas verärgert. Also kämpfte Castle sich seufzend hoch, um mit in den Speisesaal zu kommen, aber Beckett wehrte ab. „Mach dir keine Umstände, ich gehe allein. Wir sehen uns dann um 14 Uhr bei diesem Platz."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, drehte sie sich um und ging ins Haus. Castle blieb verdattert zurück.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Jetzt er es auch noch geschafft, ihr den Appetit zu verderben. Dabei hatte sie sich so auf das Mittagessen gefreut! Wenn das so weiterging, kam sie trotz regelmäßiger Mahlzeiten dünner zurück, als sie hergekommen war.

Schon nach wenigen Bissen schob sie den Teller von sich. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums servierte diese Rose einem Ehepaar gerade die Hauptspeise. Beckett musterte sie gründlich. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen, die hier arbeiteten, wirkte Rose geradezu schüchtern und kindlich. Vermutlich hatte das Castles Beschützerinstinkt angesprochen. Sie sollte sich wirklich keine Gedanken machen.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Beckett öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Suite.

Obwohl sie überall im Haus gesucht hatte, hatte sie Castle nicht entdecken können. Dabei war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er sich vor der Therapie auch noch umziehen wollte.

»Dann eben nicht.« Sie öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, um aus ihrem Schrank eine Jeans und ihre Sneakers zu holen, die hoffentlich bequem genug sein würden für die angekündigten Vertrauensübungen.

Aus dem Badezimmer waren Geräusche zu hören. Beckett stutzte. Das Zimmermädchen war längst da gewesen und sonst hatte sich niemand hier drinnen aufzuhalten.

War ihre Tarnung etwa aufgeflogen? Rasch holte sie sich ihre Waffe, die sie unten im Koffer aufbewahrte. Lautlos schlich sie sich an die Tür heran, riss sie auf und richtete die Waffe auf – Castle. Der ließ erstmal vor Schreck das Handtuch fallen, in dem er gerade seine Hände abgetrocknet hatte, und starrte mit großen Augen auf ihre erhobene Glock.

„Verdammt, Rick, was tust du denn hier?"

„Wie bitte? Ich wohne hier, auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt."

„Aber wie bist du reingekommen?" Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie immer noch die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hielt, und senkte endlich den Arm.

Castle griff in seine rechte hintere Hosentasche und zog eine Karte heraus, genauso eine wie die, mit der Beckett vor zwei Minuten die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Ich bin zu Mrs. Dupont gegangen und habe um eine zweite Karte gebeten. So sind wir unabhängig voneinander." „Gut." Beckett ging zurück zu ihrem Koffer und steckte die Waffe wieder weg. Dann suchte sie die Jeans und die flachen Schuhe aus dem Schrank. Castle stand neben ihr und schaute zu. Auffordernd sah sie ihn an, vergeblich. „Würdest du bitte das Zimmer verlassen, damit ich mich umziehen kann?", wurde sie schließlich deutlich.

„Was? Oh, natürlich." Sofort ging er in den Wohnbereich und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir zusammen zu diesem Platz gehen, oder möchtest du, dass ich schon vorgehe?", fragte er durch die Tür, als Beckett gerade in ihre Jeans schlüpfte. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wir gehen gemeinsam." Schnell noch Söckchen und die blauen Sneakers angezogen, fertig. Castle war mit seinem Smartphone beschäftigt, als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, steckte es aber augenblicklich weg. „Also los."

 **xxxxxxxx**

Der Erfahrungsplatz lag am äußersten Ende des Grundstücks neben dem See, auf dem man Kanu und Tretboot fahren konnte.

Der Platz selber erinnerte Castle an einen Abenteuerspielplatz für Kinder: mehrere Baumstämme lagen am Boden, es gab einen Wasserlauf, der quer über den Platz führte, eine kurze Hängebrücke zwischen zwei kleinen Hügeln und zahlreiche weitere Hindernisse. Von oben hingen dünne Bambusstangen und Seile bis auf Kopfhöhe hinab. Das Ganze hatte was von einem Dschungel.

Castle ahnte schon, was auf sie zukommen würde. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die sich bis dahin mit zwei Paaren unterhalten hatte, winkte sie zu sich.

„Katherine und Richard Simmons?", fragte sie und schaute auf eine Liste in ihren Händen. Beckett nickte nur beklommen, während Castle sie als Rick und Kate vorstellte.

„Schön, dass Sie zu uns stoßen. Ich bin Carmen Gonzales", stellte sich die Frau vor. „Das hier sind Bert und Susan, und hier haben wir Jonathan und Stefania." Sie nickten sich zum Gruß zu, bevor Carmen weitersprach: „Die vier sind schon länger dabei und wissen, was wir hier machen. Für Kate und Rick erkläre ich es kurz. Es geht ganz einfach darum, dass man seinem Partner blind vertraut, und das ist in diesem Fall wortwörtlich gemeint."

Sie zog eine Brille aus einer großen Tasche, die neben ihr auf dem Rasen stand. Eine Art Taucherbrille, nur mit vollkommen schwarzen Gläsern.

„Einer von Ihnen bekommt diese Brille aufgesetzt und muss sich dann von seinem Partner hier über den Platz führen lassen. Der sehende Partner bekommt eine Route gezeigt, die eingehalten werden soll und muss natürlich dafür sorgen, dass dem Blinden nichts passiert. Wie er das tut, ist gleichgültig, er kann ihn führen oder ihm mündlich Anweisungen geben oder beides zusammen. Probieren Sie einfach aus, was besser für Sie funktioniert. Zusätzlich dürfen sich die Blinden nicht gegenseitig umlaufen, auch darauf hat der sehende Partner zu achten. Anschließend wird der Sehende zum Blinden und umgekehrt. Alles klar soweit?" Stummes Nicken war die Antwort. Carmen händigte jedem Paar eine Brille aus.

„Du oder ich?" Die Brille in der Hand sah Castle Beckett fragend an.

„Ich trage die Brille und du führst mich." Beckett hatte sich die Hindernisse angesehen und bestmöglich eingeprägt; sie war sicher, notfalls auch ohne Hilfe über den Platz gehen zu können. Sie setzte sich die Brille auf und musste feststellen, dass sie mit dieser tatsächlich gar nichts mehr sah, nicht einmal schemenhaft. Sie rief sich nochmals den Aufbau des Platzes ins Gedächtnis und konzentrierte sich. Schritte kamen auf sie zu, sie hörte Carmens Stimme und wie ein Blatt Papier auseinandergefaltet wurde.

„Sie sind also zuerst der Sehende, Rick. Hier ist die Route, die Kate entlanggehen soll. Das hier ist kein Wettbewerb, es geht nicht um die Geschwindigkeit, Sie können sich also Zeit lassen. Die anderen Paare brauchen Sie nicht zu interessieren, solange Ihnen keiner von ihnen zu nahe kommt. Es geht nur darum, dass Sie Kate sicher zum Ziel bringen. Sie allein sind für sie verantwortlich." Sie wandte sich an Beckett. „Kate, Rick wird Sie jetzt über den Platz führen. Lassen Sie sich von ihm leiten und konzentrieren Sie sich nur auf ihn. Alles andere ist unwichtig. Viel Erfolg!"

Beckett fühlte sich am linken Ellenbogen gepackt und vorwärts geschoben.

Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, war hier auf den ersten Metern kein Hindernis gewesen, also konnte sie ganz normal gehen. Nicht bedacht hatte sie allerdings, dass der Untergrund von Rasen auf Sand wechselte, was dazu führte, dass sie ins Straucheln geriet, weil der Sand unerwartet ein wenig unter ihren Füßen nachgab.

„Hoppla", murmelte Castle neben ihr und half ihr, das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen. „Jetzt nach links" Er zog sie in die entsprechende Richtung. „Achtung, ein Baumstamm", warnte er gleich danach. Sofort reduzierte Beckett die Geschwindigkeit und tastete sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts, bis sie das angekündigte Hindernis berührte. Vorsichtig kletterte sie darüber, wobei sie sich von Castles Hand, die weiterhin ihren Ellenbogen umklammert hielt, eingeengt fühlte. Das Knistern des Papiers verriet ihr, dass Castle offenbar wieder den Plan zurate zog. „Okay, jetzt gleich nach rechts." Im selben Moment stolperte Beckett über einen Ast oder etwas Ähnliches, zumindest fiel sie der Länge nach hin. „Verdammt!" Das Knie würde vermutlich morgen in sämtlichen Blautönen schimmern und ihre Jeans war garantiert reif für die Wäsche. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf. Castles helfende Hände stieß sie diesmal zurück.

„Danke, aber alleine fühle ich mich wesentlich sicherer."

„Es tut mir leid", kam es kleinlaut von ihm.

„Davon habe ich nichts", fuhr sie ihn an. „Sag mir einfach, wann ich abbiegen muss, den Rest schaffe ich selbst."

»Vertrauensübung, so eine schwachsinnige Idee!« Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, dass sie sich im Notfall nur auf sich selbst verlassen konnte. Schritt für Schritt tastete sich Beckett weiter vor, Castle gab ihr wie befohlen nur noch die Richtungsänderungen an, berührte sie auch gar nicht mehr, sondern ging einfach langsam neben ihr her.

Ohne weitere Blessuren kam sie schließlich am vorgegebenen Ziel an und riss sich erleichtert die Brille herunter. Nach über einer halben Stunde in absoluter Dunkelheit mussten sich ihre Augen erst wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnen. Die beiden anderen Paare hatten bereits die Brillen getauscht, vermutlich waren sie wesentlich schneller als sie und Castle gewesen.

Der stand übrigens mit einem äußerst unglücklichen Gesicht neben ihr, den mittlerweile ziemlich zerknitterten Plan noch in den Händen. Carmen kam zu ihnen herüber. Erschrocken betrachtete sie Becketts Jeans, die in Kniehöhe deutliche Grasflecken abbekommen hatte. „Haben Sie sich verletzt?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt. „Möchten Sie die Übung lieber abbrechen?"

„Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überlebt", lautete wahrheitsgemäße Becketts Antwort, was war schon ein aufgeschlagenes Knie gegen einen Schuss in die Brust?

Wortlos warf sie Castle die Brille zu. Während sie wartete, dass er sie aufsetzte, erwog sie kurz, es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen, aber so tief wollte sie doch nicht sinken. Davon abgesehen war sie sich sicher, dass er sie nicht absichtlich schlecht geführt hatte. Nein, sie würde ihm beweisen, dass sie besser war und ihn sicher ans Ziel bringen.

Carmen händigte ihr den Zettel mit der vorgezeichneten Route aus und ließ sie allein.

Hastig überflog Beckett den Plan, verglich ihn mit dem Platz vor ihr und steckte den Zettel in die Hosentasche. „Okay, es geht los", kündigte sie ihrem blinden Partner an. Sie umfasste seinen linken Oberarm und legte zusätzlich ihre rechte Hand auf seinen Rücken. Umsichtig dirigierte sie Castle über die ersten Meter, merkte aber, dass die Aufgabe nicht so einfach war, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Denn auch sie vergaß, ihren Partner auf den wechselnden Untergrund hinzuweisen, als sie vom Rasen in eine mit Kieselsteinen gefüllte Grube wechselten. Castle schwankte etwas, fand aber schnell wieder sicheren Halt. Beckett führte ihn umsichtig um einen größeren Felsstein herum, dabei übersah sie bedauerlicherweise die Bambusstangen, die von oben herabhingen und Castle gegen den Kopf schlugen. „Entschuldige, hast du dir weh getan?"

„Nichts passiert", murmelte Castle und fuchtelte mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum, um die sich immer noch hin- und herbewegenden Stangen abzuwehren. Beckett brachte ihn aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone, doch sechs Meter weiter prallte er mit dem rechten Schienbein gegen das Ende eines liegenden Baumstamms, weil sie das Hindernis aus ihrer Perspektive einfach nicht gesehen hatte.

„Ich hätte diese Verzichtserklärung auf Schadensersatzansprüche gegen das Dezernat nie unterschreiben sollen", entfuhr es Castle. „Das hier ist ja gefährlicher als alles andere, was wir bislang miteinander durchgemacht haben."

Beckett entschuldigte sich erneut und gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, weitere Zwischenfälle zu verhindern. Ohne Erfolg, es gelang ihr einfach nicht, Castle gefahrlos um die Hindernisse herumzuführen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du musst links um den Baumstumpf herum gehen", rutschte es ihr schließlich heraus, als Castle wieder mal gegen ein Hindernis gelaufen war.

„Du hast aber nicht gesagt, dass dieser Baumstumpf so breit ist. Soweit ich verstanden habe, ist es deine Aufgabe, mich _so_ anzuleiten, dass ich mich sicher bewegen kann." Castles Stimme war ruhig, aber eiskalt. „Mach mich also nicht für _deine_ Inkompetenz verantwortlich."

„Ach, ich bin also inkompetent, wenn du dich nicht an meine Anweisungen hältst?", zischte sie zurück. „Du hast doch noch nie getan, was ich dir gesagt habe, von Anfang an nicht." „Vermutlich weil ich geahnt habe, dass ich mich sowieso nicht auf dich verlassen kann. Du wolltest mich ja immer nur loswerden." Wütend riss er sich die Brille von den Augen, pfefferte sie zu Boden und stapfte davon.

Wahrscheinlich starrten Carmen und die beiden Paare zu ihnen herüber, doch Kate interessierte das in diesem Moment nicht. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.


	7. Chapter 7

Am liebsten hätte er laut geschrien, etwas zerstört oder zumindest heftig um sich geschlagen.

Irgendetwas getan, womit er seine ganze aufgestaute Wut und seinen Frust abbauen konnte. Womöglich wäre die Idee mit dem Punchingball gar nicht so schlecht. Aber gerade jetzt wollte er niemandem begegnen, wollte nicht womöglich höflich Smalltalk machen müssen, jetzt, wo es so weit gekommen war, dass er und Beckett sich anschrien.

Natürlich hatte er sich damals mit Meredith und später auch mit Gina gestritten, bevor sie sich scheiden ließen, aber diesmal war es anders, schmerzhafter. Normalerweise verlor er nicht die Beherrschung. Wenn er verletzt wurde, überspielte er es nach Möglichkeit und wenn es nicht anders ging, zog er sich zurück. Doch bei Kate gelang ihm das einfach nicht.

Er verließ den Weg und ging durch den Wald. Obwohl es erst Nachmittag war und die Sonne hell schien, war es hier fast dunkel. Durch das dichte Blätterdach gelangte nur wenig Licht ins Unterholz. Dorniges Gestrüpp verhedderte sich an seiner Jeans. Beim Versuch sich zu befreien entdeckte er zu spät, dass er dabei mitten auf einer Ameisenstraße stand: die ersten Tiere waren bereits seine Beine hinaufgekrabbelt und bissen zu. Fluchend schüttelte er die Ameisen ab und flüchtete zurück auf den Weg.

Dort zog er das rechte Hosenbein hoch und betrachtete bekümmert sein Schienbein: ein beginnender blauer Fleck von seiner schmerzhaften Begegnung mit dem Baumstamm, umgeben von roten, unangenehm brennenden Ameisenbissen.

„Rick, wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich nur noch im Schutzanzug aus dem Haus gehen." Max, wieder mit seinem Schachspiel unterwegs, grinste ihm zu. „Hoffentlich haben Sie wenigstens eine hohe Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen."

Aber Castle war ausnahmsweise der Humor vergangen. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass meine Frau das Geld bekäme, bleibe ich doch lieber am Leben", erwiderte er mürrisch und krempelte das Hosenbein wieder herunter.

Max' Lächeln verschwand. „Das klingt ja überhaupt nicht gut", meinte er besorgt. „Dann ist noch keine Besserung in Sicht?"

„Besserung?" Castle lachte höhnisch auf. „Eher im Gegenteil. Aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Wie ist es bei Ihnen?"

„Na ja, Lucinda telefoniert gerade mit ihrer besten Freundin, die wird vermutlich wieder gegen mich hetzen." Max erzählte noch ein wenig von seiner Ehe, aber Castle mochte einfach nicht länger zuhören. „Ich muss dann weiter, Max. Wir sehen uns."

 **xxxxxxxx**

Er lief weiter den verschlungenen Weg entlang, grübelte, ob er zurück nach Manhattan fahren, die Ermittlung und den gesamten Kontakt zu Kate beenden sollte oder nicht.

Das Klingeln seines Smartphones unterbrach seine Gedanken. Alexis, wie er an dem Bild auf dem Display erkannte. „Hey, Süße, wie geht es dir?"

Offenbar auch nicht wirklich gut. Ihr Job als Verbindungsperson zur Verwaltung der Highschool war zur Zeit mehr als nervenaufreibend und frustrierend. „Wenn Chelsea mir diesen Job nur nie angedreht hätte", klagte sie ihrem Vater am Telefon ihr Leid. „Am liebsten würde ich alles hinwerfen. Soll sich doch jemand anderes um den Kram kümmern."

„Alexis, du bist erschöpft und du hast sicher recht, dass dir sowieso niemand für deine Arbeit dankt, das ist bei diesen Dingen leider häufig so", versuchte Castle sie zu trösten. „Aber du hast diese Aufgabe übernommen – und du hast sie freiwillig übernommen – da kannst du sie nicht einfach hinschmeißen, nur weil dir was nicht passt. Andere Menschen verlassen sich auf dich. Das heißt, du musst die Zähne zusammenbeißen und dich durchkämpfen, auch wenn du selbst mal zurückstecken musst."

Leises Seufzen auf der anderen Seite. „Du hast ja recht, Dad. Ich war nur so verärgert. Aber ich werde mich zusammenreißen, dann geht es schon. Wie geht es dir und Beckett eigentlich? Habt ihr euren Mörder schon gefunden?"

„Noch nicht, aber das werden wir sicher bald." Castle hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. „Deshalb muss ich jetzt auch auflegen. Kopf hoch, Süße, wir Castles lassen uns nicht unterkriegen. Hab dich lieb!"

Er schob das Smartphone in die Hosentasche zurück und atmete tief durch. Er würde die Zähne zusammenbeißen und sich durchkämpfen.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Beckett starrte aufs Wasser.

Sie hatte Carmens Versuch mit ihr zu reden stumm abgewehrt und wie Castle den Erfahrungsplatz verlassen, allerdings in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als sie an dem See vorbeikam, beschloss sie, eines der am Steg liegenden Boote zu nehmen und hinauszurudern. In der Mitte des Sees angekommen zog sie die Ruder ins Boot und dachte über die vergangenen Tage mit Castle nach, vor allem über die letzten Stunden.

Sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt – schon wieder. Denn es war allein ihr Verschulden gewesen, dass Castle gegen den Baumstumpf geprallt war und anstatt es zuzugeben und sich zu entschuldigen, hatte sie ihn auch noch angekeift. Okay, dass er sie im Gegenzug inkompetent genannt hatte, war auch nicht besonders nett von ihm gewesen, aber sie hatte seinen Ausbruch provoziert. Doch was war in letzter Zeit los mit ihm, was hatte ihn so verändert?

Brachte es überhaupt noch was, wenn sie weiterhin zusammen ermittelten und sich dabei nur stritten oder bestenfalls anschwiegen? Aber allein konnte sie nicht hierbleiben und ebenso wenig konnte sie nächste Woche mit Ryan oder Esposito als Ehemann herkommen.

Im Klartext bedeutete das, dass die Ermittlungen und damit ihr Fall am Ende wären. Mindestens drei Morde würden ungesühnt bleiben.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Eine Stunde später ging Beckett die Stufen zur obersten Etage hinauf. Ihre Schritte wurden immer langsamer, je näher sie der Tür zu ihrer Suite kam, bis sie schließlich davor stehenblieb.

Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie jetzt tun würde. Aber letztendlich würde ohnehin Castle entscheiden, wie es weiterginge. Würde er seinen Aufenthalt hier abrechen, bliebe auch ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zurück nach Manhattan zu fahren. Würde er entgegen ihrer Erwartung doch bleiben wollen, dann… - tja, das wusste sie eigentlich auch nicht. Aber vermutlich würde sich diese Frage gar nicht stellen.

Sie suchte ihre Schlüsselkarte aus der Tasche und schob sie in den Schlitz. Das Schloss sprang mit einem Klicken auf. Beim Öffnen der Tür vernahm sie Castles Stimme. Aufgrund seiner Worte konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass es um den Fall ging, also telefonierte er entweder mit Ryan oder Esposito. Dabei fiel ihr brennend heiß ein, dass ihr Handy immer noch ausgeschaltet war; bei all dem Ärger hatte sie völlig vergessen es wieder einzuschalten.

Castle hatte mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf einem Sessel gesessen und sich Notizen gemacht, dreht sich jetzt aber um, als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte.

„Moment, Beckett kommt gerade zur Tür herein", sagte Castle zu seinem Gesprächspartner und drückte Beckett sein Smartphone in die Hand. „Ryan konnte dich nicht erreichen und hat deshalb bei mir angerufen. Es gibt Neuigkeiten." Das alles sagte er mit völlig neutralem Gesichtsausdruck, so dass es Kate unmöglich war zu sagen, was er dachte. Außerdem wurde sie von Ryans Nachricht komplett abgelenkt.

„Hi Beckett, Jeffrey Curtis ist wieder aufgetaucht. Das mit dem Auslandsaufenthalt war bloß ein Gerücht, dass er selbst gestreut hatte, um ungestört Zeit mit seiner neuen Freundin verbringen zu können. Aber eine seiner Nachbarinnen, die wir befragt hatten, hat die beiden heute Vormittag beim Shopping gesehen und uns gleich informiert. Esposito ist noch mit ihm im Verhörraum, aber ich wollte Ihnen beiden schon mal das Wichtigste mitteilen."

Beckett hielt den Atem an. War das endlich der Durchbruch, auf den sie gewartet hatten? Nur ganz nebenbei bemerkte sie, dass Castle weitere Zettel für ihr Ersatzmordfallbrett schrieb und auf den Tisch legte.

„Espo hat ihn mit einem Bluff dazu bekommen, zuzugeben, den Mord an seiner Frau in Auftrag gegeben zu haben." An Ryans Stimme konnte sie hören, dass es einen Haken an der Sache geben musste. Und richtig: „Das Problem ist nur, er weiß nicht, wem er diesen Auftrag erteilt hat. Er wurde aus heiterem Himmel telefonisch kontaktiert, von einem Wegwerf-Handy, absolut nicht zurückverfolgbar, und die Zahlungen hat er an ein Auslandskonto richten müssen, ebenfalls eine Sackgasse."

Beckett ließ sich enttäuscht auf die Couch fallen und rieb sich die Stirn. »Das wäre ja zu schön gewesen!« „Hat er wenigstens bestätigt, dass das Everlasting Love-Institut da mit drinhängt?", wollte sie wissen und sah geistesabwesend Rick zu, der immer noch diverse Zettel auf dem Tisch hin und her schob.

„Wie gesagt, er weiß nicht sicher, wer dahinter steckt. Aber er vermutet schon, dass es jemand vom Institut ist, auch weil der Anruf nur eine Woche, nachdem sie von dort zurückkehrten, erfolgte." Ryan machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. „Wir wissen nicht, ob Ihnen das weiterhilft, aber wir haben Curtis aufgefordert, uns sämtliche Personen zu nennen, mit denen er dort im Institut zu tun hatte. Allerdings hat der Typ absolut kein Namensgedächtnis. Er konnte uns die meisten nur ungefähr beschreiben. Ich habe Castle vorhin schon die Beschreibungen durchgegeben, vielleicht können Sie beide was damit anfangen."

Beckett richtete sich auf und griff nach dem Zettel, auf dem Castle sich vorhin bei ihrem Eintreffen Notizen gemacht hatte. _Spielplatz-Therapeutin, schwarze Haare, span. Name_ hatte er dort unter anderem notiert und dahinter mit einem Pfeil _Dr. Carmen Gonzales?_

„Ja, Castle hat schon angefangen Namen zuzuordnen, wie ich sehe", bestätigte sie. „Falls Sie doch noch was rausbekommen, melden Sie sich bitte sofort." Sie beendete das Gespräch und gab Castle sein Smartphone zurück. Der studierte indessen bereits wieder seine Notizen, die Beckett auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Bei der Kellnerin im Speisesaal wird es schwierig", grübelte er halblaut. „Jung und blonde halblange Haare", las er vor. „Das passt auf mindestens vier der Serviererinnen, die ich bisher gesehen habe."

„Davon abgesehen kann sich Haarlänge und auch die Farbe mittlerweile geändert haben", ergänzte Beckett. Sie war unsicher. Sollte sie Castle jetzt noch auf ihre Auseinandersetzung ansprechen oder einfach stillschweigend darüber hinweggehen, so wie er es offenbar vorhatte? Aber insgeheim befürchtete sie, dass sie sich erneut streiten würden, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach. Nein, dann lieber so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und einfach zur Tagesordnung übergehen.

„Gesprächstherapeutin: Asiatin, schon älter, mit Brille", entzifferte sie Castles Handschrift. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier eine Frau gesehen hätte, auf die die Beschreibung zutrifft." Auch Castle schüttelte den Kopf, doch ihm kam ein Gedanke. „Sag mal, liegt nicht unten im Foyer eine Mappe aus, in der alle Mitarbeiter, sofern sie direkten Gästekontakt haben, mit Foto abgebildet sind?"

„Du hast recht, die hatte ich ganz vergessen", sagte Beckett und stand auf. „Wir sollten die Seiten abfotografieren, damit wir sie hier ungestört ansehen können."

Castle öffnete bereits die Tür und hielt sein Smartphone in die Höhe. „Alles dabei. Lass uns gehen."


	8. Chapter 8

Vielen Dank für euer bisheriges Feedback!

* * *

Ohne Probleme gelang es ihnen, die entsprechenden Seiten unauffällig zu fotografieren, und kurz danach schon sahen sie sich die Bilder auf Becketts Laptop an.

„Die einzige asiatischstämmige Frau, die ich hier finde, ist Francine Baxter und die ist allerhöchstens fünfundzwanzig", stellte Beckett schließlich fest, „Außerdem ist sie Kosmetikerin und keine Therapeutin." „Vielleicht arbeitet sie nicht mehr hier", gab Castle zu bedenken. Den Fitnesstrainer konnten sie noch eindeutig zuordnen, aber alle anderen Beschreibungen waren zu ungenau. „Wir schicken die Bilder ans Revier, dann können Ryan und Esposito sie Jeffrey Curtis vorlegen", schlug Castle vor. „Vielleicht frischen sie seine Erinnerungen wieder auf."

„Der Typ ist eine totale Flasche", meldete sich Esposito eine halbe Stunde später bei ihnen zurück. „Ich glaube, der würde seine eigene Großmutter nicht erkennen. Sein Anwalt ist jetzt bei ihm. Zum Glück hat Curtis erst nach ihm verlangt, nachdem er den Mordauftrag gestanden hatte, sonst sähen wir jetzt alt aus. Denn wirkliche Beweise haben wir immer noch keine. Aber wir bleiben dran."

„Danke, Espo." Beckett schaltete das Handy, das sie auf Lautsprecher geschaltet hatte, damit Castle mithören konnte, aus und steckte es ein. „Und nun?"

Als Antwort zuckte Castle mit den Schultern. „Wie gehabt. Mit möglichst vielen Personen reden, über den eigenen Ehepartner schimpfen und hoffen, dass einem angeboten wird, diesen zu beseitigen Aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal essen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du noch einen Massagetermin nachher und ich hab ebenfalls was vor." Er warf einen Blick auf ihre schmutzige Jeans, die sie immer noch trug. „Vielleicht möchtest du dich vorher noch umziehen…?"

 **xxxxxxx**

Dieses Mal fand das Abendessen in beinahe freundschaftlicher Atmosphäre statt. Zumindest bemühte Castle sich aufmerksam zu sein, erzählte amüsante Begebenheiten von seiner letzten Lesereise an der Westküste, lästerte freundschaftlich über seinen Kollegen und Pokerkumpanen James Patterson, der zwar wesentlich mehr Titel als er veröffentlichte, dafür aber auf die Hilfe von diversen Co-Autoren zurückgriff. Kurz, er war freundlich aber unverbindlich, und immer wieder starrte er vor sich hin, tief in Gedanken versunken, um anschließend umso angestrengter weiter zu plaudern.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen", unterbrach Beckett schließlich sein oberflächliches Gerede, dass sie in dieser Art nicht von ihm kannte. Aber immerhin war die Mahlzeit ohne weitere Differenzen verlaufen, was ja auch schon ein großer Fortschritt war.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich morgen auch massieren lassen", sagte Castle plötzlich, während sie den Speisesaal verließen.

Erstaunt sah ihn Beckett an. „Na klar, wenn du willst. Soll ich gleich einen Termin für dich machen?"

„Das wäre sehr nett von dir. Aber nicht bei diesem Enrique, sondern bei der Masseurin, wie hieß sie noch? – Krystal!"

Beckett verzog leicht die Mundwinkel, aber offenbar nicht diskret genug, denn er fügte hinzu: „Nachdem du dir den männlichen Masseur ausgesucht hast, bleibt für mich nur noch die Frau. Ich bin in unserer Suite, mich umziehen für das Konzert. Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Abend. Falls es spät werden sollte, werde ich mich bemühen dich nicht zu wecken." Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und ging zum Lift.

 **xxxxxxx**

Beckett setzte sich im Marmorfoyer in eine kleine Sitzecke und kam bereits nach wenigen Minuten mit einer Dame ins Gespräch, die ihr sehr begeistert von der Therapie hier vorschwärmte.

„Ich bin schon das zweite Mal hier. Vor drei Jahren mit meinem ersten Mann Roger und jetzt mit meinem zweiten Mann Stanley." Eisern behielt Beckett ihre Gesichtsmuskeln unter Kontrolle, obwohl sie kurz davor war loszulachen. Aber vermutlich hätte ihr Gegenüber gar nicht verstanden, was daran belustigend war.

Drüben öffnete sich die Tür des Aufzugs und Castle trat heraus. Sehr elegant gekleidet, ganz in Schwarz, mit bordeauxfarbener Krawatte, sah er wirklich verdammt gut aus. Er entdeckte sie, als er sich umschaute, und hob zum Abschied kurz die Hand. Dann verließ er das Haus durch die Glastür, wo er in ein wartendes Taxi stieg.

„Kennen Sie etwa diesen gutaussehenden Mann?", fragte die Frau sie und reagierte auf Becketts Antwort, dass dies ihr Ehemann gewesen sei, ganz enthusiastisch: „Oh, Sie müssen mich ihm unbedingt vorstellen. Ich bin sicher, wir würden uns ganz toll verstehen."

»Das hättest du wohl gerne. Meinen Rick als Ehemann Nummer drei. Bleib du mal schön bei deinem Stanley.« Aber sie sprach ihre Gedanken nicht aus, sondern lächelte nur zuckersüß. „Oh, schon so spät. Ich muss noch zu meinem Massagetermin. Schönen Abend noch!"

 **xxxxxxx**

Die Schwimmhalle war jetzt am Abend hell erleuchtet, aber Beckett bog diesmal schon vorher in den Wellnessbereich ab.

Das junge Mädchen, bei dem sie am Vormittag den Termin vereinbart hatte, führte sie in einen weiß und rosa gestrichenen Raum, in dem sich eine Massageliege befand und ein Paravent, hinter dem Beckett sich jetzt auszog.

Es klopfte an der Tür, bevor sie von außen geöffnet wurde. „Guten Abend, Mrs. Simmons, ich bin Enrique, Ihr Masseur für heute Abend und wann immer Sie möchten."

Beckett schlang sich noch ein Handtuch um den nackten Körper, bevor sie hinter dem Paravent hervorkam, schon sehr gespannt auf Enrique. Bei seinem Anblick musste sie erstmal Luft holen. Jacqueline Bowers hatte tatsächlich nicht zuviel versprochen: groß, muskulös, schwarzes volles Haar und dunkelbraune Augen mit den schönsten Wimpern, die sie jemals gesehen hatte, ein absoluter Traum von einem Mann!

Sie räusperte sich, denn aus unerklärlichen Gründen war ihr Hals ganz trocken. „Guten Abend, Enrique. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört."

„Nur Gutes, hoffe ich." Diese samtige Stimme! „Legen Sie sich einfach auf die Liege, Kate. – Ich darf Sie doch Kate nennen, oder?" Wortlos nickte sie und legte sich wie gewünscht hin.

Enrique nahm das Handtuch von ihrem Körper, gab wohlriechendes Massageöl auf seine Hände und strich kraftvoll, aber nicht brutal über ihren Rücken. „So ein wundervoller Körper, aber leider viel zu verspannt. Das werden wir jetzt ändern. Schließen Sie Ihre Augen, Kate, und begeben Sie sich ganz in meine Hände." Langsam schloss sie die Augen und genoss das Gefühl seiner Hände, die hingebungsvoll ihren Rücken kneteten. „Einfach lockerlassen, so ist es richtig. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, weshalb Sie hier bei uns sind. Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft Eheprobleme haben. Jeder Mann würde sich glücklich schätzen, eine so hinreißende Frau wie Sie an seiner Seite haben zu dürfen."

Kate hätte am liebsten zufrieden geschnurrt. Diese Worte, gesprochen von einem derart attraktiven Mann, waren Balsam für ihre Seele. Trotzdem blieb sie vorsichtig und berichtete nur, was sie und Castle als Coverstory abgesprochen hatten: dass ihr Mann sie betrogen hatte und dass es kaum noch Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen gab.

„Dann weiß Ihr Mann gar nicht, was er an Ihnen hat", kommentierte Enrique verächtlich. „Verlassen Sie ihn."

„Das Problem ist unser Ehevertrag…" Kate täuschte ein Zögern vor. „Mein Mann ist sehr vermögend und im Fall einer Scheidung hätte ich kein Anrecht auf eine Abfindung." Sie seufzte und hoffte, dass es einigermaßen echt klang.

„Dann sollten Sie wenigstens versuchen, sich das Leben angenehmer zu gestalten. Eine so begehrenswerte Frau hat sicher viele Verehrer…" Enriques vormals kräftiges Massieren war zu einem leichten, spielerischen Streicheln geworden. Wie aus Versehen strich er an Becketts Seite entlang und berührte dabei ihre Brust.

Automatisch spannte sich Becketts Körper an und sie schlug die Augen auf. Der Masseur bemerkte die Veränderung, die in ihr vorgegangen war, und entschuldigte sich wortreich für sein Versehen. Beckett lächelte und tat so, als würde ihm die Sache mit dem _Versehen_ abnehmen. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn wegen seiner Unverschämtheit mit einem entsprechenden Handgriff zu Boden gezwungen, doch falls er tatsächlich der Täter oder auch nur ein Komplize war, durfte sie ihn nicht aufschrecken. Sie konnte allerdings auch nachvollziehen, dass sich Frauen wie Jacqueline auf Enriques recht eindeutiges Angebot einließen.

Bei ihr war er jetzt allerdings wieder zu einem professionellen Verhalten zurückgekehrt. Er machte ihr noch einige Komplimente, berührte sie aber nur noch dort, wo es für eine gute Massage üblich war.

 **xxxxxxx**

„Noch einen Whiskey, bitte."

Die Bedienung nickte zur Antwort und räumte das bereits geleerte Glas auf ihr Tablett. Castle lehnte sich zurück, schaute sich in der Bar um und wartete auf den Auftritt von Rose. Neben der kleinen Bühne verkündete ein Aufsteller den heutigen OpenStage-Abend. Wie Rose ihm am Vormittag erzählt hatte, fand er monatlich statt und sie nutzte häufig die Gelegenheit hier auftreten zu können.

Der bestellte Whiskey wurde auf dem kleinen Tisch vor Castle abgestellt. Er trank einen kräftigen Schluck, nahm sich aber fest vor, seine Geschwindigkeit etwas zu drosseln, denn auf gar keinen Fall durfte es passieren, dass er später in Becketts Gegenwart die Kontrolle verlor und mehr sagte, als er durfte. Beckett – immer nur Beckett! Was hatte diese Frau bloß an sich, dass er sie nicht einfach aus seinem Kopf verbannen und weitermachen konnte? Wieder hob er das Glas an den Mund.

Auf der Bühne leuchteten die Scheinwerfer auf, der Moderator kündigte den ersten Künstler an. Der als erstes auftretende Stand-up-Comedian war nicht unbedingt nach Castles Geschmack, obwohl sich der junge Mann viel Mühe gab, vielleicht etwas zu viel. Trotzdem applaudierte Castle nach seinem Auftritt großzügig.

Jetzt war Rose an der Reihe. Sie schien hier bereits eine Fangemeinde zu besitzen, denn zahlreiche Leute jubelten begeistert, als sie die Bühne betrat. Ein Lächeln zur ihren Fans, ein weiteres zu Castle, dann legte sie los. Mit einer gewaltigen Stimme, die er diesem schüchternen Mädchen gar nicht zugetraut hätte, sang sie erst einen aktuellen Hit aus den Charts und trug dann noch eine selbstgeschriebene Rockballade vor. Ihre Fans waren völlig außer sich, klatschten frenetisch Beifall und forderten eine Zugabe. Auch Castle applaudierte, bis ihm die Hände wehtaten. Selten hatte ihn etwas dermaßen begeistert. Nach zwei Zugaben konnte Rose schließlich von der Bühne gehen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam sie aus dem Backstage-Bereich und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Castle. „Hallo Mr. Simmons, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie wirklich herkommen würden." Glücklich und offen strahlte sie ihn an und wirkte damit wieder wie die unschuldige Serviererin von heute früh, selbst in ihrem absolut nicht unschuldigen Bühnenoutfit, das sie noch trug.

„Hier können Sie mich Rick nennen", antwortete Castle. „Wenn ich etwas verspreche, dann halte ich es auch. Was möchten Sie trinken?" Doch Rose gab der Bedienung bereits ein Handzeichen, die ihr daraufhin ein Glas Weißwein brachte. „Ihr Auftritt war grandios", erklärte Castle, nachdem sie angestoßen hatten. „Ihre Stimme ist wirklich fantastisch! Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Sie damit eine große Karriere machen werden."

Rose lächelte verlegen. „Danke. Leider reicht eine gute Stimme allein nicht aus. Man braucht auch die richtigen Connections, wenn man heutzutage etwas erreichen will." Hoffnungslosigkeit überschattete ihr hübsches Gesicht.

Automatisch legte Castle seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie tröstend. „Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf. Ich kenne verschiedene Leute im Showbusiness und werde mich bei denen umhören. Vielleicht kann ich was für Sie arrangieren." Roses heftige Dankesbekundungen wehrte er ab. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass ich damit etwas erreiche. Aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen."

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über alles Mögliche. Rose mochte dieselbe Literatur wie er, einige Schuljahre hatte sie wie er in einem Internat verbringen müssen und hatte es vor Heimweh kaum ausgehalten. Dann war ihr Vater nach einem Herzinfarkt gestorben und hatte die Familie in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten zurückgelassen. „Für das College hat das Geld nicht gereicht, deshalb habe ich mir den Job im Institut gesucht. Und hier in der Bar kann ich wenigstens hin und wieder singen."

Castle bestellte erneut Getränke. Obwohl er es nicht erwartet hatte, was es ein sehr schöner Abend geworden, ohne Anspannung, ohne Grübeleien, die doch zu nichts führten. Es war angenehm, mit Rose zusammen zu sein, einem netten und unkomplizierten Mädchen.

Irgendwann sah er auf die Uhr. „Schon so spät!", stellte er erstaunt fest. „Ich sollte gehen." „Warten Sie, Rick, ich komme gleich mit. Schließlich habe ich morgen Frühstücksdienst." Castle half ihr in ihre schwarze Lederjacke und zog sich sein Jackett über.

Rose wartete an der offenen Tür, während Castle an der Theke die Rechnung beglich. Er hatte darauf bestanden, sie einzuladen, was die junge Frau nur zögernd akzeptiert hatte.

Zu einer gemeinsamen Taxifahrt konnte er sie hingegen nicht überreden, stattdessen schlug Rose vor, zu Fuß zum Institut zu gehen, wo sie im Trakt für die Angestellten ein Zimmer hatte. Da Castle das Gefühl hatte, doch ein wenig zu viel getrunken zu haben, kam ihm der Vorschlag durchaus entgegen. Die frische Luft würde ihm gut tun.

Die High Heels, die Rose trug, waren für das Gehen auf dem teilweise recht holprigen Weg nicht gut geeignet. Sie stolperte und fiel gegen Castle, der sie auffing. „Warum müssen Frauen nur diese Schuhe tragen?", fragte er und legte dem Mädchen einen Arm um die Schultern, damit sie nicht erneut ins Straucheln geriet. Langsam drehte Rose sich ihm mit ihrem ganzen Körper entgegen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Castle wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf ihre glänzend roten, leicht geöffneten Lippen, die sich ihm anboten. Er senkte den Kopf und dann, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, küsste er sie.

Rose erwiderte den Kuss und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper. „Oh, Rick…", seufzte sie leise, als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten. Ihre Stimme brachte Castle wieder zur Besinnung. Das war nicht Kate, auch wenn er sich das für einen kurzen Moment eingebildet hatte. Das war ein Mädchen, das vom Alter her fast seine Tochter sein könnte.

Abrupt trat er einen Schritt zurück, fort aus ihren Armen, die über seinen Rücken glitten. Sein Verhalten kam für Rose wohl ziemlich unerwartet, erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

„Habe ich was Falsches getan? Ich dachte, dass du mich wirklich magst…" Mit unglücklichem Gesicht schaute sie zu Boden, offenbar den Tränen nahe.

„Ich mag dich ja…" Hilflos fuhr sich Castle durch die Haare, unsicher, wie sich ausdrücken sollte. „Aber du bist gerade erst einundzwanzig. Meine Tochter ist beinahe in deinem Alter und ich kann nicht mit einem Mädchen, dass so jung ist wie sie…"

„Ich mag wirklich ältere Männer", versicherte sie ihm eifrig.

 _Das_ wollte er nun auch wieder nicht hören. Okay, er war zwar zu alt für sie, aber damit noch lange kein _älterer Mann_!

Frustriert versuchte er es noch einmal: „Das ist sehr schön, Rose, aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee! Davon abgesehen, wenn das herauskäme, könntest du deinen Job verlieren und ich meine Ehefrau. Und das wollen wir doch beide nicht oder?" Rose sah aus, als ob sie noch etwas einwenden wollte, aber er redete einfach weiter. „Ich werde natürlich trotzdem versuchen, dir auf der Suche nach einem guten Agenten zu helfen, aber mehr auch nicht. Morgen früh bin ich wieder Mr. Simmons und du die nette Rose, und niemand braucht je zu erfahren, was hier passiert ist."

Er winkte einem vorbeifahrenden Taxi, das auch umgehend stehenblieb. „Ich halte es für besser, wenn wir jetzt doch zum Institut _fahren_." Zuvorkommend hielt er ihr die hintere Tür auf und stieg dann selbst aber vorn auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

„Zum Everlasting Love-Institut", gab er das Fahrtziel an und wünschte wieder einmal, er wäre zu Hause in seinem Loft geblieben.

 **xxxxxxx**

Castle öffnete leise die Tür zu ihrer Suite. Das Wohnzimmer lag im Dunkeln, auf der ausgeklappten Couch konnte er den Umriss einer liegenden Person ausmachen, also schlief Beckett bereits. Er schaltete die Taschenlampen-App seines Smartphones ein und schloss ganz behutsam die Tür zum Gang hinter sich. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Beckett wecken; er war aufgrund von Roses unerwartetem Annäherungsversuch ohnehin noch völlig durcheinander und wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben.

Er deckte den Blitz des Smartphones mit seiner Hand ab und ließ nur so viel Licht durch, wie unbedingt brauchte, um unfallfrei die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zu erreichen. Aufatmend drückte er die Türklinke herunter, da hörte er Becketts verschlafene Stimme: „Rick?" Ertappt wandte er sich um, aber Beckett schien zu schlafen, drehte allerdings unruhig den Kopf. „Alles in Ordnung, Kate, ich bin da. Schlaf weiter", sprach er mit seiner sanftesten Stimme und es half tatsächlich, Beckett zu beruhigen. Er wartete noch kurz ab, um sicher zu sein, dass sie wirklich schlief, dann ging er in sein Schlafzimmer.

Beckett schlug die Augen auf. Um sie herum war alles finster. Nur durch den schmalen Spalt unter der Tür zum Schlafzimmer war ein Lichtschein zu sehen. Castle war also endlich zurück. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich in ihre Bettdecke und schlief wieder ein.


	9. Chapter 9

In ungewohnt friedlicher Atmosphäre lief der nächste Morgen ab.

Kate benutzte das Bad zuerst und telefonierte anschließend mit dem Revier. Sie bat Esposito darum, den Masseur Enrique genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Danach gab sie Castle ein schnelles Update, verschwieg allerdings Enriques Annäherungsversuch. Castle schien ohnehin noch nicht ganz wach zu sein, überraschend schweigsam hörte er ihr zu.

„Du hast heute Abend einen Massagetermin bei Krystal", sagte sie und gab ihm das Terminkärtchen mit der Uhrzeit. Einen Dank murmelnd steckte er die Karte ein. „Wie war dein Abend?", erkundigte Beckett dann doch, als ihr klar wurde, dass Castle nicht von sich aus darüber berichten würde.

„Nett", antwortete er knapp und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Im Aufzug fragte er schließlich: „Sag mal, wenn du mich beschreiben müsstest, würde dir der Ausdruck _älterer Mann_ einfallen?"

Ach, daher wehte der Wind. Konzentriert betrachtete Beckett die Stockwerkanzeige über der Tür und bemühte sich verzweifelt ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Sein Ego war verletzt. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass mir der Ausdruck einfallen würde", formulierte sie es schließlich vorsichtig. „Aber womöglich kommt das auf den Standpunkt an. Eine wesentlich jüngere Person als ich könnte dich eventuell als älteren Mann empfinden." Moment! Jetzt wurde ihr erst klar, wovon er sprach. „Sag mal, hast du etwa tatsächlich diese kleine Kellnerin angebaggert? Hattest du mir nicht gesagt, dass sie in Alexis' Alter ist?"

Ausgerechnet jetzt hielt der Fahrstuhl im Erdgeschoss und öffnete die Tür. Kurz entschlossen griff Beckett Castle am Arm und zog ihn in eine ruhige Ecke des Foyers. Empört blitzte sie ihn an. Wie konnte er es wagen…? Und sie als seine vorgebliche Ehefrau hintergehen…

„ _Ich_ habe überhaupt nichts gemacht", vor lauter Aufregung klang seine Stimme gleich eine Oktave höher. „Ganz im Gegenteil! _Sie_ wollte was von mir. Und als ich ihr sagte, dass ich zu alt für sie sei, hat sie behauptet, dass sie auf ältere Männer steht." Gekränkt zupfte er an dem Ärmel seines Jacketts, an dem Beckett ihn gepackt hatte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Kate nicht nachvollziehen konnte, dass sich eine Frau für Castle interessierte und auch einen direkten Anmachversuch startete, trotzdem wurde sie misstrauisch. „Hat sie dich über unsere Ehe ausgefragt? Könnte es sein, dass sie an den Morden beteiligt ist und dich nur aushorchen wollte?"

Entgeistert ließ Castle die Hand, mit der er ein Stäubchen vom Jackett entfernt hatte, sinken. „Du meinst, dass sie nur… nein… Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen, das es nicht einfach im Leben hatte und eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen sucht."

„Dass besagte Schulter verheiratet ist, scheint sie dabei herzlich wenig zu stören", kommentierte Beckett in einem bissigen Tonfall.

„Man kann sich leider nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt", sagte Castle und klang leicht verbittert. „Oder hast du dich noch nie in jemanden verliebt, der dich nicht wollte, sei es, weil er eine andere Beziehung hatte, sei es aus anderen Gründen?" Ernst sah er ihr in die Augen, bis er abrupt den Kopf wegdrehte. „Wir sollten in den Speisesaal gehen und frühstücken, sonst kommen wir zu spät zur Therapiesitzung."

Und da war sie wieder, die unangenehme Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden. Kate seufzte und folgte Castle in den Speisesaal.

 **xxxxxxx**

„Rick, ich würde gerne zuerst mit Ihnen das Einzelgespräch führen und dann mit Kate." Dr. Rosenberg wandte sich an Beckett. „Sie können in der Zwischenzeit spazieren gehen oder einen Kaffee trinken, wenn Sie mögen. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder hier wären."

Castle spürte, dass er nervös wurde. Gemeinsam mit Beckett gelang es ihm, seine Rolle als betrügerischer Ehemann, der seine Beziehung retten wollte, einigermaßen glaubhaft aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er dazu in der Lage war, wenn er allein der Psychotherapeutin gegenübersaß.

In der vergangenen Stunde hatten sie über die missglückte Vertrauensübung auf dem Erfahrungsplatz gesprochen. Sowohl er als auch Beckett hatten zugegeben, dass sie als sehender Partner versagt hatten, sie hatten nicht ausreichend auf den Blinden geachtet, hatten unüberlegt gehandelt. Auch als Blinde hatten sie die Situation ähnlich empfunden: vom Partner im Stich gelassen, ohne Hilfe auf sich allein gestellt.

Zögerlich stand Beckett auf und ging hinaus, mit einem letzten verunsicherten Blick auf Castle schloss sie leise die Tür hinter sich.

Dr. Rosenberg sah Castle auffordernd an. „Nun, Rick, Sie und Kate waren sich eben beim Gespräch einig, dass das gegenseitige Vertrauen in den letzten Wochen stark gelitten hat. Kate gibt an, dass es auf Ihren Seitensprung zurückzuführen ist. Das erscheint mir verständlich. Nun würde mich aber auch interessieren, weshalb _Sie_ plötzlich kein Vertrauen mehr zu Ihrer Gattin haben."

Bumm, aus, vorbei, er saß in der Falle! Jetzt musste er sich blitzschnell etwas ausdenken, um da wieder rauszukommen. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn er sich so dicht wie möglich an die Wahrheit halten würde, selbstverständlich ohne dass Dr. Rosenberg erfuhr, dass er und Beckett gar nicht liiert und erst recht nicht miteinander verheiratet waren.

„Weil ich vor einigen Wochen per Zufall erfahren musste, dass Kate mich belogen hat, wiederholt belogen hat im letzten Jahr und das in einer Angelegenheit, die mir wirklich sehr viel bedeutet. Sie hat mich ganz bewusst getäuscht und damit tief verletzt." Mittlerweile war ihm kaum noch bewusst, dass die Therapeutin ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, er sprach einfach die Gedanken aus, die ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigten, sofern er sich nicht davon ablenkte. „Vor zwei Jahren gab es mal eine ähnliche Situation, allerdings nicht ganz so schlimm. Ich wollte mit ihr wegfahren, mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Aber sie sagte, sie müsse arbeiten. Dann erfuhr ich zufällig, dass sie sehr wohl frei hatte, aber lieber mit einem anderen Mann zusammen sein wollte." Nämlich mit Detective Tom Demming vom Einbruchsdezernat. Castle verspürte immer noch eine Wut auf ihn, auch wenn er wusste, dass Beckett sich bald darauf von ihm getrennt haben musste.

„Was meinen Sie, Rick, weshalb hat Kate Sie in diesen Situationen belogen?"

„Weil sie zu feige war, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, nämlich dass sie für mich nicht dasselbe empfindet wie ich für sie", antwortete er spontan mit bitterer Stimme, doch dann dachte er darüber nach. „Vermutlich weil sie mich nicht verletzen wollte", gab er schließlich widerwillig zu. „Aber damit hat sie mich viel stärker verletzt, als wenn sie mir gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hätte."

„Wie hat Kate denn reagiert, als Sie ihr sagten, dass ihre Lüge Sie so verletzt hat?"

„Das weiß sie doch gar nicht."

„Dann lügen Sie sie also auch in gewisser Weise an? Indem Sie ihr die Wahrheit verschweigen?"

Aus dem Blickwinkel hatte Castle das Ganze noch gar nicht betrachtet. „Ich… ich weiß nicht… Aber sie hat damit angefangen."

Dr. Rosenberg zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist das wirklich wichtig? Wenn es um die Beziehung zu der Frau geht, die Sie lieben und mit der Sie zusammenbleiben möchten? Wäre es nicht besser, einmal über Ihren Schatten zu springen und ganz offen mit Kate über Ihre Probleme zu sprechen?" Castle antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur vor sich hin. „Sonst wird Ihr Misstrauen immer größer werden und Ihre Ehe endgültig zerstören. Oder glauben Sie, dass es jetzt schon zu spät ist, Rick?"

Seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos, nur sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er schließlich leise. „Ihre Unehrlichkeit hat sehr viel zerstört und ich bin nicht sicher, ob sich das noch reparieren lässt…"

„Sicher nicht so einfach", bestätigte die Therapeutin. „Sie beide müssten viel Zeit und Arbeit investieren und lernen, sich wieder neu zu vertrauen." Castle nickte kaum merklich. „Denken Sie darüber nach, Rick. Denken Sie darüber nach, ob Sie Ihrer Beziehung mit Kate nicht doch noch eine Chance geben wollen, indem Sie ehrlich zu ihr sind."

„Das werde ich tun." Mittlerweile hätte er wahrscheinlich auch eingewilligt, nackt in ein Haifischbecken zu springen, nur damit Dr. Rosenberg aufhörte, ihm diese unangenehmen Fragen zu stellen, die ihn zwangen, sich doch wieder mit seiner Beziehung zu Kate auseinanderzusetzen.

Dr. Rosenberg schien zu erraten, was er dachte und lächelte. „Natürlich ist es wesentlich einfacher, die Probleme zu verdrängen, nur so werden sie nie verschwinden. Aber jetzt sind Sie erlöst, Rick. Erholen Sie sich ein wenig. Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder."

Castle kämpfte sich aus seinem Sessel. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen, völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Sein übliches charmantes Lächeln zum Abschied gelang ihm nicht recht, es fiel ein wenig verkrampft aus.

Im Vorzimmer saß Beckett in der kleinen Sitzecke und war mit ihrem Handy beschäftigt. Beim Öffnen der Tür fuhr sie erschreckt zusammen. Castle registrierte ihren nervösen Gesichtsausdruck, doch er war einfach zu aufgewühlt, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Stattdessen bemühte er sich wenigstens um ein freundliches Gesicht und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

 **xxxxxxx**

Oben in der Suite angekommen ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

Hatte Dr. Rosenberg recht und er belog Kate genauso wie sie ihn, indem er ihr verschwieg, dass er die Wahrheit kannte? Vertat er die Chance auf eine Beziehung mit ihr, nur weil er sich bockig stellte? In seinem Kopf herrschte ein ungeheures Durcheinander, so dass er gar nicht klar denken konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sich erstmal ablenken und später ganz in Ruhe alles durchgehen. Und irgendwann sollten sie ja auch noch versuchen, die Morde aufzuklären…

Er könnte sich auf die Terrasse setzen und – nein, da könnte er Rose begegnen, worauf er gerade jetzt überhaupt keinen Wert legte.

Er stöhnte und fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar. Am liebsten würde er abtauchen und komplett seine Ruhe haben. Abtauchen… Er würde schwimmen gehen! Keine Gespräche, ein bisschen sportliche Betätigung, eine ausgezeichnete Idee!

 **xxxxxxx**

Zwanzig Minuten später paddelte er im Wasser herum, tauchte mehrmals durch das leere Becken und fühlte sich gleich viel besser. Prustend tauchte er schließlich auf und wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Langsam schwamm er zu den Massagedüsen und ließ sich den Rücken von einem harten Strahl massieren. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf den Eingang vom Wellnessbereich.

Ein dunkelhaariger, gutaussehender Mann kam heraus, sah sich nach allen Seiten um, bevor er sich in eine Nische stellte, um mit dem Handy zu telefonieren. Seiner Kleidung nach arbeitete er in dem Wellnessbereich und vom Aussehen her war dies der übercharmante Masseur, von dem Beckett erzählt hatte.

Interessiert beobachtete Castle, wie der Schönling ein Notizbuch hervorholte und offenbar daraus vorlas. Als eine der Kosmetikerinnen vorbeikam, ließ er das Buch blitzschnell in seiner Tasche verschwinden und holte es erst wieder hervor, als der Gang leer war. Jetzt war Castles Neugierde endgültig geweckt. Er bedauerte nur, dass er sein Smartphone nicht dabeihatte, denn das hier hätte er gerne mitgefilmt, um es nachher Beckett zu zeigen.

Offenbar wurde das Gespräch hitziger, denn der Masseur fuchtelte mit seiner freien Hand herum, während er immer aufgeregter ins Handy sprach. Verstehen konnte man leider nichts von dem Telefonat, doch aus der Mimik des Masseurs konnte man schließen, dass er mit seinem Gesprächspartner stritt.

Castle überlegte schon, ob er es wagen sollte, aus dem Becken zu steigen und sich näher ranzuschleichen, um womöglich doch etwas von dem Telefonat erlauschen zu können, als der Masseur Handy und Notizbuch in seine Tasche schob und zurück zum Wellnessbereich ging.

Damit der Masseur ihn nicht entdeckte, ging Castle vorsichtshalber auf Tauchstation und schwamm unter Wasser in eine Ecke des Beckens, in der man ihn vom Wellnessbereich aus garantiert nicht sehen konnte. Dort wartete er eine Weile ab, bis er sicher war, dass Masseur wieder an seinen Arbeitsplatz gegangen war und er selbst unbeobachtet aus dem Pool steigen konnte.

Im Nu war er geduscht und angekleidet, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten, Beckett von seiner Beobachtung zu berichten.


	10. Chapter 10

Beckett saß auf der Couch und telefonierte mit Esposito. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand spielten mit dem Notizzettel, den sie nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Therapie auf dem Couchtisch vorgefunden hatte: _Bin schwimmen – R._

„…existiert erst seit drei Jahren. Vorher gibt es weder Kreditkarten noch einen Führerschein auf den Namen Enrique Reyes", informierte Esposito sie.

„Also können wir davon ausgehen, dass das nicht sein richtiger Name ist und ohne Grund wird er ihn nicht geändert haben", brachte Beckett es auf den Punkt.

„So sehen wir das auch. Sie könnten natürlich versuchen, an einen Fingerabdruck von ihm zu kommen. Den könnten wir dann in der Datenbank abgleichen."

„Ich sehe mal, was ich tun kann. Ich melde mich wieder."

Sie hatte das Handy noch in der Hand, als sie draußen auf dem Gang eilige Schritte vernahm, die direkt vor der Tür verstummten, dann klickte das Türschloss.

Rick stürmte ins Zimmer, blieb knapp vor ihr stehen und verkündete triumphierend: „Ich weiß, wer der Täter ist! - Oder vielleicht ist er auch nur sein Informant", schränkte er dann schnell ein.

„Und zwar?"

„Dieser Lackaffe von Masseur. Ich glaube, er heißt Rico."

„Enrique Reyes", korrigierte Beckett. „Und das ist eine falsche Identität, soweit wir wissen. Ryan und Esposito haben ihn überprüft." Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihn da vor sich stehen sah: die Haare noch feucht vom Schwimmen, mit einen völlig enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, weil sie vor ihm auf den Masseur gekommen war. „Was hat dich auf ihn gebracht?", fragte sie eilig nach. Mit Interesse lauschte sie Castles Bericht. Enriques Verhalten bestätigte ihre Vermutung, dass er den Kontakt zu seinen Kundinnen dazu benutzte auszuloten, welche von ihnen eventuell gerne ihren Gatten aus dem Weg hätte – gegen Zahlung einer entsprechenden Geldsumme selbstverständlich. Castle war derselben Meinung. Nur mit Mühe konnte Kate ihn davon abhalten, gleich wieder nach unten zu gehen und zu versuchen, auf wahrscheinlich sehr abenteuerliche Weise an seine Fingerabdrücke zu gelangen.

„Ich mach das schon", erklärte sie. Vorsichtshalber rief sie sofort im Wellnessbereich an und vereinbarte noch für denselben Nachmittag einen Massagetermin bei Enrique.

 **xxxxxxx**

Nach dem Mittagessen stand eine weitere Therapiestunde auf dem Erfahrungsplatz an.

Castles Versuch sich für sein Verhalten am vorherigen Tag zu entschuldigen, wies Carmen zurück. „Ich hab hier schon ganz andere Sachen gesehen. Wenn es in Ihrer Beziehung keine Probleme gäbe, wären Sie schließlich nicht hier. Aber schön, dass Sie es heute noch einmal versuchen. Wer fängt an?"

Sie hatten abgesprochen, dass Kate heute zuerst führen würde.

Carmen händigte ihr den Plan mit der zurückzulegenden Route aus, während Castle sich die Brille aufsetzte. Diesmal war die Strecke schwieriger, trotzdem gelang es Beckett, ihren Partner ohne größere Probleme um und teilweise auch über die verschiedenen Hindernisse zu führen, selbst das Hinaufklettern einer Hängeleiter klappte erstaunlich gut. Natürlich klappte nicht alles einwandfrei, erneut übersah Beckett die hängenden Bambusrohre, die daraufhin wieder gegen Castles Kopf schlugen. Nichtsdestotrotz war Carmen sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Auch Castle war froh, dass sie zumindest den ersten Teil dieser Übung ohne Streitereien bewältigt hatten. Beckett hatte diesmal ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und ihn auf diese Weise gut gelenkt. Entsprechend versuchte er es auch so. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sie so vertraut zu berühren, den Duft ihres Parfums direkt einatmen zu können. Er musste sich ernsthaft darauf konzentrieren auf den Weg zu achten und sich nicht durch Becketts Nähe ablenken zu lassen. Trotzdem übersah er ein Seil, das auf Bauchhöhe zwischen zwei Bäumen gespannt war, und ließ Beckett hineinlaufen. Die nahm das aber im Gegensatz zum Vortag gelassen und überließ sich weiterhin bereitwillig seiner Führung. Die Anspannung, die er anfänglich in ihren Schultern gespürt hatte, löste sich und sie wurden lockerer. Nach und nach wurde auch Castle sicherer und dirigierte sie langsam aber ungefährdet durch den Parcours.

„Sehr schön!", begrüßte Carmen sie lächelnd am Ziel.

Mit Bedauern nahm Castle seine Hände von Kates Schultern. Beckett gab die Brille zurück und schüttelte ihr langes Haar, auch sie wirkte erfreut, dass sie ihre heutige Übung gemeistert hatten.

Seite an Seite gingen sie langsam zurück zum Haus. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Dr. Rosenberg am Vormittag dachte Castle darüber nach, mit Beckett über alles zu reden. Dass er von ihrer Lüge wusste und dass er deswegen nicht mehr wie bisher zusammen arbeiten konnte. Und irgendwie hoffte er immer noch, dass alles nur ein großes Missverständnis gewesen war, dass Beckett sich tatsächlich nicht an seine Liebeserklärung erinnerte und vielleicht doch seine Gefühle erwiderte. Denn mal ehrlich: woher wollte sie eigentlich wissen, dass sie sich an jede Sekunde erinnerte? Aber wie fing man ein solches Gespräch an?

„Was hältst du von einer Ruderpartie?" Dort auf dem See wären sie ungestört, und niemand würde ihre Unterhaltung mitanhören können.

„Jetzt?" Beckett warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich habe in einer dreiviertel Stunde meinen Termin bei Enrique und muss vorher noch duschen. Ein anderes Mal, okay?"

Mist, den Massagetermin hatte er beinahe vergessen. Dann eben nicht, auf diese Weise hatte er wenigstens Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was er Kate eigentlich sagen wollte.

 **xxxxxxx**

Als sie über die Terrasse ins Haus zurückkehrten, kam Celia Dupont auf sie zu. „Mr und Mrs Simmons, ich würde mich gerne bei Ihnen erkundigen, ob alles nach Ihren Wünschen läuft. Darf ich Sie auf ein ganz kurzes Gespräch in mein Büro bitten?" Mit dem Hinweis, dass sie wirklich nur ein paar Minuten Zeit hätten, folgten Beckett und Castle ihr.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Meine Sekretärin kann Kaffee oder auch etwas anderes holen. Stacy?", rief Mrs Dupont. Eine brünette unauffällige Frau tauchte auf und erkundigte sich nach Celias Wünschen.

„Danke, aber wir sind wirklich in Eile", erklärte Castle und lächelte Stacy an. „Was möchten Sie wissen, Mrs Dupont?"

Wie sich herausstellte, wollte Celia lediglich wissen, wie es ihnen ging und ob sie zufrieden waren. Nach der Bestätigung, dass alles wunschgemäß sei und einigen Höflichkeitsfloskeln konnten sie das Büro wieder verlassen.

„Jetzt sollte ich mich wirklich beeilen", meinte Beckett und sah auf die Uhr. Sie gingen beide nach oben, auch Rick wollte sich umziehen, obwohl seine Kleidung heute nicht so sehr unter der Übung auf dem Erfahrungsplatz gelitten hatte wie beim letzten Mal. Beckett verschwand im Bad, duschte in Windeseile und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wellnessbereich.

 **xxxxxxx**

Castle erinnerte sich daran, dass er Rose versprochen hatte, sich für sie umzuhören und rief Lennart Baxter, einen alten Bekannten, der beruflich mit der Musikbranche zu tun hatte, an.

Lennart hörte sich Castles Bitte an und bat um Roses Telefonnummer, damit er sie an Kollegen weitergeben konnte, von denen er wusste, dass sie derzeit auf der Suche nach jungen Talenten waren.

„Ich habe ihre Nummer nicht, aber ich frage sie danach und schick sie dir dann, okay?"

„Wieso hast du ihre Telefonnummer nicht? Ist sie nicht dein Typ?"

„Ich hab momentan einfach Wichtigeres zu tun. Danke für deine Zeit, Lenny. Wir hören uns."

Castle überlegte, ob er noch bei seiner Mutter anrufen sollte, beschloss aber doch erst einen Kaffee auf der Terrasse zu trinken und Rose um ihre Telefonnummer für Lennart zu bitten. Das würde ihn wenigstens von dem Gedanken ablenken, dass die völlig nackte Kate gerade von diesem Enrique angefasst wurde.

 **xxxxxxx**

Beckett hatte sich bereits auf die Massageliege gelegt und beobachtete im Spiegel, wie Enrique das Massageöl auf seinen Händen verteilte. Heute hatte sie lediglich eine Nackenmassage gebucht, schließlich kam es nur darauf an, an Enriques Fingerabdrücke zu gelangen. Als er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte, schloss Beckett die Augen und versuchte bewusst sich zu entspannen.

Ihre Gedanken sprangen mal hier, mal dort hin und landeten letztendlich bei der heutigen Einzelsitzung bei Dr. Rosenberg.

Natürlich hatte sie nicht über ihre tatsächlichen Probleme mit Castle sprechen können, schließlich musste sie ihre Rolle weiterspielen. Trotzdem hatte sie erzählt, dass sie Angst davor hatte, dass Rick sich zurückziehen würde, es teilweise jetzt schon tat. Auch ihre Gefühle, als er damals mit seiner Ex-Frau Gina in die Hamptons gefahren war, obwohl Beckett seinetwegen mit Tom Demming Schluss gemacht hatte, beschrieb sie. Als Dr. Rosenberg nachhakte, musste sie zugeben, dass Rick nichts vom Ende ihres Verhältnisses, wie sie es formuliert hatte, gewusst hatte und ihm deswegen nichts vorzuwerfen war. Die Therapeutin hatte ihr eindringlich geraten, offen und ehrlich mit Rick über ihre Gefühle und Probleme zu sprechen, womöglich wären all ihre Schwierigkeiten nur auf fehlende Kommunikation zurückzuführen.

»Die hat leicht reden. Schließlich weicht _er_ mir immer aus.« Sie seufzte unbewusst.

„Haben Sie Sorgen, Kate?"

Verflixt, jetzt hatte sie beinahe Enriques Anwesenheit vergessen und auch, weshalb sie überhaupt hier war. „Mir ist etwas schwindelig", log sie dreist und fasste sich mit der linken Hand an die Schläfe. „Könnten Sie mir vielleicht ein Glas Wasser geben?" „Selbstverständlich."

Zufrieden beobachtete Beckett, wie sich der Masseur die Hände flüchtig an einem Tuch abwischte und von einem schmalen Regal ein sauberes Trinkglas holte, das er mit Wasser füllte, bevor er ihr es reichte.

„Möchten Sie sich lieber etwas raus an die frische Luft setzen?"

Beckett setzte sich auf und griff nach dem Glas, wobei sie sehr sorgfältig darauf achtete, auf keinen Fall die deutlich sichtbaren Fingerabdrücke, die Enriques öligen Finger darauf hinterlassen hatten, zu verwischen. „Ja, frische Luft klingt gut." Sie wickelte sich in ihr großes weißes Badetuch und ließ sich gespielt mühsam von der Liege gleiten, unterstützt von Enrique, der besorgt den Arm um sie gelegt hatte und sie aus dem Wellnessbereich hinaus auf die kleine Terrasse führte, die jetzt im Schatten lag.

„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?", bot der Masseur an und half ihr auf einen der Liegestühle. „Oder sonst jemanden?"

„Danke, ich brauche keinen Arzt. Aber können Sie mir meine Tasche holen? Dann kann ich meinen Mann verständigen. Er kann mir meine Tabletten bringen."

„Ist schon unterwegs."

Innerhalb einer Minute kam Enrique mit ihrer Tasche zurück. Kate hatte Mühe ihn loszuwerden, denn er bestand darauf, bei ihr zu bleiben, bis ihr Mann auftauchen würde. Doch schließlich überzeugte sie ihn, dass es ihr schon besser ginge und er sie durchaus allein lassen könne. Nur zögernd ging Enrique zurück in den Wellnessbereich.

Endlich allein rief Beckett Castle auf seinem Smartphone an. „Hi, ich bin es. Es hat geklappt. Kannst du aus unserer Suite eines der Trinkgläser mitbringen? Sonst fällt ihm auf, dass ich das hier mitgenommen habe."

 **xxxxxxx**

Castle nahm den Anruf in dem kleinen Café auf der großen Terrasse entgegen, wo er sich mit Rose unterhalten hatte. Sie war wesentlich distanzierter als am Vortag, doch ihre Augen hatten aufgeleuchtet, als er ihr von seinem Gespräch mit Lennart Baxter berichtet hatte.

Sie notierte ihre Handynummer auf einem Zettel und reichte ihn Castle, als sein Smartphone klingelte.

„Hi Kate, was gibt es? Schon fertig mit der Massage?" Er hörte zu und verzog bestürzt das Gesicht. „Bleib ganz ruhig sitzen, ich bin gleich bei dir."

„Alles in Ordnung, Mr Simmons?", erkundigte sich Rose, die immer noch in der Nähe stand. „Meine Frau hatte während der Massage eine Schwindelattacke, vermutlich der Kreislauf. Ich werde sie abholen und auf unsere Suite bringen. Ihr Masseur Enrique hat schon angeboten einen Arzt zu rufen."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich kenne Enrique nicht gut, aber so viel ich gehört habe, kümmert er sich sehr aufmerksam um seine Kundinnen. Er wird auf Ihre Frau achtgeben, bis Sie da sind."

Auch wenn Castle wusste, dass er sich nicht um Kates Gesundheit sorgen musste, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass sich der gutaussehende Masseur um sie kümmerte. Sein einziger Trost war, dass Beckett ihn zumindest für einen Komplizen des Mörders hielt und deshalb nicht auf seine Schmeicheleien reinfallen würde. „Ich muss trotzdem zu ihr. Ich gebe Ihre Telefonnummer an meinen Bekannten weiter, er wird sich dann bei Ihnen melden, Rose." Er stopfte den Zettel in seine Sakkotasche und eilte ins Haus.

 **xxxxxxx**

„Hey, wie geht's dir?" Zu Becketts Erstaunen beugte sich Castle zu ihr herunter, drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Haaransatz und strich ihr mit seiner rechten Hand zärtlich über die Wange. „Das ist wegen Enrique, der steht hinter der Glasscheibe und beobachtet uns", wisperte er ihr zu, als er ihren irritierten Blick bemerkte. Er zog sich einen Liegestuhl neben den ihren und setzte sich. Dabei sah er unauffällig hinter sich. „Okay, jetzt geht er."

Diskret zog er das mitgebrachte Trinkglas aus seiner Badetasche. Beckett füllte das Wasser von dem Glas mit Enriques Fingerabdrücken in das leere um und verstaute das Beweismittel in einer Papiertüte, die Castle außerdem auf ihre Anweisung hin mitgebracht hatte, damit die Abdrücke beim Transport nicht verwischten. Castle stellte die Papiertüte vorsichtig in die Tasche und zog den Reißverschluss zu.

Dann musterte er Beckett. „Vielleicht solltest du dir was anziehen, bevor wir gehen."

Erst jetzt realisierte Kate, dass sie außer ihrem Slip nur ein weißes Badetuch um den Körper trug, das sie gerade mal von der Brust bis knapp über den Hintern bedeckte. „Meine Sachen sind noch im Massageraum."

„Ich hole sie und leg sie dir in den Umkleideraum, damit du dich in Ruhe umziehen kannst", sagte Castle. Beckett wollte energisch protestieren, als Enrique auf die Terrasse trat und zu ihnen kam.

„Geht es wieder, Kate?", erkundigte er sich und stellte sich Castle vor. Dieser bedankte sich, dass sich der Masseur um Kate gekümmert hatte.

„Soll ich Ihnen Ihre Kleidung bringen? Ich habe nämlich gleich die nächste Kundin."

„Mein Mann macht das schon." Wenn schon jemand ihre Sachen zusammensuchen musste, dann doch lieber Castle.

Der ging mit dem Masseur mit und kam in kürzester Zeit wieder zurück.

„Liegt alles im Umkleideraum", sagte er und bot ihr galant den Arm. Da Enrique sie womöglich immer noch beobachtete, ließ sich Beckett ohne Diskussionen zum Umkleideraum führen. Castles Angebot sie auch hineinzubegleiten, wies sie allerdings entschieden zurück. Drinnen schlüpfte sie rasch in ihre Kleidung. Was Rick beim Anblick ihres schwarzen Spitzen-BHs gedacht hatte, wollte sie sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen. Immerhin hatte er ihn diskret unter ihrer Bluse verborgen.

Nachdem Enrique nicht mehr zu sehen war, war es nicht unbedingt nötig, weiterhin so zu tun, als ginge es Beckett nicht gut. Trotzdem protestierte sie nicht, als Castle ihr fürsorglich die Tasche abnahm, sondern hängte sich sogar bei ihm ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Eilig gingen sie in ihre Suite.

Dort angekommen packte Beckett behutsam das Glas aus. Ganz deutlich waren die Fingerabdrücke zu erkennen, die Enrique darauf hinterlassen hatte. Beckett machte mehrere Fotos davon, die sie umgehend ans zwölfte Revier schickte. Mit etwas Glück würden sie bald wissen, wer Enrique wirklich war.

„Was machen wir bis dahin?", fragte Beckett, nachdem sie das Glas sorgfältig verpackt in ihrem Koffer versteckt hatte.

Da damit zu rechnen war, dass dieser Fall unmittelbar vor seiner Lösung stand, wagte Castle einen neuen Versuch endlich zu klären, was zwischen ihm und Kate war – oder auch nicht. „Wir könnten uns eines der Ruderboote ausleihen. Auf dem See können wir uns auch ungestört unterhalten. Über den Fall", setzte er rasch hinzu, denn Beckett sah ihn fragend an. Er wollte sich lieber langsam an das Thema herantasten.

„Okay, klingt gut." Kate lächelte. „Wir sollten wir uns auch wirklich mal zusammen sehen lassen, sonst kommt noch jemand auf den Gedanken, wir seien gar nicht verheiratet."

„Oder schon zu lange", fügte Rick zynisch hinzu und öffnete ihr die Tür. „Nach Ihnen, Mrs Simmons."

 **xxxxxxx**

Auf dem Weg zum See kamen sie wieder an dem kleinen Obstgarten vorbei. Die unteren Äste des Kirschbaums waren mittlerweile komplett abgeerntet, aber etwas weiter oben hingen noch reife Früchte. An einige reichte Castle noch heran, doch für die anderen war selbst er nicht groß genug.

„Hier muss es doch irgendwo eine Leiter geben…", murmelte er und sah sich suchend um, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was sich als Steighilfe benutzen ließ. „Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich auf die Schultern nehme? Dann könntest du ganz bequem an die Kirschen kommen." Becketts zweifelndem Blick begegnete er mit einem Grinsen. „Wie letztes Mal, nur ohne Handschellen."

„Und ohne Tiger!", ergänzte Kate lachend. „Also gut." Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und kletterte auf Castles Rücken.

„Ich … krieg … keine … Luft mehr…", ächzte er, das Gesicht schon hochrot. „'tschuldigung!" Beckett löste ihre Arme, mit denen sie sich um Ricks Hals geklammert hatte und griff nach den Ästen des Kirschbaums. Langsam zog sie daran sich in die Höhe, bis sie endlich sicher auf Castles Schultern saß. „Alles klar da unten?"

„Bestens", bestätigte er und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mit den Händen umfasste er Becketts Knie und ging etwas näher an den Baum, so dass sie problemlos an die Früchte gelangen konnte. „Ein bisschen weiter nach links", dirigierte Kate ihn von oben. „Stopp!" Mit beiden Händen griff sie nach den dunkelroten Kirschen. „Die sind noch viel besser als die eben, hier probier mal." Schon hielt sie ihm eine Kirsche vor den Mund, die er vorsichtig mit den Lippen aus ihren Fingern nahm. Abwechselnd schob Kate sich beziehungsweise Castle eine süße Kirsche in den Mund.

Die harmonische Stimmung wurde leider ganz plötzlich beendet, nämlich durch den Klingelton von Becketts Handy. Im ersten Moment erschreckte sich Beckett so, dass sie fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, doch Castle hielt sie sicher. Das Handy läutete munter weiter, während sie es mühsam aus der Hosentasche zog.

„Ja?" Sie hörte dem Anrufer kurz zu, unterbrach ihn dann aber: „Ich rufe Sie gleich zurück, Ryan, wir sind gerade unterwegs. Aber schicken Sie mir bitte schon mal alles, was Sie haben, per E-Mail zu." Sie beendete das Telefonat und schob das Handy in die Tasche zurück.

Noch bevor Castle was sagen konnte, hatte sie sich an einem stabilen Ast festgeklammert, von dem aus sie sich jetzt auf den Boden gleiten ließ. „Na los, Rick, es gibt Arbeit." Die vom Kirschsaft noch klebrigen Finger wischte sie beiläufig an ihrer Jeans ab.

 **xxxxxxx**

Richard Castle wusste nicht, ob er frustriert oder dankbar sein sollte, dass Ryans Anruf sie gestört hatte. Denn ermutigt durch Kates Verhalten, die bei jeder Kirsche, mit der sie ihn gefüttert hatte, mit ihren Fingern zart seine Lippen gestreift hatte, war er unmittelbar davor gewesen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und seinerseits einen Annäherungsversuch zu unternehmen. Doch jetzt im Nachhinein war er sich nicht sicher, ob er damit nicht einen gewaltigen Fehler begangen und alles zerstört hätte.

Wie auch immer, der Moment war vorbei, und jetzt ging es erstmal wieder um ihren Fall. Er eilte neben Beckett her, die bislang lediglich wusste, dass Enriques wahre Identität feststand und dass zu dieser Identität eine beachtliche Strafakte gehörte.

 **xxxxxxx**

„Die Fingerabdrücke gehören zu Pablo Marquez, 28 Jahre alt. Mehrfach verurteilt wegen Betrugs. Er ist offenbar sehr erfolgreich darin, ältere Frauen zu bezirzen und sie dann finanziell auszunutzen." Das konnte sich Beckett lebhaft vorstellen. „Insgesamt saß er vier Jahre", fuhr Ryan am Telefon fort. „Vermutlich hätte er noch mehr bekommen, aber die meisten Frauen wollten nicht gegen ihn aussagen und häufig nicht mal Anzeige erstatten." Castle schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, als er das hörte.

„Wir haben daraufhin seine Konten überprüft. In unregelmäßigen Abständen gibt es Bareinzahlungen von jeweils mehreren tausend Dollar. Laut seinen Telefonverbindungen hat er heute Vormittag, als Castle ihn beobachtet hat, ein nicht registriertes Prepaid-Handy angerufen. Diese Telefonnummer ruft er mindestens zweimal täglich an und er wird auch regelmäßig von ihr angerufen. Die Einzelheiten stehen in den Unterlagen, die ich gemailt habe."

„Danke, Ryan. Gute Arbeit! Wir sehen uns die Sachen an und melden uns später wieder." Beckett schaltete die Lautsprecherfunktion am Handy aus und fuhr den Laptop hoch.

Im Posteingang wartete bereits die angekündigte E-Mail. Castle hielt Stift und Zettel bereit, während Beckett die Anhänge öffnete und aufmerksam studierte. Sie fasste die wesentlichen Details zusammen und Castle notierte sie für ihr Ersatzmordfallbrett.

Als sie damit fertig waren, standen sie nebeneinander über den Tisch gebeugt und betrachteten das Ergebnis.

„Das Geld könnte die Bezahlung für die Vermittlung der Morde sein", spekulierte Castle. „Dass er dem Mörder telefonisch mitteilt, wer ein potentieller Kunde ist."

„Und wenn wir wissen, wem das Prepaid-Handy gehört, haben wir unseren Mörder", nickte Beckett. Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten essen gehen. Du hast nachher noch deinen Massagetermin, und ich bekomme eine Maniküre."

 **xxxxxxx**

Knapp zwei Stunden später unterhielt sie sich mit Theresa, während diese ihre Fingernägel feilte. Theresa war schon seit der Gründung des Everlasting Love-Instituts hier im Beautybereich tätig. Becketts Hoffnung, dass sie durch sie an weitere Informationen über Pablo alias Enrique kommen würde, erfüllte sich allerdings nicht, denn Theresa war äußerst diskret, was ihren Kollegen betraf. Sie bestätigte lediglich, dass Enrique ein erstklassiger Masseur sei.

„An welche Farbe hatten Sie gedacht?" Sie präsentierte ein großes Sortiment an Nagellackfläschen. „Ich habe verschiedene Schattierungen in Rosa. Hier sehen Sie unsere Rottöne. Dieses Kirschrot ist momentan sehr beliebt." Theresa deutete auf die entsprechende Flasche.

Der Anblick der leuchtenden Farbe erinnerte Beckett augenblicklich daran, wie sie und Rick am Nachmittag im Obstgarten Kirschen gepflückt hatten. Es war schön gewesen, allerdings zugleich auch enttäuschend. Denn eigentlich hatte sie sich eine Reaktion erhofft, als sie Rick die Früchte vor den Mund gehalten hatte. Um ihn noch etwas zu provozieren, hatte sie sogar wie aus Versehen mit ihren Fingern seine Lippen gestreift, doch das hatte ihn offenbar nicht interessiert. Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, da war sie sich sicher, hätte er ganz anders reagiert.

Hatte er seine Liebeserklärung vor knapp einem Jahr ernst gemeint? Vermutlich, denn schon in den Monaten zuvor hatte es diese Spannung zwischen ihnen gegeben, immer wieder Situationen, in denen es heftig zwischen ihnen geknistert hatte. Doch bevor sich Kate ihrer Gefühle sicher gewesen war, war es zu dem alles verändernden Mordversuch auf sie gekommen.

Sie träumte immer noch manchmal davon: wie sie ihre Ansprache vor Montgomerys Trauergesellschaft hielt, Rick, der plötzlich laut ihren Namen schrie und dann dieser scharfe Schmerz in ihrer Brust und das entsetzliche Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später hatte Rick sie zu Boden gerissen, hatte sie gehalten und den Tränen nah angefleht, bei ihm zu bleiben. Seine Worte „Ich liebe dich, Kate" waren das letzte gewesen, was sie gehört hatte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, und auch das erste, woran sie sich beim Aufwachen nach der OP erinnert hatte. Doch dann waren auch die anderen Erinnerungen wieder da gewesen. Roy Montgomerys Tod und die Erkenntnis, dass er ihr jahrelang verschwiegen hatte, was er alles über den Mord an ihrer Mutter wusste, dass er sogar mitverantwortlich dafür gewesen war. Die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt selbst zur Zielscheibe des Mörders geworden war und womöglich nie wieder sicher sein würde.

All das war schon mehr gewesen, als sie verarbeiten konnte, und sie hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft besessen, sich mit ihren Gefühlen Castle gegenüber auseinanderzusetzen und alles noch zusätzlich zu verkomplizieren. Und so hatte ihre spontane Reaktion darin bestanden vorzugeben, sich nicht an den Schuss und alles, was danach geschehen war, erinnern zu können.

Mittlerweile bereute sie diese Entscheidung. Es hätte garantiert eine Möglichkeit gegeben, Rick zu erklären, dass sie erst alles, was mit dem Anschlag auf sie zusammenhing, verarbeiten musste, bevor sie für eine Beziehung mit ihm bereit war. Vielleicht hätte er sie verstanden und gewartet. Doch dazu war es jetzt zu spät.

Kate schob die deprimierenden Gedanken beiseite und tippte auf eine Flasche mit zartrosa Lack. „Diese hier."

 **xxxxxxx**

Zwanzig Minuten später kam sie mit frisch lackierten Fingernägeln aus dem Beautybereich. Im Vorraum stand Castle, bekleidet mit seinem weißen Bademantel. Unmittelbar vor ihm und eifrig auf ihn einredend, stand die Frau, die Beckett am Vorabend im Foyer kennengelernt hatte. Grenzenlose Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf Castles Gesicht ab, als er Beckett erblickte.

„Da ist schon meine Gattin!" Er breitete die Arme aus und umarmte Beckett kurz. „Gott sei Dank, dass du da bist", raunte er ihr dabei unauffällig ins Ohr. „Diese Frau ist eine absolute Nervensäge."

„Ich weiß", gab Beckett leise zurück. „Vermutlich sollst du ihr Ehemann Nummer drei werden." Demonstrativ küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. „Lieb von dir, auf mich zu warten, mein Schatz!", setzte sie dann lauter hinzu und hängte sich bei ihm ein.

„Wie war es?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Sie wollte mich zu einem Spaziergang im Mondschein überreden." Castle war völlig entrüstet. „Als wäre das hier eine Singleparty. – Oh, du meinst die Massage. Sehr gut, aber Krystal arbeitet erst seit drei Monaten hier. Allerdings scheint sie nicht viel von Enrique zu halten. Sie hält ihn für einen Schleimer."

„Womit sie ja gar nicht so falsch liegt", sagte Beckett. „Bei mir war es auch nicht ergiebiger. Lassen wir es für heute gut sein. Trinken wir noch was an der Bar?"

„Gerne. Ich sollte mir aber vorher noch was anderes anziehen." Castle zupfte an seinem Bademantel. „Geh du schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach."

 **xxxxxxx**

„Auf einen erfolgreichen Abschluss der Woche!" Castle erhob sein Weinglas und stieß mit Beckett an. „Ich finde, es hat sich gelohnt, dass wir hergekommen sind. – Entschuldige bitte." Er zog sein klingelndes Smartphone heraus. „Ja?"

Beckett trank von ihrem Rotwein und beobachtete, wie Castle sein Gesicht schuldbewusst verzog. „Lenny, es tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen, dich zurückzurufen." Er kramte einen weißen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus der Innentasche seine Sakkos. „Moment, ich hab ihre Telefonnummer hier." Er faltete mit einer Hand den Zettel auseinander und las vor: „Null – acht – vier – vier – fünf – drei – fünf – sechs – drei -", er stockte und starrte perplex den Zettel an. Erst die Stimme seines Gesprächspartners riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Lenny, ich ruf dich morgen wieder an. Hier ist gerade was dazwischengekommen. Schönen Abend noch und grüß Lydia von mir."

Hastig steckte er Zettel und Smartphone ein und griff nach Becketts Hand. „Komm mit!"

Um Castles privates Telefonat nicht zu belauschen, hatte sich Kate bewusst auf die Musik konzentriert, die von der Bar kam. Umso erstaunter war sie, als Castle sie jetzt von ihrem Sitz zerrte. „Was ist denn los?"

„Mir ist was aufgefallen. Wir müssen sofort nach oben."

Mit einem bedauernden Blick auf ihr fast noch volles Glas Rotwein folgte Beckett ihrem Partner.

Im Aufzug holte er tief Luft. „Das war eben mein Bekannter Lennart. Er hatte mir angeboten…"

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich noch einmal und ein Ehepaar stieg ein. Castle verstummte schlagartig. Stattdessen blickte er unablässig auf die Stockwerksanzeige, als könnte er den Aufzug dadurch beschleunigen. In der obersten Etage angekommen zog er Beckett an der Hand aus dem Fahrstuhl, überholte das Paar, das ebenfalls dort ausgestiegen war, und eilte auf ihre Suite zu. Schon einige Meter vor der Tür zog er die Schlüsselkarte heraus, öffnete eilig die Tür und schob Beckett in die Suite.

„Kannst du mir endlich mal sagen, was das hier soll?", fragte sie leicht gereizt. „Was ist denn so dringend, dass ich nicht mal meinen Wein austrinken darf?"

Aber Castle hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Er blätterte in der Mappe, in der sie die Zettel für ihr Ersatzmordfallbrett aufbewahrten, wenn sie nicht in ihrer Suite waren. „Ha, da ist er!" Triumphierend hielt er ihr einen der neuen Notizzettel vom Nachmittag hin.

„Die Rufnummer des Prepaid-Handys, das Enrique angerufen hat", sagte Beckett, nachdem sie einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte. „Na und? Solange wir nicht wissen, wem es gehört, hilft uns die nicht weiter."

Castle grinste breit, zog den weißen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus seiner Sakkotasche und hielt ihn Beckett unter die Nase. Sie nahm ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und sah ihn sich an. In einer ordentlichen Handschrift war dort eine Nummer notiert, eine Telefonnummer…

Beckett runzelte die Stirn und sah Castle verwirrt an. „Das ist dieselbe Nummer. Woher hast du sie?"

Castle grinste noch breiter. „Von einem netten jungen Mädchen, das mich für einen _älteren Mann_ hält…"


	12. Chapter 12

Beckett legte ihr Handy auf den Tisch. „Okay, Esposito checkt gleich morgen als erstes die Konten von Rose und ob sie bereits aktenkundig geworden ist. Bist du sicher, dass die beiden nicht einfach nur ein Verhältnis haben?"

Entschieden schüttelte Castle den Kopf. „Sie hat mir gegenüber behauptet, ihn nicht besonders gut zu kennen. Und weshalb hätte sie deswegen lügen sollen?"

Im Grunde war Beckett seiner Meinung, Rose hatte sich eindeutig verdächtig gemacht. „Na gut, warten wir ab, was Esposito morgen herausfindet." Sie unterdrückte mühsam ein Gähnen. „Gehen wir schlafen."

 **xxxxxx**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Castle von einem Klingeln im Nebenzimmer geweckt, dann hörte er Becketts Stimme. Das musste Esposito sein, der endlich anrief. Castle zog sich rasch den Bademantel über und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

Beckett hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihrem Bett, mit verstrubbelten Haaren und noch im Pyjama. Sie blickte auf, als sie das Klicken der Tür hörte und winkte Castle zu sich heran. Gleichzeitig schaltete sie das Handy auf Lautsprecher.

„… Rose Carmichael scheint also ihr richtiger Name zu sein", ertönte daraufhin Espositos Stimme. „Keine Vorstrafen, nur eine Anzeige wegen Ruhestörung. Ihr Nachbar hat sich beschwert, weil sie nachts gesungen hat. Beim Geld wird es schon interessanter. Auch auf ihrem Konto gibt es immer wieder größere Bareinzahlungen, genau wie bei Pablo Marquez. Bis vor zwei Jahren hatte sie übrigens Schulden und dann kam es erst zu besagten Einzahlungen. Sie arbeitet seit fast drei Jahren im Everlasting Love-Institut, davor hat sie als Kellnerin in einem Diner gejobbt. Abgesehen von den Telefonaten konnten wir keine weitere Verbindung zu Marquez feststellen."

„Schade", seufzte Beckett.

„Moment, Ryan hat noch was gefunden", sagte Esposito und gab den Hörer offenbar an ihn weiter.

„Guten Morgen, Beckett", klang die aufgeregte Stimme von Kevin Ryan aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Morgen, Ryan, was gibt es?"

„Ich habe sämtliche Verbindungen des Prepaid-Handys überprüft, das laut Ihren Ermittlungen Rose Carmichael gehört. Raten Sie mal, mit wem sie telefoniert hat?"

„Ryan, ich hatte heute noch keinen Kaffee und bin nicht aufgelegt für Ihre Ratespielchen." Becketts leicht genervter Tonfall sorgte dafür, dass Ryan seine Neuigkeit ohne weitere Diskussion bekanntgab: „Mit Benedict Morgan!"

„Benedict Morgan?" Beckett griff nach der Mappe, in der sie die Unterlagen über den Fall aufbewahrten und blätterte eilig darin herum.

„Moment, war Benedict Morgan nicht ein Mord _opfer_?", schaltete sich Castle in das Gespräch ein und runzelte die Stirn. „Der Mann, der in der Parkgarage erschossen wurde?"

„Exakt", bestätigte Ryan. „Sie rief ihn drei Wochen nach dem Ende des Aufenthalts der Morgans im Everlasting Love-Institut an. Das Gespräch dauerte viereinhalb Minuten. Da der Mord an ihm erst gut drei Monate später stattfand, haben die Kollegen, die seinen Tod untersuchten, diesen Anruf nicht für wichtig gehalten. Abgesehen davon ließ sich das Gespräch ja ohnehin nicht zurückverfolgen."

„Aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!" Castle lief vor Becketts Bett auf und ab und schüttelte unzufrieden den Kopf. „Weshalb sollte jemand, der für den Mörder arbeitet oder womöglich selbst der Mörder ist, das künftige Mord _opfer_ anrufen? Es sei denn…"

Auch Beckett schien ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein. „Es sei denn, sie hat Benedict Morgan kontaktiert, um _ihm_ den Mord an seiner Ehefrau anzubieten. Doch als er darauf nicht einging…"

„… versuchte sie es bei seiner Frau und hatte damit mehr Erfolg!", beendete Castle ihren Satz. Zufrieden sahen sich die beiden an.

„Gab es von diesem Handy auch Anrufe bei Eve Morgan?", erkundigte sich Beckett bei Ryan. „Bislang habe ich nichts gefunden. Ich überprüfe aber noch, ob Eve Morgan weitere Handys besitzt und eventuell darüber kontaktiert wurde."

„Okay, melden Sie sich dann." Beckett schaltete den Lautsprecher aus und sah Castle erwartungsvoll an, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. „Nun?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Rose wirklich eine Mörderin ist. Allerdings scheint sie zumindest den Kontakt zwischen dem Mörder und den potentiellen Kunden herzustellen. Außerdem weiß ich jetzt, dass sie nicht an meinem charmanten Wesen interessiert war, sondern nur daran festzustellen, ob ich dich umbringen lassen will." Er klang etwas frustriert. „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich bin sicher, eine Menge Frauen sind ganz hingerissen von deinem charmanten Wesen", tröstete ihn Beckett. „Und jetzt brauche ich endlich meinen Kaffee."

 **xxxxxx**

„Kate, Sie haben vorgestern bei unserer ersten Sitzung berichtet, dass Ricks Affäre mit einer anderen Frau Sie sehr verletzt hat."

Beckett rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her, als Dr. Rosenberg dieses Thema aufgriff. Hätte sie im Vorfeld gewusst, wie viel dieser Undercover-Einsatz mit ihrem echten Leben und ihren wirklichen Problemen und Gefühlen zu tun haben würde, hätte sie sich nie darauf eingelassen. Doch jetzt konnte sie keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

„Bitte berichten Sie Ihrem Mann detailliert, wie Sie sich dabei gefühlt haben, was Sie gedacht haben. Schildern Sie ganz offen Ihre Enttäuschung und Ihre Ängste."

Jetzt war Beckett offenbar nicht mehr die einzige Person im Raum, die sich unwohl fühlte, auch Castle wirkte plötzlich unruhig. Abwehrend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah weder sie noch die Therapeutin an. Hätte Kate es nicht besser gewusst, würde sie tatsächlich glauben, dass er wegen seiner Liaison mit der Stewardess ein schlechtes Gewissen hätte. Martha konnte wirklich stolz auf ihren schauspielerisch begabten Sohn sein.

Zögernd begann Beckett zu sprechen: wie sie sich entschlossen hatte mit Rick offen über ihre Beziehung zu reden und wie er genau in diesem Moment mit dieser anderen Frau aufgetaucht war. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, ihre wahren Gefühle für sich zu behalten und nur ihre Rolle zu spielen, doch Dr. Rosenberg gelang es durch geschicktes Fragen, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie tatsächlich ihre damaligen Gedanken schilderte.

 **xxxxxx**

Castle hasste Ryan mittlerweile für seinen Vorschlag, ihn mit Beckett auf diese Undercover-Mission zu schicken. Er hasste Dr. Rosenberg für ihre Gabe genau die Dinge zu hinterfragen, die am meisten wehtaten. Ja, in diesem Moment hasste er sogar Kate, die es mit ihrer Schauspielerei tatsächlich schaffte, dass er sich ihretwegen schuldig fühlte. Doch er hatte beschlossen, diesen Fall durchzustehen und das würde er auch schaffen. Danach würde er endlich mit Beckett reden und, so hoffte er, alles klären. Bis dahin würde er versuchen, seine Gefühle auszuschalten.

Irgendwann hatte Kate alles erzählt, was sie konnte, ohne ihre wahre Identität preiszugeben. Sie fühlte sich völlig leer und erschöpft. Dankbar griff sie nach dem Glas Wasser, das Dr. Rosenberg ihr reichte.

„Das war sehr gut, Kate", lobte die Therapeutin sie. „Rick, möchten Sie sich gleich dazu äußern oder brauchen Sie noch etwas Zeit, um alles zu verarbeiten? In dem Fall können wir uns auch heute am frühen Abend hier treffen und reden."

„Heute Abend", sagte Castle sofort, was Kate ohnehin lieber war. Bis dahin würde sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle haben.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns um 18 Uhr wieder", sagte Dr. Rosenberg lächelnd und erhob sich. „Bis dann." Sie verließ den Raum und ließ Beckett und Castle allein zurück.

 **xxxxxx**

Verlegen drehte Beckett das Glas in ihrer Hand, sie wagte es gar nicht ihren Partner anzusehen. Irgendwann hob sie doch den Blick. Rick sah sie ernst an, es war unmöglich zu sagen, was er dachte. Diesmal wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus. Eine Minute lang starrten sie sich an, bis Castle schließlich ganz leicht lächelte.

„Na komm, gehen wir." Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und ging schweigend neben ihr her.

Im Foyer blieb er stehen. „Du wirst sicher mit Ryan telefonieren wollen. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit spazieren, okay? Nur ein wenig frische Luft schnappen." Bevor Beckett antworten konnte, verschwand er schon über die Terrasse nach draußen. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie ihm nachzugehen, um endlich mit ihm zu reden. Was hatte er ihr vorhin mit seinem Blick sagen wollen? Dennoch blieb sie, wo sie war. Er hatte klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er jetzt allein sein wollte und er hatte auch recht damit, dass sie sich um ihren Fall kümmern musste. Alles andere musste erst einmal warten.

 **xxxxxx**

Allmählich wurden seine Spaziergänge im Park zur Gewohnheit. In Manhattan käme er nie auf den Gedanken, einfach so draußen herumzulaufen. Doch nur hier im Park konnte er zur Ruhe kommen, seine Gedanken ordnen. Und seine Gedanken hatten es gerade dringend nötig geordnet zu werden.

Er war ursprünglich überzeugt gewesen, dass Beckett der Therapeutin etwas vorgespielt hatte, was ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber anging, dass sie verletzt war. So hatten sie es schließlich auch geplant. Doch warum, um alles in der Welt, hatte sie auch nachdem Dr. Rosenberg den Raum verlassen hatte, ihre Rolle weitergespielt? Warum hatte sie es vermieden, ihn anzusehen, ganz so als wäre ihr ihr Verhalten peinlich? War sie tatsächlich so aufgewühlt gewesen, wie es ihm vorkam? Allmählich wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, woran er bei ihr war.

Er kam in den hinteren, ruhigeren Teil des Parks. Hier war es wie immer sehr einsam, nur das Vogelgezwitscher war zu hören. Und dort hinten, an seinem üblichen Platz, saß Max, das unvermeidliche Schachbrett vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Hallo Rick, wie geht es Ihnen?", grüßte er, als er Castle erkannte. „Lust auf ein Spiel?" »Warum eigentlich nicht?«

„Gerne, aber ich spiele nicht besonders gut. Meine Stärken liegen mehr beim Poker."

„Umso besser, das hebt mein Selbstbewusstsein", grinste Max und stellte die Figuren auf. Castle nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und eröffnete das Spiel, indem er einen Bauern zwei Felder nach vorne setzte. „Ihre Frau …?" Er wusste nicht genau, wie er seine Frage formulieren sollte ohne aufdringlich zu wirken, doch Max verstand ihn auch so. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Massage, Gesichtspackung – was auch immer das sein soll - und anschließend Fitnesstraining. Nicht zu vergessen die Sauna! Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich mir diese Woche hier erspart und Lucinda einfach einen Aufenthalt in einem dieser Wellnesstempel gebucht." Er machte einen Zug. „Aber Sie sehen etwas zufriedener aus als beim letzten Mal. Läuft es jetzt besser zwischen Ihnen und Ihrer Gattin?"

Eigentlich war sich Castle gar nicht sicher, dass es wirklich so war, aber er hatte wieder einen Funken Hoffnung, dass die Sache zwischen ihm und Kate doch noch ein gutes Ende finden könnte. „Zumindest nicht mehr ganz so schlecht", antwortete er vorsichtig und zog einen weiteren Bauern. „Vielleicht können wir unsere Probleme überwinden."

„Sehen Sie, ich hab doch gesagt, dass die hier gut sind." Max machte seinen Zug und lehnte sich dann zufrieden zurück. „Natürlich lassen sich solche Dinge nicht von heute auf morgen aus der Welt schaffen, aber das Vertrauen wird wiederkehren und irgendwann werden Sie ihre Lügen vergessen haben und ihr wieder vertrauen. Und Ihre Frau wird Ihnen Ihren Seitensprung verziehen haben." Er beobachtete aufmerksam, wie Castle einen Zug machte, beugte sich dann vor und schlug seinen Läufer. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass beide Partner bereit sind an ihrer Beziehung zu arbeiten." Resigniert drehte er Castles geschlagenen Läufer zwischen den Fingern. „Tja, und da das bei Lucinda und mir nicht der Fall ist, werden wir uns vermutlich scheiden lassen."

Castle war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf diese Mitteilung reagieren sollte. „Das tut mir sehr leid", begann er zögernd, doch Max winkte ab.

„Bei uns war von Anfang an der Wurm drin, da ist ein sauberer Schlussstrich wahrscheinlich das Beste. Nur fängt jetzt wieder der ewige Streit ums Geld an…" Er verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lassen Sie uns lieber in Ruhe spielen."

 **xxxxxx**

Innerhalb einer halben Stunde hatte Max Castle vernichtend geschlagen, was ihm zumindest ein kleiner Trost zu sein schien. Castle verabschiedete sich von ihm und ging zum Haus zurück. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, ob er mit Kate über den Vormittag sprechen sollte, doch er war neugierig, wie die Ermittlungen vorangingen.

Im Aufzug klingelte sein Smartphone: Beckett. „Hey Rick, es gibt Neuigkeiten. Kannst du offen sprechen?"

„Ich fahre gerade nach oben. Bin in einer Minute bei dir."

Die Tür zu ihrer Suite stand bereits offen, als er ankam, drinnen wartete Beckett auf ihn. Bei seinem Anblick klappte sie ihren Laptop zu und sah ungeduldig zu, wie er die Tür von innen schloss. „Wir haben immer noch keine hieb- und stichfesten Beweise, dass sie in die Morde verwickelt sind, aber zumindest können wir beweisen, dass sowohl Rose als auch Enrique telefonischen Kontakt zu den jeweiligen Ehepartnern unserer Opfer hatten. Ryan und Esposito sind Roses sämtliche Verbindungsnachweise durchgegangen. Bis vor einem Monat hat sie regelmäßig ein anderes, auf einen gewissen Domingo Christos registriertes Prepaid-Handy angerufen. Und von diesem Handy wiederum erfolgten Anrufe bei James Stamberg, Eve Morgan und Jeffrey Curtis, jeweils wenige Tage, nachdem sie hier gewesen waren."

Castle schien nicht überzeugt. „Damit können wir Rose mit demjenigen in Verbindung bringen, der Stamberg und die anderen angerufen hat, aber doch nicht Enrique. Haben wir diesen Domingo Christos schon ausfindig machen können?"

„Ja, Ryan und Esposito sind gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Ich habe hier übrigens sein Führerscheinfoto." Bei diesen Worten klappte sie ihren Laptop wieder auf, drehte ihn so, dass Castle auf den Bildschirm sehen konnte und blickte ihn triumphierend an. „Darf ich vorstellen: Domingo Christos, alias Enriques Reyes, alias Pablo Marquez."

„Wow!", jetzt war Castle tatsächlich beeindruckt. „Wie behält der nur den Überblick bei den vielen Namen? Sein Anwalt wird bestimmt behaupten, dass er schizophren ist und mindestens zwei seiner drei Persönlichkeiten unschuldig sind."

Beckett schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Wenigstens haben wir so einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss für seine Wohnung bekommen. Ryan und Esposito sind schon unterwegs hierher, um ihn und auch Rose zu vernehmen."

Castle seufzte. „Um Rose tut es mir leid. Ich bin sicher, dass sie eine große Karriere hätte machen können, sie hat wirklich Talent. Und sie hat es nicht leicht gehabt als Kind. Ihr Vater ist früh gestorben und hat die Familie mittellos zurückgelassen. Vermutlich ist sie nur durch einen dummen Zufall in diese Sache geraten."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Beckett ihren Partner an. „Du denkst schon daran, dass sie garantiert gelogen und irgendetwas erfunden hat, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen?" „Ich merke, wenn man mich anlügt, keine Sorge. Auch wenn es manchmal etwas länger dauert." Seine Stimme klang bitter, und auch Becketts Miene wurde ernst.

„Rick, ich muss dir etwas sagen…", sie holte tief Luft. „Ich habe dich belogen. Als ich behauptet habe, ich könne mich nicht an den Schuss erinnern." Unbewusst zog sie ihre Halskette heraus und spielte nervös an dem Ring ihrer verstorbenen Mutter. „Ich kann mich daran erinnern."

„Ich weiß."

Sie erstarrte, als sie Castles Worte hörte. Er bemühte sich zu lächeln, doch in seinen Augen konnte sie den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung über ihr Verhalten sehen.

„Ich… ich wollte dir nicht wehtun…", versuchte sie hilflos zu erklären.

„Ist schon okay." Das war es zwar nicht, doch Castle wollte keine tränenreichen Entschuldigungen hören. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Wenigstens hatte sie ihm endlich die Wahrheit gesagt. Und wie Max gesagt hatte, irgendwann würde er über ihre Lüge hinwegkommen… »Moment!«

„Ich war einfach noch völlig überwältigt von den ganzen Ereignissen. Montgomery, sein Tod, der Anschlag auf mich. Ich war damals noch nicht bereit -"

„Oh mein Gott, ich weiß, wer der Täter ist!", platzte Castle heraus, der gar nicht mitbekam, was seine Partnerin ihm mühsam zu erklären versuchte.


	13. Chapter 13

„– mich meinen Gefühlen dir gegenüber – WAS?" Völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hielt Beckett inne. „Was meinst du mit _Du weißt, wer der Täter ist_? Rose und Enrique sind die Täter, zumindest sind sie beteiligt."

„Nicht unbedingt", Castle war ganz aufgeregt. „Vielleicht gehören sie auch dazu, aber es muss mindestens eine weitere Person geben, die Informationen über die möglichen Opfer weitergibt. Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen hin und wieder mit einem anderen Gast unterhalten, einem Mann namens Max. Erst vorhin hab ich hinten im Park mit ihm Schach gespielt."

„Sehr schön, nur weiß ich nicht, inwiefern das mit unserem Fall zu tun hat." Die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Castle hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Dazu komme ich jetzt. Ich hab mich mit Max über die Therapie und unsere Eheprobleme unterhalten und mich dabei streng an unsere Coverstory gehalten. Dass ich ein Verhältnis mit einer anderen hatte und wir uns auseinandergelebt haben…"

Beckett, die sich diese Geschichte schließlich gemeinsam mit ihm ausgedacht hatte, nickte hastig, damit er endlich zum Wesentlichen kam.

„Aber vorhin hat er etwas erwähnt, wovon er überhaupt nichts wissen konnte. Ein Detail, über das ich nur mit einer einzigen Person hier gesprochen habe: Dr. Natasha Rosenberg!" Triumphierend blickte er Beckett an.

Die war jetzt völlig verwirrt. „Aber wir haben sie überprüft und dabei festgestellt, dass sie erst seit vier Monaten hier angestellt ist. Was war das für ein Detail? Kannst du es nicht doch diesem Max gegenüber erwähnt haben?"

Castle hatte nicht die Absicht, Kate mitzuteilen, dass er der Therapeutin erzählt hatte, wie sehr ihn ihre Lüge verletzt hatte. Doch er wusste todsicher, dass mit keinem anderen Menschen darüber gesprochen hatte – mal abgesehen von seiner Mutter.

„Garantiert nicht", versicherte er ihr. „Max konnte davon nichts wissen, es sei denn Dr. Rosenberg hätte es ihm mitgeteilt."

„Weshalb hätte sie ihm etwas über einen anderen Klienten erzählen sollen?" Beckett schien noch nicht überzeugt.

„Da fällt mir nur ein Grund ein: Max steckt auch mit drin", kombinierte Castle spontan. „Habe ich ihn schon mal gesehen?", erkundigte sich Beckett.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab ihn immer nur ganz hinten im Park getroffen. Ende vierzig, mittelblondes Haar, hat immer ein Schachspiel dabei. Seine Frau heißt Lucinda", fiel ihm noch ein. „Aber ich selbst habe sie nie getroffen."

„Weißt du seinen Familiennamen?"

Darüber musste Castle erst nachdenken. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er ihn je genannt hat. Da wir davon ausgegangen waren, dass kein Gast hinter den Morden stecken kann, habe ich auch nicht ernsthaft versucht, viel über ihn zu erfahren." Er stand auf. „Aber das lässt sich ja ändern."

Misstrauisch sah Beckett ihren Partner an, er wirkte beunruhigend unternehmenslustig. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde ihn einfach zu einer Revanche herausfordern und ihn dabei diskret ausfragen. Vielleicht kann ich sogar an seine Fingerabdrücke kommen."

Castles Versuche, irgendetwas diskret in Erfahrung zu bringen, kannte Beckett zur Genüge. Für gewöhnlich war er dabei so unauffällig wie ein rot-blau getupfter Paradiesvogel.

„Nein, wir versuchen erst was anderes", schlug sie deshalb vor. „Wir fragen bei Mrs Dupont nach. Sie muss Informationen über ihn haben."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er auch einen falschen Namen angegeben", gab Castle zu bedenken. „Ganz sicher sogar. Aber wenn wir seine Zimmernummer haben, können wir dort Fingerabdrücke nehmen und vielleicht auch Beweise finden."

Castle überdachte ihre Worte kurz und fand tatsächlich nichts daran auszusetzen. „Okay, lass uns gehen."

 **xxxxxx**

Im Aufzug hatte er doch noch einen Einwand. „Mrs Dupont wird uns keine Informationen über andere Gäste geben. Oder willst du unsere Tarnung aufgeben?"

„Erstmal noch nicht. Aber ich habe eine Idee. Du erlaubst doch?" Mit diesen Worten zog sie seine Sonnenbrille aus der Brusttasche seine Sakkos.

„Hey, das ist eine brandneue Ray-Ban. Die hat fast 500 Dollar gekostet!", protestierte Castle entrüstet.

„Stell dich nicht so an, du bekommst sie ja vermutlich wieder."

„Wieso nur vermutlich?"

Doch Beckett beantwortete seine Frage nicht mehr, denn in diesem Moment war der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss angekommen und die Tür öffnete sich. Zielstrebig steuerte sie Celia Duponts Büro an, Castle eilte ihr hinterher.

 **xxxxxx**

Im Vorzimmer wurden sie von ihrer Sekretärin begrüßt. „Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

„Wir möchten zu Mrs Dupont." Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, da öffnete sich schon die Bürotür und Celia Dupont kam heraus.

„Mr und Mrs Simmons, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Beckett hielt die Hand mit der Sonnenbrille hoch. „Mein Mann hat vorhin mit einem anderen Gast im Park Schach gespielt und erst jetzt festgestellt, dass sie offenbar ihre Sonnenbrillen vertauscht haben. Leider weiß er nur, dass der Mann Max heißt. Können Sie uns womöglich weiterhelfen und uns sagen, in welcher Suite er wohnt?"

Celia runzelte die Stirn. „Max? Ich glaube, momentan haben wir keinen Gast, der so heißt. Stacy, können Sie mal im Computer nachsehen? Vielleicht täusche ich mich."

Die Sekretärin tippte kurz auf der Tastatur und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Nein, vorletzte Woche war ein Maximilian hier, aber zur Zeit nicht."

„Sein Frau heißt Lucinda", fügte Castle hinzu.

Jetzt schüttelte auch Celia ganz entschieden den Kopf. „Ich kann Ihnen garantieren, dass sich unter unseren Gästen keine Lucinda befindet. Der Name wäre mir aufgefallen, da meine Großmutter so hieß."

„Vielleicht hat sie hier nur Lucy angegeben", schlug Beckett vor und warf Castle einen ratlosen Blick zu.

Stacy tippte auch diesen Namen in den PC ein und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „In diesem Jahr hatten wir auch keine Lucy bei uns."

„Wir haben einige Prominente, die unerkannt bleiben möchten, unter unseren Gästen", meinte Celia. „Vielleicht hat er deshalb einen falschen Namen genannt."

„Vielleicht", antwortete Beckett, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb skeptisch. „Vielen Dank auf jeden Fall für Ihre Bemühungen. Vermutlich werden wir den Herrn auch so wieder sehen."

„Falls er sich meldet, gebe ich Ihnen auf jeden Fall Bescheid", versicherte Celia und begleitete sie hinaus. „Einen schönen Tag noch."

 **xxxxxx**

„Vielleicht ist hier wirklich unter einem anderen Namen abgestiegen", mutmaßte Beckett, doch wirklich überzeugt schien sie nicht zu sein. Castle nahm ihr erstmal seine Sonnenbrille ab und verstaute sie wieder sorgfältig.

„Und weshalb?", fragte er dann. „Ich bin sicher, dass auch Max nicht sein richtiger Name ist und was sollte es bringen gleichzeitig mit zwei falschen Namen hier herumzulaufen? Dadurch würde doch nur die Gefahr größer, dass er auffliegt. Aber ich habe nachgedacht. Ich habe Max tatsächlich nur an der abgelegensten Stelle im Park getroffen, nie im Haus oder auch nur in der Nähe davon. Dort ist nie ein Angestellter, höchstens mal einer der Gärtner, und die werden vermutlich gar nicht wissen, wer Gast hier ist und wer nicht."

„Es ist also möglich, dass er gar nicht hier wohnt, sondern nur im Park die Gäste abfängt", führte Beckett seinen Gedanken zu Ende. „Klingt logisch."

„Womit ich erneut vorschlage, dass ich ihn suche und aushorche." Castle rieb sich schon erwartungsvoll die Hände.

Ganz wohl war Beckett nicht bei dem Gedanken, doch sie nickte. Sie brauchte Castle, denn schließlich war er der einzige, der Max schon mal gesehen hatte. „Ich komme aber mit", dämpfte sie gleich seine Begeisterung. „Und ich hole vorsichtshalber meine Waffe und die Handschellen."

 **xxxxxx**

Fünfzehn Minuten später machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Max.

Oben in ihrer Suite hatte Beckett Ryan über die neueste Entwicklung telefonisch informiert.

Bei der aktuellen Verkehrslage würden ihre beiden Kollegen und der Streifenwagen, der sie zur Unterstützung begleitete, noch sicher eine halbe Stunde brauchen, bis sie endlich beim Everlasting Love-Institut eintreffen würden.

Zügig gingen sie den Weg entlang. Immer wieder vergewisserte sich Beckett, dass ihre Glock, die sie hinten in den Hosenbund gesteckt hatte, von ihrem Blazer verdeckt wurde. Sie kamen am Erfahrungsplatz vorbei, wo zwei ihnen unbekannte Paare unter Carmens Anleitung ihre Vertrauensübungen absolvierten. Eines der Paare hatte gewisse Schwierigkeiten dabei, mit dem Ergebnis, dass der Mann seine Frau lautstark beschimpfte.

„Noch dreihundert Meter ungefähr", sagte Castle. „Dort hinter der Biegung sitzt er normalerweise."

Hier war es wieder still, selbst die Auseinandersetzung auf dem Erfahrungsplatz war nicht mehr zu hören. Und tatsächlich, hinten auf der Bank saß ein Mann entsprechend Castles Beschreibung.

„Hallo Rick, reicht Ihnen eine Niederlage am Tag nicht?", begrüßte ihn der Mann leutselig. „Und das ist dann wohl die reizende Gattin. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Doch Beckett blieb lieber stehen, denn nur so hatte sie die Möglichkeit im Notfall schnell an ihre Waffe zu kommen.

„Hi Max", Castle zog es ebenfalls vor, sich nicht zu setzen. „Meine Frau Kate hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir gemeinsam mit Ihnen und Lucinda essen gehen. Was halten Sie davon?"

„Oh, wie aufmerksam von Ihnen. Leider ist Lucinda schon vor einer Stunde abgereist. Nachdem wir festgestellt haben, dass die Therapie hier nichts bringt, wollte sie nicht länger bleiben."

„Das ist wirklich zu schade. Ich hätte sie gerne kennengelernt. Wissen Sie, was mich wirklich interessiert?" Castle studierte scheinbar aufmerksam das Schachbrett, das wie immer auf dem Tisch aufgebaut war. „Woher wussten Sie eigentlich von den Problemen zwischen mir und Kate?"

Argwöhnisch schaute Max von Castle zu Beckett und wieder zurück. „Sie haben mir doch selbst davon erzählt. Wissen Sie das nicht mehr?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil, ich weiß noch sehr genau, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe. Und das war auf gar keinen Fall, dass Kate mich belogen hat. Das können Sie nur von Dr. Rosenberg erfahren haben."

Für einen kurzen Moment nur war Beckett abgelenkt, erstaunt sah sie zu Castle. Hatte er tatsächlich die ganze Zeit von ihrer Lüge gewusst? Doch dieser kurze Augenblick reichte für Max völlig aus: blitzschnell zog er ein Kampfmesser hervor und sprang auf. Noch bevor Castle realisierte, was geschehen war, hatte der Mann ihn von hinten gepackt und hielt ihm das Messer an die Kehle.

„Versuchen Sie es gar nicht, Schätzchen, oder Ihr Mann braucht nie wieder eine Therapie", sagte er zu Beckett, die ihre Waffe gezogen hatte. „Schmeißen Sie die Pistole in das Dickicht." Er wies mit dem Kinn in die entsprechende Richtung. „Na los. Sie lieben Ihren Mann doch oder?"

Höhnisch lachte er auf, als Beckett ihm einen eisigen Blick zuwarf, die Waffe aber dann gehorsam in die wild wuchernde Brombeerhecke warf. Man hörte es rascheln, als die Pistole durch das dornige Gestrüpp nach unten auf den Waldboden fiel.

„Das war sehr klug von Ihnen", lobte er sie. „Und jetzt setzen Sie sich auf die Bank."

Beckett tat wie ihr befohlen. Max ging mit Castle, der wie hypnotisiert auf die Messerklinge schielte, einige Meter auf Distanz.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt? Nick und Nora Charles?", wollte er dann wissen.

„So ähnlich", sagte Castle. Kurz vergaß er sogar das Messer an seinem Hals. „Allerdings bin ich derjenige, der das Geld hat." Für Beckett fügte er erklärend hinzu: „Nick und Nora Charles sind die Protagonisten aus -"

„ _Der dünne Mann_ , ich weiß. Ich habe den Film gesehen", beendete Beckett seinen Satz genervt.

„Naja, eigentlich war es ursprünglich ein Kriminalroman von Dashiell Hammett", belehrte ihr Partner sie, „aber das ist jetzt vermutlich nebensächlich." Er wandte sich wieder an Max, der verblüfft die Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen verfolgt hatte: „Okay, Ihre Partnerin hat Sie mit Informationen über die Gäste versorgt und Sie haben sich dann um den Rest gekümmert. So weit, so klar. Aber warum um alles in der Welt haben Sie mich nicht gefragt, ob ich mich nicht meiner Gattin entledigen möchte?"

Max schnaubte. „Sie haben doch schon durchschaut, dass wir die Informationen aus den Therapiesitzungen haben."

„Ja, und?" Beckett wollte den Mann unbedingt dazu bringen weiterzureden. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er offenbar so dumm war vor ihnen ein Geständnis abzulegen, ergab sich vielleicht irgendwie die Möglichkeit, ihn zu überrumpeln und zu überwältigen.

„Keiner von Ihnen beiden kam als Kunde infrage", Max sprach so überdeutlich, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind reden. „Sie sind so wahnsinnig ineinander verliebt, dass es schon fast abartig ist."

Beckett starrte Castle perplex an, der ebenso fassungslos zurückstarrte.

Max sah belustigt von einem zum anderen. „Wie, wussten Sie das etwa nicht? Ich dachte, Sie wären intel-"

Dann ging alles blitzschnell: von oben fiel etwas auf den Kopf des Mannes, reflexartig schaute der hoch, Castle nutzte die Gelegenheit, rammte ihm seinen rechten Ellenbogen in die Seite, duckte sich weg und trat ihm noch schwungvoll zwischen die Beine. Während Max wimmernd auf die Knie sank, stürzte sich Beckett auf ihn und zwang ihn zu Boden. Sie hatte Mühe, ihm die Handschellen anzulegen, denn er hielt seine Hände krampfhaft vor die schmerzende Stelle und war erst nach ein paar Minuten dazu zu bewegen, sie hinter seinen Rücken zu nehmen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Schadenfreude betrachtete Castle ihn. „Sie hatten Recht. Eine Niederlage heute ist genug. Und wenn ich das so sagen darf: Sie sehen beschissen aus!" Grinsend deutete er auf Max' Frisur, auf der ein Vogel im Vorüberfliegen einen weißen Klecks hinterlassen hatte. Dann bückte er sich nach dem Kampfmesser, das zu Boden gefallen war, und reichte es Beckett.

„Ich nehme Sie fest wegen des Mordes an Vanessa Stamberg, Benedict Morgan und Rebecca Curtis. Außerdem wegen des Angriffs mit einer tödlichen Waffe." Sie zog Max auf die Beine und führte ihn vor sich her, das Messer in der freien Hand. „Rick, ruf bitte Ryan und Esposito an. Wenn sie schon hier sind, sollen sie sofort herkommen."

Castle holte sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und rief Ryan an. Die beiden Detectives waren gerade erst eingetroffen. Castle erklärte, was geschehen war und beschrieb ihnen den Weg, den sie nehmen mussten, um zu ihnen zu gelangen. Beckett war mit Max schon einige Meter vorgegangen.

„Die beiden sind unterwegs", rief Castle ihr zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich hinter dem Busch gleich neben Beckett etwas bewegte.

„KATE, PASS AUF!"

Doch die Warnung kam zu spät: ein Zischen war zu hören und fast zum selben Zeitpunkt schrien Beckett und Max auf. Beckett ließ das Messer fallen und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

Hinter dem Busch trat eine Frau hervor: Stacy, die Sekretärin von Celia Dupont. In der Hand hielt sie eine Dose Pfefferspray, aus der sie gerade eine volle Ladung abgegeben hatte. Jetzt zog sie eine Pistole hervor und zielte unsicher auf Beckett, die sich mit den Händen über die Augen fuhr und blind einige Schritte weiterlief.

Nachdem Stacy Castle überhaupt nicht beachtete, wagte er es, hinter ihrem Rücken zu Beckett zu laufen und sie seitlich in den Wald zu ziehen, so dass sie nicht mehr in der Schusslinie stand.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du dumme Kuh?", hörten sie Max jaulen. „Los, du musst hinter ihnen her. Ich kann nichts sehen."

Castle spähte nur kurz hinter dem Baum hervor und sah, dass Stacy dem Befehl zögernd folgte. Immer wieder blickte sie zurück zu Max, der sich die zuschwellenden Augen rieb. „Wir müssen weg hier", flüsterte er Beckett zu, die nach der Pfefferspray-Attacke außerdem unter Atemnot litt. „Sie wirkt zwar nicht so, als ob sie gut mit einer Waffe umgehen könnte, aber womöglich landet sie ja einen Zufallstreffer."

„Ich sehe nichts", keuchte Beckett angestrengt und unterdrückte ein Husten.

„Wir schaffen das auch so. Vertrau mir." Bei diesen Worten legte er Beckett seinen rechten Arm um die Schultern und führte sie tiefer in den Wald hinein. Ohne zu zögern hakte sich Beckett bei ihm unter und folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen.


	14. Chapter 14

Das leise Knacken zerbrechender Äste hinter ihnen verriet, dass Stacy sie verfolgte. Castle beschloss einem schmalen Trampelpfad zu folgen, der hoffentlich irgendwann wieder auf den Hauptweg führen würde, wo sie sich dann schneller fortbewegen könnten. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit endete der Pfad vor einigen gefällten und übereinander gestapelten Baumstämmen, die quer über dem Weg lagen.

Castle sah sich um: auf beiden Seiten wucherte dichtes Brombeergestrüpp, das sie unmöglich überwinden konnten und aus der Ferne konnte er hören, dass Stacy ihnen dicht auf der Fährte war, zurück konnten sie also auch nicht.

„Vor uns ist ein Stapel Baumstämme", flüsterte er Beckett ins Ohr. „Wir müssen da irgendwie rüber. Die Höhe beträgt ungefähr zwei Meter und das Holz sieht ziemlich rutschig aus. Ich werde direkt hinter dir klettern und dich anleiten, okay?"

„'kay", keuchte Kate und nickte, ihre jetzt völlig zugeschwollenen Augen tränten.

Castle führte sie dicht vor das Hindernis und legte ihre Hände darauf. Kate tastete, fand eine Stelle, an der ein Ast abgebrochen war. An dem verbliebenen Rest konnte sie sich festhalten. Mit ihrem rechten Fuß suchte sie nach einem sicheren Halt, rutschte jedoch immer wieder ab. Rick packte ihr Bein und setzte ihren Fuß auf einen Spalt zwischen zwei Baumstämmen. Nachdem Kate dort Tritt gefasst hatte, zog sie sich vorsichtig in die Höhe, unterstützt von Rick, der jetzt ihren linken Fuß an eine sichere Stelle dirigierte. Er kletterte dicht neben ihr her, orientierte sich rasch, griff nach Kates freier Hand und legte sie auf einen anderen Aststumpf. Dann kletterte er wieder zurück und half ihr, ihre Füße sicher zu setzen.

Nach und nach erkletterte Kate so den Baumstapel.

Einmal geriet sie ins Rutschen, nachdem sich unter ihrem Fuß Baumrinde abgelöst hatte, doch augenblicklich hatte Rick sie sicher im Arm und hielt sie, bis sie wieder festen Halt gefunden hatte.

Jetzt galt es nur noch den obersten Stamm zu erklimmen. Rick kletterte voraus, setzte sich auf den Stamm und erkundete die Lage. Von weitem konnte er tatsächlich den Hauptweg erkennen. Er drehte sich wieder zu Kate, die sich eisern an den Aststümpfen festhielt und auf weitere Anweisungen von ihm wartete.

„Das ist der letzte Baum", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr. „Aber hier gibt es keine Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten. Ich werde dich an den Armen festhalten und zu mir hochziehen."

Kate nickte und streckte ihm ihren rechten Arm entgegen. Rick erfasste ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seinen linken Oberarm. Mit seiner Hand umklammerte er entsprechend ihren Oberarm. Kate löste ihre rechte Hand von dem Ast und tastete blind nach Ricks linken Arm, fand ihn und fuhr ihn hinauf, bis sie kurz über seinem Ellenbogen stoppte und sich festhielt. Auch Castle umfasste ihren rechten Oberarm.

„Ich zieh dich jetzt hoch."

Mit seinen Oberschenkeln umklammerte er den Baumstamm, auf dem er saß, so fest er nur konnte und betete im Stillen, dass er selbst nicht den Halt verlor. Er verstärkte seinen Griff und spannte die Arme an. Zentimeter für Zentimeter zog er Beckett zu sich hoch. Es gelang ihr, einen Fuß auf einen der Aststümpfe zu setzen, an denen sich vorher festgehalten hatte und hing so wenigstens nicht mehr mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht an seinen Armen. Trotzdem merkte er die Anstrengung in seinen Schultern, die aufgrund der Verkrampfung zu schmerzen begannen. Ohne Rücksicht darauf zog er noch fester. Mit Erfolg: Kate kam nah genug, dass sie den Stamm mit einem Arm umklammern konnte.

Rick lockerte seine dadurch freigewordene linke Hand einmal, indem er sie schüttelte und fasste dann hinten in den Bund von Becketts Jeans. Der Stoff gab entgegen seiner Befürchtung nicht nach und so konnte er Beckett komplett nach oben ziehen, bis sie bäuchlings auf dem obersten Stamm lag, die Arme um das Holz geschlungen.

Immer noch tränten ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht war feuerrot, doch sie lächelte. „Danke!", ächzte sie.

Auch Rick war außer Atmen. „Jederzeit. Aber noch haben wir es nicht geschafft. Der Abstieg liegt noch -" Er hielt inne und lauschte.

Aus der Richtung, aus die sie gekommen waren, war ein Rascheln zu vernehmen.

Verdammt, Stacy war ihnen auf den Fersen und sie boten hier oben ein erstklassiges Ziel. Noch war ihre Verfolgerin nicht zu sehen, doch allzu weit konnte sie nicht mehr entfernt sein.

Fieberhaft blickte er sich um, auf der Suche nach etwas, das er werfen konnte, um Stacy durch das Geräusch in eine falsche Richtung zu locken. Doch hier oben gab es nichts außer altem Laub und Rinde und die war zu leicht, um weit genug geworfen zu werden. Damit würde er Stacy vermutlich eher auf sie aufmerksam machen als sie abzulenken.

Beckett wollte sich aufsetzen, doch mit seiner Hand, die immer noch den Bund ihrer Jeans fest im Griff hielt, drückte er sie wieder runter. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. In Windeseile löste er sie von seinem Handgelenk, zielte und warf sie so weit er konnte in den Wald jenseits des Trampelpfads, der zu ihnen führte. Rasche Schritte auf dem Waldboden verrieten, dass die Sekretärin auf seine Finte hereingefallen war und sich wieder von ihnen entfernte.

„Wir müssen hier weg, bevor sie merkt, dass das nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war", flüsterte er Beckett ins Ohr und kletterte auf der anderen Seite des Stammes hinab. Nachdem er auf einem anderen Baumstamm sicheren Halt gefunden hatte, umfasste er Becketts Hüfte und zog seine Partnerin zu sich. „Du kannst loslassen. Direkt unter dir befindet sich ein breiter Baumstamm, auf dem du gut stehen kannst", beruhigte er sie, als sie sich weiterhin am obersten Stamm festklammerte.

Vorsichtig löste Beckett ihren Griff und ließ sich hinab gleiten. Rick sicherte sie weiterhin, indem er beide Arme um ihre Hüfte legte. „Gut so. Hier kannst du dich wieder festhalten." Er nahm ihre Hände und legte sie auf die entsprechenden Aststümpfe. Er kletterte wieder ein Stückchen hinab und setzte Becketts Füße etwas tiefer.

Das Hinabklettern ging wesentlich schneller als Hinaufsteigen, da auf dieser Seite wesentlich mehr Festhaltemöglichkeiten waren, die Beckett auch ohne seine Hilfe fand.

„Okay, ich bin unten. Wenn du dich jetzt an den Armen hängen lässt, kann ich dich problemlos halten."

Kate tat wie ihr geheißen. Rick schlang wieder seine Arme von hinten um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie fest. Nachdem sie oben losgelassen hatte, setzte er sie vorsichtig auf dem Waldboden ab. „Geschafft!"

Einen Moment standen sie dort, Ricks Arme um ihren Körper gelegt, und lehnten sich erschöpft aneinander. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf ihren sinken und schloss kurz die Augen. Becketts Haare kitzelten ihn im Gesicht, aber das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

Auch Beckett vergaß kurz, dass nur wenige Meter entfernt eine Frau mit einer Waffe nach ihnen suchte. Sie genoss das Gefühl, ihren vertrauten Partner wiederzuhaben, auf den sie sich buchstäblich blind verlassen konnte und schmiegte sich noch etwas näher an ihn.

Doch dann wurde das Brennen in ihren Augen, das in den vergangenen Minuten durch das erhöhte Adrenalin unterdrückt worden war, wieder stärker und sie löste sich aus Ricks Armen. „Wir müssen Ryan und Esposito finden, damit sie die beiden festnehmen, bevor sie verschwinden. Und dann muss ich dringend meine Augen ausspülen."

Wenigstens bekam sie wieder normal Luft, auch der Hustenreiz war verschwunden. „Natürlich. Da hinten ist der Weg, ich konnte ihn von da oben aus sehen." Rick legte wieder den Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie den schmalen Pfad entlang. „Vorsichtig mit den Armen. Links und rechts von uns sind überall hohe Brennnesseln", warnte er sie gleich darauf und zog sie näher an sich.

Kate nutzte das als Ausrede, um ihre Arme um Ricks Hüfte zu legen. Auf keinen Fall brauchte sie noch zusätzlich zu den brennenden Augen brennende Arme…

„Gleich kommt ein Wassergraben, ziemlich modrig", berichtete Castle.

Das glaubte Beckett sofort, denn sie konnte das faulige Wasser schon riechen. Auch schwirrten plötzlich zahlreiche Stechmücken um sie herum, vermutlich Anwohner des stehenden Gewässers, die sich nun begeistert auf die seltene und deshalb sehr willkommene Beute stürzten. Kate merkte, wie Rick mit seiner freien Hand wild um sie herum herumfuchtelte, um die lästigen Insekten zu vertreiben. Viel brachte das nicht, denn sie spürte, dass sich bereits einige der Tiere auf ihr niedergelassen hatten und sich an ihrem Blut labten.

„Der Graben ist ungefähr einen Meter breit. Ich gehe rüber und reiche dir dann meine Hand, damit du weißt, wohin du springen musst, okay?"

„Okay", antwortete Kate und machte dabei die Erfahrung, dass Mücken nicht besonders schmackhaft waren. Angewidert spuckte sie das Insekt, das ihr leichtsinnigerweise in den Mund geflogen war, aus.

„Jetzt streck deine Hand aus", sagte Castle.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach vorne. Sofort legte sich Castles Hand um sie.

„Wie gesagt, ein Meter etwa", wiederholte Castle. „Auf der anderen Seite ist Gras, der Untergrund ist etwas weicher als der Waldboden eben. Auf drei. Eins – zwei – drei!"

Bei _drei_ sprang Kate über den Graben, Rick dirigierte sie mit seiner Hand in die richtige Richtung und legte wieder den Arm um sie.

„So, in fünf Metern kommt der Weg. Dort scheint die Sonne und dann werden wir auch endlich die Mücken wieder los." Er beschleunigte seine Schritte etwas. „Jetzt kommt der Weg."

Schon spürte Beckett unter ihren Schuhen das Knirschen der kleinen Steinchen.

„BECKETT! CASTLE!"

Kate erschrak, als sie plötzlich Espositos und Ryans Stimmen hörte. Castles Hand auf ihrer Schulter zuckte kurz, als wollte er sie wegnehmen, doch sie blieb dort liegen.

„Hey, das wird auch Zeit!", rief sie ihren Kollegen entgegen. „Irgendwo dahinten ist eine Frau, weiß, brünett, ungefähr Anfang bis Mitte 50. Trägt einen beigefarbenen Hosenanzug. Sie ist mit einer Pistole bewaffnet und hat auch noch eine Dose Pfefferspray bei sich. Außerdem ein Mann von Ende 40, weiß, mittelblondes Haar. Dunkle Hose, weißes Hemd. Er ist definitiv der Gefährlichere von beiden, allerdings sollte er immer noch Handschellen tragen. Beide festnehmen wegen Mordes beziehungsweise Beihilfe dazu. Castle wird Ihnen erklären, wo es langgeht, ich weiß es nämlich nicht."

Offenbar verstanden die beiden Detectives nicht weshalb, denn Castle fügte erklärend hinzu: „Sie hat eine volle Ladung Pfefferspray ins Gesicht bekommen und sieht nichts mehr. Deshalb bringe ich sie jetzt ins Haus und komme nicht mit Ihnen mit. Da vorne rein in den Wald, da ist ein Trampelpfad…" Er beschrieb ihnen den Weg so genau wie möglich und gab auch noch eine Kurzzusammenfassung, was seit dem Telefonat vorhin passiert war.

„Machen Sie schnell! Ich kümmere mich in der Zeit um Beckett.", rief er ihnen nach, als sie losstürmten.

 **xxxxxx**

„Ich nehme an, zu einem Bootsausflug kann ich dich wieder nicht überreden oder?", scherzte Rick, als sie weitergingen.

„Bedaure, mir ist momentan eher nach einer Dusche zumute."

Obwohl es auf diesem Weg nicht mehr zwingend notwendig war, gingen sie Arm in Arm weiter.

„Ist es so schlimm, dass du gleich unter die Dusche im Schwimmbad möchtest oder hältst du es bis in unsere Suite aus?"

„Im Schwimmbad würden wir zu viel Aufsehen erregen und auf die paar Minuten kommt es sowieso nicht mehr an", antwortete Kate. „Fallen wir auf, wenn wir durch das Foyer gehen? Wegen schmutziger Kleidung oder ähnlichem?"

„Bleib mal stehen", forderte Rick sie auf. Er zupfte ihr was aus den Haaren. „Ich werde dir die Baumrinde von der Jeans klopfen, ist das in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich."

Vorsichtig strich er ihr über die Oberschenkel und die Knie. Dann hielt er inne. „Ähm, da ist noch was…"

„Dann mach es einfach weg", forderte sie ihn ungeduldig auf. »Wo liegt denn dabei das Problem?«

Doch er zögerte weiterhin. „Vorne auf deinem T-Shirt."

Beckett fuhr sich über den Bauch.

„Etwas höher…"

Also wischte sie über den Ausschnitt des Shirts.

„Jetzt etwas tiefer – und links."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so verklemmt bist", sagte sie und strich sich endlich das trockene Laub vom T-Shirt. „Das ist meine linke Brust. Alles zufriedenstellend?" „Fantastisch!" Irgendwas an seiner Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie nicht über dasselbe sprachen. „Ich meinte mein Erscheinungsbild", stellte sie klar. „Kann ich so durchs Foyer gehen?"

„Oh, ja, ähm. Natürlich", stammelte er, womit sie sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt sah, dass er eben tatsächlich von ihren Brüsten gesprochen hatte.

„Du hast natürlich tränende Augen und bist sehr rot im Gesicht, wie bei einem starken Sonnenbrand.", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Das können wir leider nicht ändern. Falls uns jemand darauf anspricht, habe ich eben einen starken Allergieanfall."

Sie musste ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass nicht ausschließlich das Pfefferspray für ihre rote Gesichtsfarbe verantwortlich war.


	15. Chapter 15

Zu ihrer Überraschung gelang es ihnen tatsächlich in ihre Suite zu gelangen, ohne dass jemand auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

Castle führte sie direkt ins Bad. Kate zog noch die Sneakers aus und stellte sich dann mit ihrer kompletten Kleidung unter die Dusche. Sie hob den Kopf und ließ das kalte Wasser direkt auf ihr Gesicht strahlen. Dann stellte sie den Duschstrahl schwächer ein und zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen, damit sie die Augen direkt mit fließendem Wasser spülen konnte. Im ersten Augenblick war es extrem unangenehm, doch dann ließ der Schmerz allmählich nach. Sie griff nach der Seife und wusch sich damit besonders gründlich Hände und Gesicht, um bloß sämtliche Reste des Reizmittels zu entfernen.

Immer wieder seifte sie sich ein, spülte zwischendurch erneut die Augen, bis sie allmählich wieder ihre Umgebung erkennen konnte. Nur verschwommen fürs Erste, aber das war auf jeden Fall besser als gar nichts.

Jeans und T-Shirt hatten sich mit Wasser vollgesaugt und klebten unangenehm an ihrem Körper. Kate warf einen prüfenden Blick ins Bad. Der Raum war leer, die Tür zum Schlafzimmer einen Spalt geöffnet. Sie streifte das T-Shirt ab und quälte sich aus der nassen Jeans.

„Na endlich, du dummes Ding!", schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin, als sie sich endlich aus dem widerspenstigen Kleidungsstück befreit hatte. Wenigstens ließ sich der BH problemlos ausziehen.

„Hast du was gesagt?" Plötzlich stand Castle in der Badezimmertür, sein Smartphone am Ohr, das er aber bei ihrem Anblick augenblicklich sinken ließ.

Reflexartig bedeckte Kate ihre nackten Brüste mit den Armen und drehte sich weg.

„Wow!", rutschte es Castle heraus. „Ich meine… Verzeihung, ich dachte, du hättest was zu mir gesagt, aber du bist ja … wow! Ich – ich denke, ich warte besser draußen", beendete er seinen Satz lieber schnell und flüchtete aus dem Bad.

Kate hatte ihn zwar finster angesehen, doch jetzt musste sie grinsen.

Richard Castle, der Mann, der völlig ohne Hemmungen die Brüste wildfremder Frauen signierte, wurde verlegen wie ein Schuljunge, bloß weil er sie oben ohne unter der Dusche gesehen hatte. Sollte sie ihn noch ein wenig mehr reizen?

Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass irgendwo noch zwei Mörder auf sie warteten. Wenigstens hoffte sie, dass Ryan und Esposito die beiden gefunden und festgenommen hatten.

Sie zog noch den Slip aus und angelte sich eines der flauschigen weißen Badetücher.

Nach dem Abtrocknen hüllte sie sich in ihren Bademantel und sammelte ihre nassen Sachen aus der Dusche. Sie wrang sie flüchtig aus und hängte sie über die Duschwand. Darum konnte sie sich später kümmern. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr, dass ihre Gesichtshaut immer noch ziemlich gerötet war, aber die Schwellung der Augenlider ging allmählich zurück. Sie bürstete sich noch rasch die Haare, bevor sie das Bad verließ.

„Haben sich Ryan und Esposito schon gemeldet?", fragte sie, als sie ins Schlafzimmer trat. Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie Castle zusammenschrak und ganz vorsichtig in ihre Richtung blickte, vermutlich um sicher zu sein, dass sie diesmal bekleidet war.

„Äh, ja!", antwortete er dann erleichtert und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ryan hat eben angerufen. Sie haben beide festgenommen und sind jetzt auf dem Weg hier zum Haus."

Beckett ging zu ihrem Schrank und suchte sich frische Sachen heraus. Als sie sich umdrehte, ertappte sie Rick dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Doch das war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt, das, was unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand, zu klären, so sehr sie das auch bedauerte.

„Dann fahren wir jetzt auch aufs Revier und verhören die beiden. Anschließend kommen wir wieder zurück und holen unser Gepäck."

Erst jetzt sah sie sich ihren Partner genauer an. Auch er hatte sich umgezogen, doch Gesicht und Arme waren übersät mit Mückenstichen, er hatte aufgeschürfte Ellenbogen, rote Quaddeln auf den Unterarmen. „Was hast _du_ denn gemacht?"

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Arme. „Brennnesseln, Mücken", sagte er nur. „Und da bin ich wahrscheinlich einmal zu nah an einen der Baumstämme gekommen", fügte er stirnrunzelnd hinzu, als er den Zustand seiner Ellenbogen feststellte. „Ich lass dich allein, damit du dich umziehen kannst." Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Und ich ruf schon mal unten an, damit jemand den Ferrari vorfährt."

Beckett schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung und rief dann selbst noch einmal Ryan an, damit er und Esposito nicht vergaßen, auch Pablo und Rose mit aufs Revier zu nehmen.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass wir heute nicht zu den weiteren Sitzungen kommen können, da wir aus familiären Gründen dringend nach Hause müssen, dass wir aber entweder heute am Abend oder spätestens morgen wiederkommen", berichtete Rick, als sie zu ihm kam. „Ich wollte nicht unsere Tarnung aufgeben, falls wir sie doch noch benötigen sollten."

„Gute Idee", lobte ihn Kate. „Der Streifenwagen ist schon mit Max und Stacy unterwegs zum Revier. Ryan und Esposito sammeln noch Rose und Pablo ein und kommen dann hinterher", informierte sie ihn.

„Dann lass uns auch fahren."

 **xxxxx**

Castle warf beim Befahren der Verrazano-Narrows Bridge einen Blick nach rechts, so als wollte er ein rotes Containerschiff auf dem Hudson bewundern.

Tatsächlich versuchte er herauszufinden, was Beckett dachte. War sie sauer, dass er einfach so ins Bad geplatzt war, während sie unter der Dusche stand? Mit keiner Silbe hatte sie den Vorfall erwähnt. Sie unterhielt sich ganz normal mit ihm, spekulierte, ob Rose und Pablo tatsächlich mit Stacy und Max zusammenarbeiteten und ob Dr. Rosenberg auch noch darin verwickelt war.

Auch er verdrängte das Bild aus seinem Kopf, wie Kate ausgesehen hatte – wenigstens für den Moment.

 **xxxxx**

„Also noch mal, Stacy." Beckett betrachtete mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Unverständnis die Frau, die ihr im Verhörraum gegenübersaß und immer wieder mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht trocknete. „Sie haben Max vor anderthalb Jahren in einem Café kennengelernt. Als er erfuhr, dass Sie für das Everlasting Love-Institut arbeiten, bat er Sie darum, ihm die Aufzeichnungen aus den Gesprächssitzungen zu besorgen. Warum?"

Stacy knüllte das nasse Taschentuch in ihrer Hand, bevor sie stockend antwortete: „Seine Kanzlei lief nicht gut und er dachte, er könnte so leichter an neue Klienten gelangen. Natürlich hätte ich das nicht tun dürfen, aber es war doch für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft." „Halt, stopp!" Castle hatte bislang mit unbewegter Miene zugehört, doch jetzt schaltete er sich in das Gespräch ein. „Welche Kanzlei?"

„Die von Max. Er ist ein erfolgreicher Scheidungsanwalt. _War_ ein erfolgreicher Scheidungsanwalt", schränkte Stacy dann ein und ihr Gesicht nahm einen betroffenen Ausdruck an. „In letzter Zeit hatte er so viel Pech gehabt. Und deshalb wollte er durch die Aufzeichnungen herausfinden, welche wohlhabenden Paare sich scheiden lassen würden. So konnte er sie direkt ansprechen und ihnen ein Angebot machen, das sie nicht ausschlagen würden." Wieder tupfte sie mit dem Taschentuch ihre Augen trocken. „Glauben Sie, dass Mrs Dupont mich rauswerfen wird, wenn sie davon erfährt?", erkundigte sie sich schüchtern. Castle presste die Lippen zusammen und tauschte einen fassungslosen Blick mit Beckett, der bei dieser Frage erstmal die Worte fehlten.

„Ich denke, das ist momentan Ihr geringstes Problem", antwortete sie schließlich. „Sie wissen doch, dass Sie streng vertrauliche Unterlagen weitergegeben haben?"

„Aber doch nur, damit Max beruflich wieder auf die Beine kommt", rechtfertigte sich Stacy weinerlich. „Wo ist er überhaupt? Geht es ihm gut? Kann er wieder sehen?"

Beckett dachte kurz daran, wie Ryan und Esposito Stacy und Max vorgefunden hatten: die Sekretärin hatte vergeblich versucht, den in seiner Sicht beeinträchtigten Max vom Gelände zu führen, was an der fehlenden Zusammenarbeit gescheitert war, und war zum Dank aufs Heftigste von ihm beschimpft worden. Warum lieferte Stacy den Mistkerl nicht einfach ans Messer, anstatt sich auch noch Sorgen um ihn zu machen?

„Es geht ihm gut. Er wird von unseren Kollegen verhört", antwortete sie in einem möglichst neutralem Tonfall und unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln. „Dann kommen wir jetzt zu dem Angriff mit dem Pfefferspray beziehungsweise mit der Schusswaffe."

„Sie hatten sich doch bei Mrs Dupont nach Max erkundigt. Aber Max hatte mir immer wieder eingeschärft, dass niemand erfahren dürfe, dass ich ihn morgens durch den Hintereingang in den Park lasse, damit er seine künftigen Klienten ansprechen kann. Sonst könnte er seine Zulassung als Anwalt verlieren. Und dann könnte er mich nicht mehr heiraten."

Beckett überkam bei diesen Worten der unbändige Wunsch, diese dumme Person zu packen und heftig zu schütteln. „Und dann?", fragte sie betont ruhig.

„Ich habe in meiner Handtasche immer eine Dose Pfefferspray. Weil ich solche Angst habe, dass mir womöglich mal ein Verbrecher begegnet."

Castle schien ein entsprechender Kommentar auf der Zunge zu liegen, doch zu Kates Erleichterung behielt er ihn für sich.

„Die Pistole hat mir Max gegeben. Falls er im Park Ärger bekommen sollte, sollte ich ihn damit rausholen. Aber ich könnte nie auf einen Menschen schießen, ich wollte Sie doch nur erschrecken."

„Aber Sie haben uns in den Wald verfolgt", warf Castle ein.

„Nur ganz kurz, weil er es befohlen hatte. Als ich Sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, bin ich wieder zurück zu Max gelaufen. Aber er hat mich wütend angeschrien, weil ich Sie nicht gefunden und zurückgebracht habe." Wieder brach Stacy in Tränen aus und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Castle schob ihr ein Papiertaschentuch zu und sah Beckett fragend an. Die deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür. Aus der schluchzenden Sekretärin würden sie momentan ohnehin nichts mehr rausbekommen.

„Was hältst du von ihr?", fragte sie, als sich die Tür zum Verhörraum hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Ihr Partner verzog das Gesicht. „Ich halte es tatsächlich für möglich, dass sie absolut keine Ahnung hat, dass sie einem Mörder zugearbeitet hat."

Beckett nickte. „Geht mir auch so. Lass uns sehen, wie weit Ryan und Esposito sind."

„Geh schon vor, ich komme sofort nach."

Doch als Beckett die Tür zum Beobachtungsraum öffnen wollte, kamen Esposito und Ryan aus dem zweiten Verhörraum.

„Hey, wie läuft es?"

Esposito schüttelte den Kopf. „Der sagt keinen Ton ohne einen Anwalt. Zumindest sind wir über seine Fingerabdrücke weitergekommen. Max heißt in Wirklichkeit Corey Springer und saß bereits zehn Jahre wegen Totschlags. Außerdem haben wir hier Vorstrafen wegen Waffenbesitzes und schwerer Körperverletzung stehen." Er hob die Strafakte in die Höhe. „Was sagt die Frau?"

„Dass sie strohdumm ist." Castle war unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten, in jeder Hand eine volle Kaffeetasse, von denen er jetzt eine Beckett reichte. „Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Max mit den Aufzeichnungen vorhatte. Sie dachte, er sei ein Scheidungsanwalt auf der Suche nach Klienten. Und selbstverständlich wollte er sie heiraten. Ihre größte Angst ist, dass sie ihren Job verlieren könnte."

„Nicht wirklich?" Esposito sah entgeistert von Castle zu Beckett, doch die nickte bestätigend. „Wirklich. Sie soll uns ein Geständnis wegen der Sache mit der Weitergabe der Aufzeichnungen und des Angriffs mit dem Pfefferspray, sowie der Bedrohung mit einer Schusswaffe unterzeichnen, dann werde ich ihr empfehlen, sich schnellstens einen Anwalt zu nehmen." Sie trank von ihrem Kaffee und lächelte vor sich hin.

Ryan kam dazu. „Was ist eigentlich mit dem Masseur und der Kellnerin? Nachdem wir ohnehin auf Springers Anwalt warten müssen, können wir auch erst einen von den beiden verhören."

„Moment noch. Da Stacy Michaels sich kooperativer gezeigt hat, werde ich mich zuerst bei ihr erkundigen, wie die beiden da drin hängen." Beckett stellte die Tasse auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und ging zurück in den Verhörraum, Castle folgte ihr.

Stacy schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben, doch ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Stacy? Vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?", erkundigte sich Beckett mitfühlend.

Die Sekretärin nickte wortlos. Beckett drehte sich zum Einwegspiegel und hob die Hand als Zeichen, dass einer der Detectives Wasser für Stacy bringen sollte. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und Ryan brachte einen gefüllten Getränkebecher vom Wasserspender.

„Danke", murmelte Stacy, nahm den Becher entgegen und trank daraus.

„Stacy, ich verstehe, dass Sie für Max die Aufzeichnungen besorgt haben, damit er weiß, wer sich doch scheiden lassen will. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was Pablo und Rose für ihn getan haben."

„Wer ist Pablo?"

„Wir meinen Enrique", erklärte Castle rasch.

„Der Masseur?" Stacy klang aufrichtig erstaunt. „Was soll denn der mit Max zu tun haben? Max war nie im Haus, immer nur hinten im Park. Und wer ist diese Rose?"

„Eine Kellnerin aus dem Speisesaal."

„Ach, die. Nein, wie gesagt, Max ist nie auch nur in der Nähe des Hauses gewesen. Die anderen Angestellten durften ihn ja gar nicht sehen, sonst hätten sie womöglich Fragen gestellt."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Beckett, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Sie hatten Beweise, dass Rose beziehungsweise Pablo mit den Ehepartnern der späteren Opfer telefoniert hatten und das konnte kein Zufall sein.

Erneut verließen sie den Verhörraum und gingen zurück zum Mordfallbrett – diesmal zum richtigen. Ratlos standen sie davor.

„Haben wir überhaupt irgendeine Verbindung zwischen Pablo oder Rose und Springer?", fragte Castle Esposito, der auf der Schreibtischkante saß, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Nada", verneinte er. „Auch nicht zu der Sekretärin, wir haben das vorhin noch gecheckt." „Saßen die beiden Männer vielleicht zur selben Zeit im Gefängnis?", schlug Beckett vor. Ryan rief die Informationen im Computer auf. „Tatsächlich."

Beckett und Castle drehten sich erfreut zu ihm um.

„Allerdings in verschiedenen Bundesstaaten", ruinierte Ryan gleich den Moment. „Pablo in Kalifornien und Springer hier in New York."

Frustriert wandten sich alle wieder zum Mordfallbrett.


	16. Chapter 16

„Okay, was wissen wir?" Castle wanderte vor dem Brett auf und ab. „Springer hatte durch Stacy bereits sämtliche Informationen, die er benötigte. Die Gesprächsaufzeichnungen, wodurch er genau wusste, wie es um die jeweiligen Beziehungen tatsächlich bestellt war, die Kontaktdaten der Gäste und nicht zu vergessen Hintergrundwissen über deren finanzielle Lage. Wozu hätte er noch Informationen von einem Masseur und einer Kellnerin gebraucht? Davon mal abgesehen: ein Masseur ist ja vielleicht so etwas wie ein Friseur, man unterhält sich mit ihm. Aber an welche wichtigen Informationen kommt die Kellnerin im Speisesaal? Doch höchstens, ob jemand eine Lebensmittelallergie hat." Er blieb stehen. „Das wäre überhaupt _die_ Idee! Tod durch Erdnüsse! Das muss ich mir gleich notieren."

„Zu dumm nur, dass unsere Opfer alle erschossen wurden", warf Esposito ein.

Castles Begeisterung schwand umgehend. „Ja, zu dumm…"

„Also haben die beiden womöglich gar nicht für Springer gearbeitet", folgerte Beckett. „Aber aus welchen Gründen sollten sie die ehemaligen Gäste telefonisch kontaktieren?"

„Und woher kamen die Bareinzahlungen auf ihren Konten?", warf Rick ein.

Er lehnte sich neben Beckett an die Schreibtischkante und ließ sich seine Unterhaltungen mit Rose noch ein weiteres Mal durch den Kopf gehen.

Was hatte er ihr von sich erzählt? Seine Lieblingsschriftsteller, Lieblingsfilme, wie er einen Teil seiner Kindheit verbracht hatte, aber nicht wirklich etwas über sein aktuelles Leben. Rose hatte auch gar keine derartigen Fragen gestellt. Es hatte eher so gewirkt, als wollte sie seine Interessen kennenlernen, im Nachhinein hatte er angenommen, dass sie mit ihm geflirtet hatte. Wenige Jahre zuvor wäre er auch vermutlich darauf eingegangen und wäre mit ihr ins Bett –

„Oh mein Gott, ich hab's!", platzte er heraus. „Hier laufen zwei völlig unterschiedliche Sachen ab." Er wandte sich an Ryan. „Dieser Ehemann, Jeffrey Curtis, wurde doch auch von Rose angerufen, richtig?"

Ryan nickte. „Ja, laut Verbindungsnachweis drei Tage, nachdem er und seine Frau wieder zu Hause waren."

„Der Anruf, bei dem ihm der Mord an seiner Frau angeboten wurde, war aber laut seiner Aussage _eine Woche_ , nachdem sie wieder zu Hause waren, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere", fuhr Castle fort.

Ryan schlug die Akte mit dem Protokoll vom Verhör auf und sah nach. „Richtig. Allerdings haben wir für den Tag keinen Anruf von Roses Nummer verzeichnet."

„Curtis hat sich insgesamt nur ungenau erinnern können", schaltete sich Esposito ein. „Wer weiß, an welchem Tag er tatsächlich den Anruf erhalten hat."

Doch Castle stand auf und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Ja, aber mal angenommen, er irrt sich nicht, was den Tag angeht. Dann hat er drei Tage nach seiner Rückkehr einen Anruf von Rose erhalten, in dem es nicht um das Mordangebot ging, sondern…"

„… sondern um etwas ganz anderes", beendete Beckett aufgeregt seinen Satz. Hastig drehte sie sich zu Ryan. „Holen Sie Curtis noch einmal her. Wir haben eine weitere Frage an ihn."

 **xxxxxxx**

„Mr. Curtis, Sie sagten, dass der Mörder Sie eine Woche, nachdem Sie das Everlasting Love-Institut verlassen hatten, anrief."

Jeffrey Curtis nickte verständnislos.

„Hat er Sie _einmal_ oder _zweimal_ angerufen?", fragte Beckett.

„Einmal. Er sagte, wenn ich meine Frau problemlos loswerden möchte, soll ich ihm innerhalb von einer Woche 10.000 $ als Anzahlung auf das Auslandskonto überweisen und wenn der Job erledigt ist, noch einmal die gleiche Summe. Falls ich nicht die volle Summe zahlen würde, wäre ich der nächste, der dran glauben muss."

„Wir haben in Ihren Verbindungsnachweisen einen Anruf entdeckt, der bereits drei Tage nach Ihrer Heimreise erfolgte. Können Sie uns darüber etwas sagen?"

Curtis sah Beckett erstaunt an. „Keine Ahnung. Was für einen Anruf meinen Sie denn?"

„An dem Montag, nachdem Sie wieder zurück waren, am Vormittag um 10.45 Uhr", wurde Beckett genauer. „Das Gespräch dauerte sechs Minuten."

„Montagvormittag…", grübelte Curtis und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ach, ich glaube, das war der Anruf von diesem Kerl wegen des Fotos." Zufrieden sah er Castle und Beckett an. „Welcher Typ?", erkundigte sich Castle und tauschte einen Blick mit Beckett. „Und welches Foto?"

„Na, das von mir und dem Mädchen. Er muss uns dabei beobachtet und fotografiert haben." „Wobei?" Beckett konnte es sich zwar denken, aber sie wollte es von Curtis hören.

„Beim… Na, Sie wissen schon… Sex."

„Aha", meinte Castle. „Und mit wem?"

„Da war so eine Kellnerin im Speisesaal. Jung, blond, ein bisschen schüchtern." Er grinste ihn kumpelhaft an. „Aber ich hab sie rumgekriegt!"

„Toll!" Doch Beckett bezweifelte, dass Curtis ihr Sarkasmus auffiel. Sie schob ein Foto von Rose über den Tisch. „War es diese Kellnerin?"

Curtis nahm das Bild in die Hand und betrachtete es nachdenklich. „Hm, ja, ich glaube schon. Könnte sein."

„Okay", beendete Beckett seine Überlegungen. „Weiter! Ein Mann hat Sie angerufen und gesagt, dass er ein Foto von Ihnen und der Frau hat. Und dann?"

„Er hat gesagt, wenn ich ihm 1000 $ zahle, vernichtet er das Foto. Wenn nicht, schickt er es an meine Frau. Und das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für ihren Scheidungsanwalt gewesen. Also hab ich gezahlt."

„Wie?", wollte Castle wissen. „Haben Sie das Geld überwiesen?"

„Nein, ich habe das Geld in einem Schließfach in der Grand Central Station deponiert und den Schlüssel dazu in dem Park drei Blocks weiter in einem Astloch versteckt."

„Okay, Mr Curtis, das wäre dann erstmal alles."

 **xxxxxxx**

Nachdem sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Curtis von einem Officer zurück in seine Zelle gebracht wurde, wandte sich Kate an Castle, der mit finsterem Gesicht auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

„Was ist los, bist du frustriert, dass Rose nicht wirklich in dich verliebt ist, sondern dich nur erpressen wollte?"

„Unsinn. Ich ärgere mich nur, weil ich auf sie reingefallen bin und ihr sogar noch helfen wollte. Aber künftig kann sie im Gefängnischor singen."

„Das wird sie vermutlich auch." Beckett hatte noch einen Auftrag für Esposito: „Versuchen Sie rauszufinden, ob die anderen, die sie angerufen hat, auch von ihr beziehungsweise Pablo erpresst wurden. Aber erwähnen Sie noch nicht, dass wir Springer gefasst haben."

„Okay." Esposito wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, wurde aber von Ryan aufgehalten. „Moment noch. Ich habe eben mit den Kollegen telefoniert, die die Zimmer von Pablo und Rose durchsucht haben. Sie haben eine Digitalkamera mit Teleobjektiv und diverse Speicherkarten gefunden und sichergestellt. Eine der Speicherkarten haben sie kurz überprüft. Darauf sind Fotos von Pablo mit verschiedenen Frauen auf einer Massageliege in ziemlich eindeutigen Positionen. Ein paar Bilder schicken sie uns gleich per E-Mail zu."

„Brrr", Beckett schüttelte sich angeekelt. Auf der Liege hatte sie auch gelegen. „Sie sollen sämtliche Sachen zu uns schicken. Haben wir mittlerweile herausgefunden, wo Springer wohnt?"

„Vielleicht bei Stacy Michaels. Zumindest scheint in der Wohnung auch ein Mann zu wohnen, der Kleidung im Schrank nach zu urteilen. Dort sind die Kollegen von der Spurensicherung aber gerade erst eingetroffen. Sobald sie was finden, melden sie sich bei Ihnen."

„Okay, fahren Sie und Esposito jetzt zu den eventuellen Erpressungsopfern und befragen Sie sie. Wir warten auf die Fotos und unterhalten uns dann mit unserem Masseur."

 **xxxxxxx**

Fünf Minuten war die E-Mail mit den angekündigten Bildern da.

Beckett druckte sie aus, um Pablo beim Verhör damit konfrontieren zu können. Suchend sah sie sich nach Castle um. Er stand im Pausenraum und telefonierte. Mit seiner linken Hand fuhr er sich währenddessen immer wieder über die rechte Schulter und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Kurz darauf beendete er das Telefonat und kam mit zwei Tassen Kaffee zu ihr an den Schreibtisch.

„Danke!" Kate nahm eine Tasse und musterte ihren Partner. „Alles okay bei dir?"

„Ja klar. Alexis hatte eine kleine Krise, aber die ist mittlerweile überwunden. Und meine Mutter wurde bei einem Vorsprechen von ihrer Hauptkonkurrentin ausgestochen. Nichts Ungewöhnliches also." Er deutete auf die Ausdrucke in ihrer Hand. „Sind das die Fotos von der Speicherkarte?"

„Jepp. Genau wie erwartet."

Castle nahm ihr die Bilder aus der Hand und betrachtete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Und dann behaupten die Frauen, sie wollten unbedingt ihre Ehe retten…"

„Ach, das wollen sie doch nur wegen des Geldes, das für sie auf dem Spiel steht." Sie nahm ihm die Ausdrucke wieder ab und erhob sich. „Fragen wir mal Pablo, was er mit diesen Fotos vorhatte."

 **xxxxxxx**

Pablo reagierte sichtlich erschrocken auf die Tatsache, dass sich Kate Simmons als Detective Beckett vom Morddezernat entpuppte. Vor allem das Wort _Mord_ versetzte ihn in helle Aufregung.

Als Beckett dann noch Andeutungen machte, dass es im Umfeld der von ihm kontaktierten Personen ungeklärte Morde gegeben habe, für die er womöglich Informationen geliefert hätte, brach er zusammen. Er gestand, die Frauen verführt und dabei fotografiert zu haben, um sie anschließend zu erpressen. Auf Nachfrage von Castle räumte er ein, dass auch Rose an den Erpressungen beteiligt gewesen war, indem sie sich an die männlichen Gäste herangemacht hatte. Doch mit den Morden hätten weder er noch sie etwas zu tun.

Beckett glaubte ihm. Es wäre auch viel zu riskant gewesen, jemanden erst zu erpressen und ihm dann seine Dienste als Auftragsmörder anzubieten.

„Damit können wir die Sache an die Kollegen vom Dezernat für Raub und Erpressung abgeben", sagte Beckett erleichtert, als sie den Verhörraum verließen.

Sie telefonierte, um alles dafür in die Wege zu leiten und um Ryan und Esposito wieder zurückzubeordern. Kaum dass sie den Hörer aus der Hand gelegt hatte, klingelte ihr Telefon erneut. „Beckett", meldete sie sich.

Castle registrierte, wie sich Kates Gesichtsausdruck von gespannt zu triumphierend änderte. „Danke, damit haben wir ihn." Sie legte auf. „Das waren die Kollegen von der Spurensicherung. Rate mal, was sie in einem Hohlraum unter dem Parkett in Stacys Wohnung gefunden haben?"

„Die Bundeslade?"

„Du Spinner!" Beckett betrachtete ihren Partner halb verzweifelt, halb amüsiert. „Eine 9-Millimeter-Glock und direkt daneben eine Schachtel Glaser-Safety-Slug-Munition. Alles übersät mit Fingerabdrücken von Corey Springer."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht seinen Anwalt herbitten, damit er dem Verhör seines Mandanten beiwohnen kann", meinte Castle und rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände.

„Mr Springer, die Waffe mit Ihren Fingerabdrücken wird in diesem Moment von der Ballistik untersucht. Sollte sich dabei herausstellen, dass es sich um die Mordwaffe handelt, sind Sie überführt. Noch haben Sie die Möglichkeit freiwillig ein Geständnis abzulegen und Ihre Lage zu verbessern, indem Sie uns alles über Ihre Auftraggeber mitteilen."

Corey Springers Rechtsanwalt wollte etwas erwidern, wurde allerdings von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Officer Hastings kam herein und überreichte Beckett einen Zettel. Die überflog das Blatt und reichte es an Castle weiter, der es ebenfalls durchlas und dann grinste.

„Mr Springer, oder darf ich jetzt statt Max Corey sagen? Sie erinnern sich möglicherweise an das kleine Vögelchen, das Sie vorhin so nett dekoriert hatte?" Grinsend deutete Castle auf Springers Haare, der ihn dafür wütend anfunkelte. „Bei diesem Tier handelt es sich um einen Rubinkehlkolibri, der offenbar genau dort lebt, wo Sie sich immer mit Ihrem Schachbrett zurückgezogen haben."

Springers Anwalt seufzte theatralisch. „Was möchten Sie uns mit dieser überaus faszinierenden Geschichte sagen, Mr Castle?" „Dass wir außerdem Kot von genau diesem Vogel unter Corey Springers Schuhen _und_ an einem der Tatorte gefunden haben." Castle grinste. „Woraus folgt: Immer schön die Schuhe putzen, bevor man ins Theater geht!"


	17. Chapter 17

„Das nenne ich doch mal ein umfassendes Geständnis!" Esposito kam aus dem Beobachtungsraum und stellte sich zu Beckett und Castle, die zufrieden beobachteten, wie Corey Springer abgeführt wurde.

„Kann man wohl sagen." Auch Ryan gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Ein Geständnis über fünf Morde, obwohl wir nur drei untersucht haben."

„Der ballistische Befund hätte ihn ohnehin überführt", sagte Beckett und deutete auf das Fax von der Ballistik, das in dieser Minute eingetroffen war. „So konnte er wenigstens noch einen kleinen Vorteil für sich rausholen. Sie beide können sich jetzt um die Haftbefehle für die Auftraggeber kümmern und die Herrschaften anschließend verhaften."

„Wie? Und was machen Sie und Castle?", fragte Esposito überrascht.

„Zurück ins Institut fahren und unser Gepäck holen. Mrs Dupont mitteilen, dass sie sich eine neue Sekretärin, eine neue Kellnerin und einen neuen Masseur suchen muss – und sich dringend Gedanken um die Sicherheit ihrer Kundendaten machen sollte." Sie zögerte, doch dann setzte sie grinsend hinzu: „Und noch einmal in den tollen Pool springen!"

Sie weidete sich kurz an den neidischen Blicken ihrer Kollegen, winkte ihnen dann noch einmal zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

„Hey, ich kann nichts dafür", wehrte Castle entschieden ab, als sich die beiden Detectives anklagend zu ihm umdrehten. Dann grinste auch er. „Aber sie hat Recht, der Pool ist wirklich toll! Viel Spaß beim Papierkram!" Und eilig wieselte er Beckett hinterher.

Mit offenem Mund sahen ihnen Ryan und Esposito nach.

 **xxxxxxx**

„Hey, wir schaffen es gerade noch zum Abendessen", stellte Castle mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, als er in die Einfahrt zum Everlasting Love-Institut einbog. „Oder willst du zuerst mit Celia Dupont reden?"

„Nein, heute nicht mehr", entschied Beckett. „Heute möchte ich endlich mal den ganzen Luxus hier genießen, ohne mir über den Fall Gedanken machen zu müssen. Schließlich hast du teuer für unseren Aufenthalt hier bezahlt."

„Was soll's?", meinte Castle achselzuckend. „Aber du hast völlig recht. Machen wir uns einen schönen Abend." Er stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus dem Auto und eilte zur Beifahrerseite.

„Darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mrs Simmons?", scherzte er und bot ihr seinen Arm.

„Danke, Mr Simmons! Sie sind wie immer ein vollendeter Gentleman."

Nach dem überaus erfolgreichen Abschluss ihrer Ermittlungen war Kate in einer übermütigen Stimmung. Am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Welt umarmt. Aber fürs erste begnügte sie sich auch mit Ricks Arm. Erneut bemerkte sie, dass sich ihr Partner unauffällig die rechte Schulter rieb.

„Was ist mit deiner Schulter?", fragte sie jetzt direkt.

Ertappt ließ er die Hand sinken. „Nichts weiter." Doch Beckett sah in mit ihrem stechenden Blick an, den sie sich speziell für leugnende Verdächtige zugelegt hatte. „Wahrscheinlich ein wenig gezerrt", gab er kleinlaut zu. „Und wir mussten ja ausgerechnet den Masseur verhaften", scherzte er dann, um das Ganze herunterzuspielen.

Doch Kate merkte ihm an, dass er tatsächlich Schmerzen hatte. „Was ist mit Krystal?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die hat heute ihren freien Tag, hat sie mir gestern erzählt." Er hielt ihr die Eingangstür auf.

Im Foyer war es völlig ruhig, sämtliche Gäste schienen schon im Speisesaal zu sein.

„Hast du überhaupt schon wieder Hunger?", fragte Kate plötzlich. Schließlich hatten sie am Nachmittag eine Kleinigkeit in einem Diner gegessen.

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich dachte, du vielleicht."

„Was hältst du dann davon, wenn wir das Essen ausfallen lassen und tatsächlich schwimmen gehen? Jetzt haben wir bestimmt das ganze Schwimmbad für uns allein. Und vielleicht hilft eine Wasserstrahlmassage gegen die Schmerzen."

Rick musste nicht lange überlegen. „Gute Idee!"

 **xxxxxxx**

Sie fuhren nach oben, hielten sich aber nicht lange in ihrer Suite auf, sondern holten nur ihre Badesachen.

Kurz darauf betraten sie die leere Schwimmhalle.

„Bis gleich", lächelte Kate und verschwand in einer der Umkleidekabinen. Auch Castle zog sich rasch um. Fast gleichzeitig verließen sie die Umkleidekabinen.

Castle hatte Kate erst einmal im Badeanzug gesehen und dieser hier stand ihr noch besser als der, den sie damals in Los Angeles getragen hatte. Der schwarze knapp geschnittene Badeanzug betonte ihre gute Figur, Wasserperlen vom Duschen liefen über ihr Dekolleté. Mühsam riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los und stieg ins Wasser.

Beim ersten Kontakt mit dem gechlorten Wasser brannten seine Kratzer und Schürfwunden, doch dann war das Wasser sehr angenehm. Neben ihm tauchte Kate mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung ins Becken, schwamm mehrere Meter unter Wasser und kam dann nicht weit von ihm entfernt wieder an die Oberfläche. Sie streifte die nassen Haare zurück und sah Castle herausfordernd an.

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wettschwimmen, Schreiberling? Einmal bis zum Ende des Beckens und zurück bis zu den Massagedüsen dort vorne. Der Sieger hat einen Wunsch frei." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Egal was für einen Wunsch?"

„Egal was für einen Wunsch", bestätigte Kate und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Dann sehen wir uns gleich am Ziel!" Bei diesen Worten schwamm Castle schon los.

Trotz seines Vorsprungs überholte ihn Kate schon nach wenigen Metern, erreichte die Beckenwand, wendete gekonnt und kam ihm bereits wieder entgegen. Noch bevor er überhaupt am Ende des Beckens angekommen war, war sie schon am Ziel eingetroffen.

„Ach, kommst du auch noch?", begrüßte sie ihn spöttisch, als er schließlich prustend angeschwommen kam.

„Das war unfair. Ich habe eine gezerrte Schulter", beschwerte er sich, doch an seinem Zwinkern merkte sie, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. „Außerdem hättest du mir sagen müssen, dass du eine Profischwimmerin bist."

„Jugendmeisterin der New Yorker Stadtmeisterschaften über 100 Meter Brust", gab sie stolz an.

Er riskierte einen anzüglichen Blick auf ihre Oberweite. „Ja, _das_ kann ich mir vorstellen!" „Hey!" Scheinbar empört blitzte sie ihn an und spritzte ihm eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht. Das konnte er sich natürlich nicht gefallen lassen und spritzte zurück.

„Na warte!" Kate stürzte sich auf ihn und versuchte ihn an seinen Schultern unter Wasser zu drücken. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und geriet tatsächlich kurz mit dem Kopf unter Wasser.

Eine Zeitlang rangelten sie im Wasser, bis Rick letztendlich doch die Oberhand gewann und Kate mit beiden Armen von hinten umschlang.

„Na, was glaubst du, wie du da wieder raus kommst?"

Kate versuchte sich zu befreien, konnte sich aber lediglich etwas drehen, so dass sie schließlich Ricks muskulösen Oberkörper vor sich hatte. Sie sah hoch in sein Gesicht. Er lachte, in seinen Wimpern hing ein einzelner Wassertropfen.

Doch plötzlich wurde sein Blick ernst, wortlos sah er sie an. Kate konnte nicht anders, wie hypnotisiert starrte sie in seine blauen Augen. Sie merkte, dass er sie enger an sich zog, konnte seinen Herzschlag direkt an ihrer Brust spüren. Automatisch schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, ihr Atem wurde schneller, als sie ihren Kopf Rick entgegen hob, ihre Lippen leicht öffnete. Sie sah, wie er seinen Kopf zu ihr senkte, seine Lippen sich ihren näherten und in freudiger Erwartung schloss sie die Augen…

„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht, warum Enrique heute nicht da ist. Aber all seine Termine wurden heute Nachmittag abgesagt!"

„Unglaublich!"

Kate erstarrte, als sie die schnatternden Frauenstimmen vernahm, ernüchtert öffnete sie die Augen. Einen Zentimeter, wirklich nur einen einzigen Zentimeter, von ihren Lippen entfernt hielt Rick jäh inne, sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte in etwa die Enttäuschung wider, die sie gerade empfand.

Sie löste sich von ihm und wartete darauf, dass er ihren Oberkörper freigab, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Versprich mir erst, dass wir reden werden. Gleich sofort." Seine Stimme klang so ernst wie selten zuvor. Erst als Kate nickte, entließ er sie zögernd aus seiner Umarmung.

Vorbei an den tratschenden Frauen, die mittlerweile lautstark im Wasser plantschten, schwammen sie zur Treppe und stiegen aus dem Schwimmbecken. Sie tauschten einen langen Blick, dann ging jeder in seine Umkleidekabine.

Kates Finger zitterten vor Nervosität, als sie sich den nassen Badeanzug auszog.

Rick wollte mit ihr reden, endlich. Worüber war klar, nur was genau wollte er ihr sagen? Hatte sie ihn zu lange warten lassen, wollte er sie nicht mehr? War der Beinahe-Kuss gerade nur ein Versehen gewesen, bereute er ihn jetzt schon?

Sie bürstete sich die Haare und schaute kritisch in den Spiegel. Die Augen waren immer noch etwas rot, sie seufzte. Hastig packte sie ihren Badeanzug und das nasse Badetuch in ihre Tasche und öffnete die Kabinentür.

Draußen wartete Rick bereits auf sie. „Wollen wir uns in unserer Suite unterhalten? Da werden wir wenigstens nicht gestört."

Beckett nickte stumm, ihre Kehle war auf einmal wie zugeschnürt. Auch Castle schwieg, während sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben fuhren. Er hatte wieder sein Pokerface aufgesetzt, dem absolut nichts zu entnehmen war.

Kate öffnete die Tür zur Suite mit ihrer Karte und trat ein. Die Tasche mit den nassen Sachen stellte sie gleich neben der Tür ab.

Rick schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaltete das Licht ein. „Setz dich bitte." Mit einer Hand deutete er auf die Couch.

Sie setzte sich vorne auf die Kante, das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Magen wurde immer stärker. Das letzte Mal, als er sich so benommen hatte, hatte er ihr anschließend erzählt, dass er gegen ihren ausdrücklichen Wunsch heimlich den Mord an ihrer Mutter untersucht und tatsächlich etwas entdeckt hatte. Das hatte damals fast ihre Partnerschaft zerstört.

Er nahm auf dem Sessel ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Erinnerst du dich, dass du mich vor fast einem Jahr gefragt hast, was zwischen uns ist?", begann er mit ruhiger Stimme, nachdem er für einen Moment geschwiegen hatte.

Sie nickte, selbstverständlich erinnerte sie sich daran. Genau wie an die ganze Auseinandersetzung damals zwischen ihnen, nach der sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass Rick ihr Team verließ. Nur einen Tag später war Montgomery getötet worden.

„Ich möchte die Frage jetzt an dich zurückgeben. Was ist zwischen uns, Kate? Oder was ist nicht zwischen uns?" Forschend sah er sie an.

Kate versuchte noch die richtigen Worte zu finden, da sprach er schon weiter. „Wie gesagt, ich weiß mittlerweile, dass du dich an den Schuss erinnerst und vermutlich auch daran, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, als du dort am Boden lagst. Deiner Reaktion darauf entnehme ich auch, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst."

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er hob die Hand. „Lass mich bitte ausreden. Ich verstehe das. Aber was ich nicht verstehe, ist, weshalb du mich so anlügen musstest. Konntest du mir nicht einfach ehrlich sagen, dass du mich nicht liebst, dass ich für dich nicht mehr als dein Partner bin? Dass ich mir nur etwas eingebildet habe, als ich dachte, dass wir beide dasselbe füreinander empfinden?"

Mit großen Augen sah Kate ihn an.

War es das, weshalb er so auf Distanz zu ihr gegangen war? Hatte er wirklich angenommen, dass sie ihn zurückweisen wollte? Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie, beinahe hätte sie vor Erleichterung laut aufgeseufzt.

„Nein, das konnte ich dir nicht sagen", erwiderte sie stattdessen.

„Aber warum nicht?", fragte er verletzt.

„Weil das eine noch viel größere Lüge gewesen wäre."

Sie beobachtete, wie er ihre Antwort verarbeitete. Die Traurigkeit verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und machte Platz für Verwirrung. Offenbar war er sich nicht sicher, wie er ihre Worte zu verstehen hatte.

 **xxxxxxx**

Castle hatte Kate genauestens beobachtet, als er ihr sagte, dass er wusste, dass sie den Schuss bewusst miterlebt hatte. Seine stille Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich nichts von seiner Liebeserklärung ahnte, wurde jäh zerstört, denn auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich keine Überraschung, sondern eher so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen ab. Nein, er hatte also doch damit Recht gehabt, dass ihr seine Gefühle unangenehm waren. Trotzdem, jetzt würde er alles sagen, was ihm seit Wochen auf der Seele lag, sich endlich mit ihr aussprechen. Und wenn das dazu führen würde, dass sie künftig nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, dann konnte er es auch nicht ändern. Wahrscheinlich war das sowieso das Beste…

Jetzt rechtfertigte sie auch noch, warum sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Klar, es wäre eine noch größere Lüge gewesen… - Moment! Was meinte sie damit?

Unsicher sah er sie an. „Nur damit hier keine Missverständnisse entstehen", begann er zögernd. „ _Was_ wäre eine noch größere Lüge gewesen?" Er hielt den Atem an, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Bestimmt hatte er sie falsch verstanden, sie hatte garantiert nicht gemeint, dass… -

„Dass ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidere", antwortete sie leise. „Das tue ich nämlich. Und du bist wesentlich mehr als nur ein Partner für mich, Rick."

War das die Realität oder träumte er nur? Egal!

Er stand wie in Zeitlupe auf, zeitgleich erhob sich auch Kate von der Couch, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu – und dann trafen sich endlich ihre Lippen in einem langen und innigen Kuss. Erst jetzt, als er Beckett in seinen Armen hielt und ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen spürte, war er sicher, dass er nicht nur träumte.

Ihre Hände zerzausten sein Haar und zogen seinen Kopf näher an sie, ihr Körper schmiegte sich eng an ihn, es war noch viel schöner, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Sein Mund verließ ihre Lippen und glitt ihren Hals entlang. Kate legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als er zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach nebenan gehen?", flüsterte er ihr heiser ins Ohr. Kate nickte nicht nur, sondern ging selbst vor und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her.

Kaum im Schlafzimmer machte sie sich daran, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und seine Brust mit vielen kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Im Gegenzug machte sich Rick an ihrer Bluse zu schaffen und ging dann, kaum dass er sie ihr abgestreift hatte, zu ihrer Jeans über. Nur noch mit BH und Slip bekleidet, ließ sich Kate aufs Bett sinken und sah auffordernd zu Rick hoch. Ohne seinen Blick von Kates Körper zu nehmen, zog auch er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus. Verheißungsvoll lächelnd streckte Kate eine Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn neben sich aufs Bett…

 **xxxxxxx**

„Und das nennst reden?", grinste Kate anzüglich und kuschelte sich an Ricks Brust.

„Wieso, gefiel dir unser _Gespräch_ etwa nicht?" Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er zärtlich über ihr erhitztes Gesicht und genoss das Gefühl ihrer nackten Haut an seinem Körper.

„Doch, sogar außerordentlich gut. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst", sie stützte sich auf ihren linken Ellenbogen und sah Rick an. „Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich nichts für dich empfinden würde? Nach all dem, was zwischen uns war?"

Auch Castle richtete sich auf. „Davon musste ich doch ausgehen. Welchen anderen Grund hätte es sonst geben können, dass du so tust, als wüsstest du nichts von meiner Liebeserklärung?"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!" An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sah er, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Ich hatte nie die Absicht, dich zu verletzen. Aber nach dem Schuss auf mich musste ich mit so vielen Dingen fertig werden. Es waren einfach zu viele Sachen gleichzeitig passiert. Montgomery, die Tatsache, dass er in den Mord an meine Mutter verwickelt war…" Ihre Stimme versagte. Castle griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie mitfühlend. Kate erwiderte den Druck und atmete tief durch.

„Zumindest wusste ich nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte, als du plötzlich mit den Blumen vor mir standst. Du hast mich so erwartungsvoll angesehen. Und dann war da auch noch Josh…" Sie bemerkte offenbar, wie er bei diesem Namen resigniert den Mundwinkel verzog. „Er hatte mir gerade das Leben gerettet und ich konnte es nicht über mich bringen, sofort danach mit ihm Schluss zu machen."

„Ist ja okay", beruhigte sie Castle. „Ich bin ihm wirklich dankbar, dass er dich gerettet hat." „Zumindest dachte ich, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann, würden wir ganz normal weitermachen können", fuhr Kate fort. „Wir würden weiterhin Partner sein und früher oder später würden wir uns näher kommen."

„Aber du hast mich nicht angerufen. Monatelang habe ich auf ein Lebenszeichen von dir gewartet – vergeblich." Er bemühte sich, nicht vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, obwohl ihn selbst die Erinnerung daran schmerzte.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht. Es ging mir nicht gut, ich litt immer wieder unter Panikattacken. Wollte mich nur zu Hause verkriechen, wo der Scharfschütze mich nicht erwischen konnte. Wochenlang habe ich sämtliche Jalousien unten gelassen, die Tür verriegelt, Tag und Nacht meine Waffe bei mir gehabt, weil ich Angst hatte, dass er mich tötet. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Und ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst. Dass überhaupt irgendjemand mich so sieht."

Betroffen sah er sie an. Er hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es ihr so schlecht gegangen war. Dabei hätte er spätestens bei dem Fall mit dem Scharfschützen darauf kommen können.

„Und dann spiele ich noch die beleidigte Leberwurst", sagte er. „Ich bin wirklich ein reizender Partner."

„Der beste der Welt", antwortete sie völlig ernsthaft. „Schließlich hast du mir verziehen. Und vor einigen Wochen dachte ich, dass wir uns wieder näher gekommen wären. Du hattest gesagt, dass wir miteinander sprechen müssten…"

Castle wusste genau, worauf sie anspielte. Es war nach dem Bombenanschlag gewesen, der fünf Menschen mitten aus ihrem Leben, ihren Wünschen und Hoffnungen gerissen hatte.

„Aber dann warst du plötzlich wie ausgewechselt." Kate schüttelte in Erinnerung daran den Kopf. „Völlig kühl und abweisend. Aber ich wusste nicht, weshalb."

„Ich stand hinter dem Spiegel, als du dem Taschendieb erzählt hast, dass du dich trotz des Schusses auf dich an jede einzelne Sekunde erinnerst", erklärte Castle und lächelte traurig.

„Oh!" Jetzt begriff sie. „Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wozu? Die Sache schien mir klar zu sein und ich wollte mich nicht völlig lächerlich machen."

„Und ich dachte, du hättest es satt auf mich zu warten, als du mit dieser Flugbegleiterin aufgetaucht bist, und hättest dich anderweitig orientiert."

„Ja, das war ziemlich kindisch von mir", gab Castle zu. „Vermutlich wollte ich dir und mir beweisen, dass ich über dich hinweg bin."

„Warst du es?" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Natürlich nicht, und ich glaube, ich wäre nie wirklich über dich hinweggekommen. Vermutlich hätte ich mich demnächst vom zwölften Revier verabschiedet, weil ich es nicht ertragen hätte, dich ständig zu sehen und zu wissen, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst."

„Dann muss ich mich unbedingt bei Ryan bedanken, dass er uns hierher geschickt hat", meinte Beckett, ließ ihren Oberkörper wieder zurück aufs Bett sinken und legte ihren Arm um Ricks Hüfte. „Und bei Dr. Rosenberg", fügte sie dann noch nachdenklich hinzu. Auf Ricks fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie: „Sie sagte, ich solle unbedingt mit dir reden. Womöglich hätten wir nur ein Kommunikationsproblem."

„Was die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts ist. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns endlich ausgesprochen haben." Er zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie. Erst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher.

„Jetzt möchte ich gerne meinen Wunsch einlösen", stieß Kate atemlos hervor, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich voneinander trennten.

„Was hättest du denn gerne?", murmelte Rick und ließ seine Lippen über ihren Hals nach unten gleiten.

„Dich!" Sie stöhnte auf, als er mit dem Mund ihre Brüste liebkoste. „Und zwar für den Rest meines Lebens."

„Kein Problem. Mich wirst du sowieso nie wieder los."

 ** _ENDE_**

* * *

 _Das war es. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich danke euch für die Reviews und freue mich, dass so viele Leser aus so vielen verschiedenen Ländern diese FF verfolgt haben.  
_


End file.
